Get What You Need
by SpecialKayy
Summary: Rachel has something that Puck has secretly wanted for a while now. Will her little secret bring the two of them together or are their pasts just going to get in the way? AU Puck/Rachel M for some future smut.
1. One

**A/N: Okay so I've been reading fanfiction for a while and I never really thought of giving it a chance until i got the idea for this story. It's been roaming around my head for a while now and I have the whole thing all planned out and everything so I figured why not give it a shot? This story takes place after Quinn has had Beth and given her up for adoption. Rachel is a new student in WMHS but other than that everything is still the same with a few tweaks that you'll read about. I've never done this before so I would love some real criticism from all of the readers and advice is always welcome(: Anyways, here goes the story!**

**OH ANDDD, I definitely don't own glee. which sucks. but whatever. pshhhh.**

** okay, enjoy!**

* * *

_Rachel shut her eyes, reaching one of her sweaty palms out to her dad while the other hand gripped onto the hospital bed that she was laying down on. She'd known that with childbirth, pain was inevitable but this was just completely beyond anything she could have ever imagined. Honestly, the brunette didn't really know what she expected from this day. She'd spent months hearing her dad lecture her about responsibility and how she needed to figure out what she wanted. She should have come up with a plan like he'd told her to but no, she needed to be a smartass and let things just happen._

_This was obviously some kind of sick punishment for her behavior over the last year and a half._

_"Dad please, make it stop. I don't want this I-I'll do anything" she said in the most exhausted and desperate tone of voice she was sure he'd ever heard. She'd been lying in the same bed for the past twenty hours waiting for this moment. And she thought that the contractions sucked. She squeezed her eyes shut hoping that it'd help take the pain away "oh god I'm so stupid, just please, please make it stop!"_

_"Rachel, honey you have to keep going. She's almost out just a few more-"_

_"No! no no no, I'm so sorry I went behind your back. I'll never talk back to you again and I'll stop missing my curfew and sleeping with stupid boys with stupid curly hair and stupid perfect pitches, just make it stop!"_

_"Diva-"_

_"I don't want this! None of it! I don't want a baby and I don't want to be here and I just can't."_

_"Rachel I know it hurts but she's almost out, do you think you could give me one more big push?" The doctor's voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked over at her with tears in her eyes. "Okay." She said after a second before taking a deep breath in then releasing it and pushing as hard as she could._

_Suddenly the sound of cries surrounded the delivery room causing Rachel to look up curiously, all of the pain she'd just been through was moved to the back of her mind and the sound of a baby- her baby girl, to be exact- gained all of her attention. She watched the nurses clean her off a bit before wrapping her in a light pink blanket and resting the small baby on top of her chest._

_"Wow." Rachel said as she looked down at the little girl with tears in her eyes._

"Rachel? Are you listening to me?"

Rachels head snapped up when she heard her Spanish teacher call her attention. She's been in this school for a total of two weeks and already the teachers were confronting her after class about her lack of devotion to the actual lessons being taught. Please, Rachel Berry was nothing but a devoted person. She just had other, more important than Spanish if you asked her, things on her mind.

"Of course mr…." she looked up at the teacher who's name she hadn't even bothered learning with a questioning expression.

"It's Shuester, Rachel." he said and she could tell that he was becoming slightly annoyed with her constantly forgetting his name. She'd tell him that he shouldn't beat himself up, that she didn't give enough of a shit to learn any of her teachers names yet, but she had a feeling that notifying him of this wouldn't do very much for his already bad impression of her.

"Right, sorry." She said leaning back into her seat and trying to ignore the stares she was getting.

Lima, Ohio was possibly the worst place that her dad could decide for them to move to. She understood that after all that had happened last year, with the baby and her trouble in school and the passing of her daddy, that he would want to get out of the city. Hell, even she was beginning to think that New York was simply just too loud for the moment. Sure, she was in love with the city. It's where she had grown up, where she learned how to be herself and where she learned that life isn't like in the television or movies. But Lima? She's only been here for two weeks and she already felt like she was watching an episode of days of our fucking lives or whatever. The cheerleaders of course ruled the school along with the jocks and everyone else was barely worth mentioning. Luckily for her, she was new enough that she wasn't really noticed yet so she could just sit back and watch as these people went on with their skirts and footballs and their drama. It was kind of amusing in her opinion.

"Well everyone that's it for today, make sure you study for your quiz next week! Adios!"

Rachel rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smirk at the cheesiness of her Spanish teacher. It was kind of endearing in a weird sort of way and she was sure that if she would just give him the time of day she'd learn to like this class. Actually, she'd probably learn to like all of her classes if she wanted to. Rachel was a really good student, she still managed to make the best of grades which only confused her teachers. She was supposed to be the girl who failed, who they were supposed to help out. Instead she seemed to have it all figured out.

As soon as the bell rang Rachel stood up from her seat, making sure she had her bag and everything in it, she rushed out of the classroom before mr…whatever his name was decided he wanted to have a chat with her about the importance of paying attention in class. She had better things to be doing. Rachel felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her cardigan and grabbed it only to see that she'd received a text from her dad. She'd been so consumed in getting back to him that she hadn't noticed the door that was opening or that it was right in front of her. Before she knew what she was going on she was on the ground with her things scattered around.

"What the hell!" she said as she rubbed her back which was already kind of starting to ache. This was just perfect.

"Shit! Are you like, okay?" she looked up and saw a guy in one of those stupid jackets that all of the jocks wore standing before her.

"Fucking peachy." She said under her breath but she was sure he heard her when he let out a soft chuckle. "Nice vocabulary, babe." Rachel glared at him and was about to tear his head off for calling her babe. Who did this guy think that he was? But before she was able to even stand up she saw a dark haired cheerleader leave the same room he was in with a smug look on her face.

"Next time, watch where you're going." Rachel rolled her eyes and grabbed her things before standing up again. "Next time, be a little more discrete about where you giving your little boyfriend head during school." She said with a wink before walking away from the both of them.

"Who was that?" the jock asked as he watched, and admittedly checked out, the brunette as she walked away.

"Who cares? So, can I come over tonight or is Quinn making you take her out again?" she asked the jock who just continued to stare in the direction where the girl had left. "PUCK! Whenever you want to pick your jaw up from off of the ground you can call me, jackass." With that, the cheerleader flipped her ponytail and walked away, leaving the jock in the middle of the hallway wondering what had just happened.

The rest of the day was pretty boring in rachels case. She went to class, sat down, thought about what she'd left behind and what she'd make of herself someday, sometimes get yelled at by a teacher who she couldn't seem to care about, then move on to the next one. When lunch time came around the brunette found herself sitting at a table alone and eating the salad that she'd made from home, no way she was going to put any of that contaminated so called food into her system. Rachel had a strict vegan diet that she'd prided herself of ever since she was eleven years old and figured out what hot dogs were made out of.

"I've been looking for you,"

She looked up at him for a second. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she'd been so outraged earlier in the day about what happened but it wasn't until now that she'd noticed how good looking this jock actually was. Well, better looking than any guy she's seen around here. Rachel turned her attention back to her salad and and shrugged her shoulders "Well you've found me. Good job." She said as she continued to eat her lunch.

"Geez, what crawled up your ass? I just wanted to apologize and whatever y'know for what happened earlier." He said as he sat down across from Rachel.

She was wearing a black tank top with a grey cardigan and skinny jeans that hugged each and every curve of her body but that wasn't all he noticed. Everything from her long hair and the way that it curled randomly in the tips to her pouty lips to her brown eyes. She was smokin'. He instantly felt a little guilty for thinking of this. Not cause he didn't know her or anything, he liked it better that way, but because he knew Quinn would like cry or whatever if she found out that he was staring at another girl. Ever since they started dating she's been kind of clingy and crazy. He didn't mind much before because she'd gotten her pre-pregnancy body back but after he realized she wasn't going to put out for him things have changed. He tried to be good for her at first but he just couldn't do it which explains his little adventure with Santana today.

Why not just break up with her? Because he was an asshole. It really was as simple as that. Quinn was the only thing he had that would remind him of Beth and he wasn't quite ready to let that part of his life go just yet. Quinn might have been the reason his kid was taken away from him but he couldn't hate her for that because she was kind of right, they weren't ready. Still, knowing these things didn't make the fact that his kid is off calling some stranger dad instead of him any easier.

"Are you done staring at my boobs yet?" He looked back to hot short girl, yeah that's what he's been referring to her as in his head for the past few hours, and raised an eyebrow.

"Babe, you should be honored that I'm even giving you a second glance."

"Well aren't you generous? As much as I'd love to stay here and listen to you talk about how awesome you are, I'm leaving." She stood up and was about to walk away before she felt something holding her back by the wrist. "What now?" she asked a little bitterly.

"You're not gonna forgive me?" He looked up at her questioningly.

"Yeah whatever, just try not to kill me next time." She looked down at his hand as it held her wrist and raised an eyebrow. "So do you want to give me my hand back?"

"Nope, it's kinda cute. You must put hands like these to good use huh babe?" He looked up at her and smirked which would be kind of sexy if she hadn't been so outraged by what he'd just said.

"Excuse me? Okay, I understand that this morning was a mistake but you've called me 'babe' a total of three times today. You've stared at my chest, commented on my tendency to curse and now you're doing this?"

"Don't need a recap baby," he interrupted which earned him a glare from Rachel.

"Shut up. I don't know who the hell you think you are but I'm not going to let you treat me like one of your slutty cheerios who'll bend over for you. So unless you want me to take this further I suggest you think twice before talking to me." Rachel would have let this all slide normally but she couldn't handle it anymore. As if she hadn't hated Lima enough as it is, this person thinks he could just come in and hit on her like that?

"Fiesty. It's kinda sexy." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Asshole." She said before pulling away from his grasp and leaving the lunch room.

He still hadn't learned her name, damnit.

The end of the school day rolled around eventually and Rachel couldn't wait to just get home and try to rest. She knew it wouldn't come easily, rest hasn't come easily to her for the past couple of months, but today she'd be damned if she didn't try. She walked out to the parking lot and got into her car. The car wasn't that old, just two years but it was pre-owned and not in it's best shape especially considering Rachels driving skills.

"No! This isn't happening right now. Oh, come on!" she said as she tried to turn the car on over and over again but every attempt ended in the car making this really weird noise and just not responding "Ugh!"

Rachel was on the verge of tears, which to be honest was a lot coming from her because Rachel Berry was no cry baby. Sure she might have a reputation for being a little over dramatic but she never cried over things like this. Well she never used to anyways. Suddenly she heard a tap on her window which caused her to look up and there he was. Again. Was it possible to hate a person so much after knowing them for such a short amount of time?

Rachel tried ignoring him but it only made the tapping get louder and more annoying "Fine!" she said before rolling down the window for him

"Are you stalking me or something?" she asked hoping he hadn't noticed her car troubles.

"Don't flatter yourself babe, I can hear your car from a mile away."

"My car is making noise? Wow! thanks for letting me know." Damn, this one really was something wasn't she? Puck smirked as he let her continue speaking "Now go away."

Rachel returned her attention to the ignition and tried turning the car on again and again trying to look like she hadn't noticed him walk away. It wasn't until her phone rang that she stopped trying for a second.

"Hello?" she said timidly even though she knew who it was.

"Rachel? Hey it's Julie, where are you? You're fifteen minutes late and you know we can't-"

"I know! I'm so sorry, I'm just having car troubles." She paused for a second and looked outside of her car only to see Puck standing against her trunk. She knew that she was going to have to do but she wasn't going to like it "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Puck was just about ready to give up on this chick, seriously she was proving to be kind of crazy, but just as he was about to walk away he heard her car door open and close. He smirked at the girl "Need a ride babe?" he asked. It was pretty much his new favorite goal to call her babe as much as possible, just cause he knew she hated it and she did this thing with her eyebrows and would pout her lips a little when she was angry; it was hot.

"Actually I need a little bit more than that." She smirked at him and opened the backseat of her car.

"Oh yeah?" his smirk only grew larger as he thought she was finally cooperating with him. Maybe he will get some tonight. _I wonder if she'd go down on me in the back seat..._

Puck was so consumed in his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed Rachel come out of the backseat of her car with a babyseat in her arms.

"Yeah."

**Soooo tell me, what do you guys think so far? The reviews will determine when the next chapter will be posted but it's already set up. I'll be bringing in some of the other gleeks next chapter and we'll be introduced to baby berry!**


	2. Two

**A/N: Okay so I got some pretty good reviews for the first chapter and it made me really happy that you guys enjoyed the story so here's the second chapter! For you Puck/Rachel fans out there I think you'll enjoy the development going on here but it's not going to stay all cute and nice for long. BTW, there were some questions that you guys had that I'd like to address...Well I'd like to but i promise that all of those questions will be answered with time :p anyways, this chapter is a little longer than the last but there's a lot going on here so just give it a chance!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEWWW! and of course, I don't own glee. whatever...it's not like i cry myself to sleep or anything...i don't. okay i'm done now(:**

* * *

Rachel sang along softly to the random song playing on the radio. She hadn't noticed the look on Pucks face as she did so.

"You sing?" he asked casually. Rachel just shrugged her shoulders and looked at him.

"Not so much anymore."

"You should join glee. I mean, we suck ass but it's kind of fun and we could use someone like you." She let out a soft 'Hmm.' And he decided not to ask anymore about that because she didn't seem that interested anyways. Then again who would be? They've been shit for the past few weeks and the only reason he ever even joined was to keep an eye on Quinn last year. He didn't expect to like it or anything but its kind of cool he guessed. He set his eyes back on the street and put the volume up on the radio a little.

"So what's your name anyways? I mean 'sides babe, babe"

Puck winked at Rachel who had her head against the window and appeared to be in her own little world. That was kind of annoying actually. Who did this girl think she was? Just ignoring him when he'd offered to give her a ride home? Okay so maybe it wasn't the best idea to suggest that she rides him in return but he didn't know she'd take it so offensively until she smacked him across the face. That shit hurt.

"Rachel Berry." The brunette said quickly without even glancing in his direction.

Honestly, if she hadn't been taught proper manners by her fathers then she wouldn't have even bothered asking in return but she'd always been told that it was impolite to jut leave a person hanging. Wonder what her dad would say if she used that as an excuse for getting pregnant a year ago?

"What's yours?" She asked after another second of silence. She finally looked over at him and crossed her arms protectively over her chest.

"Puck."

"Puck? You're named after a fairy? That's cute." She knew that would piss him off.

"No. Puck as in Puckerman. My name is Noah Puckerman"

"Hm, that's kind of…nice." Well it was. She didn't expect someone who was such a jerk to carry the name Noah Puckerman around with him. She kind of liked it and she most definitely liked it better than just Puck.

"Whatever. So where exactly are we going?"

Rachel sighed. This part was going to be a little tricky. She loved her daughter much more than she loved her stupid reputation and she knew that eventually people would find out about her but she hoped it wouldn't happen as soon as it was.

_Four months ago-_

_"Look who wants to see you."_

_The overly cheerful nurse walked into Rachels room with a small pink bundle in her arms. Rachel sat up on her bed and smiled softly at the sight of her daughter. She never imagined that she'd feel this way about the baby. When she found out she was pregnant she'd decided that this child wasn't hers. She was just meant to have her for someone else and move on with her own life. It's what her own mother did and look at her now, she was…well miserable. She never wanted this life for her baby girl._

_"Have you decided on a name yet?"_

_Rachel shook her head at the nurse as she set the little girl down in her arms and walked out of the room to leave the two alone. She knew it was ridiculous but whenever she held baby, that's what she'd been calling her ever since she'd accepted the pregnancy, she felt good. She felt like she was worth something and she felt loved. It was something she hadn't really been able to say she's felt ever since her daddy died and it was all because of this baby that she'd chosen to give away._

_"Diva?" her dads voice brought her back to reality and she smiled when she saw him walk into the room with a small sympathetic smile on his face._

_"Hi dad."_

_"So, I was just on the phone with the adoption agency. I've got the papers and all you need to do is sign them then this'll all be over."_

_Rachel looked down at baby and sighed, this was it wasn't it? Before she knew it she was shedding her own tears and holding onto the baby for dear life._

_"Dad I know I said I didn't want her and that I wasn't meant to do this now but," she let out a sob and shook her head before looking back at him "I need her."_

_Her dad looked down at her and the baby for a second and sighed. Of course this would happen. He'd known Rachel her whole life and he knew that she wasn't capable of letting a single thing she loved go and he knew the minute she'd found out about the baby that she'd loved her with everything she had, even if she wouldn't admit it at first. This baby meant a lot to him too and he didn't want her to give her up at all but it was her choice._

_"Well you haven't signed any papers…"_

_Rachel wiped a tear off of her cheek before smiling "Really? You mean I can keep her?"_

_"I suppose. But she's your responsibility Rachel. You are her mother now, you put this child before yourself and by no means am I going to be carrying all of the weight around anymore. We're going to start over and try things out somewhere new, somewhere away from the city and definitely away from that boy."_

_She nodded excitedly and felt her smile grow wider as he continued to speak. She didn't care what they did anymore just as long as she got to keep baby._

_"And you're going to need to give her a name, Rachel." This time he had a smile on his own face._

_She looked down at the baby and furrowed her eyebrows. "What do I call you baby?" she looked back at her father "This is such an important decision. Her name is something she's going to carry around for the rest of her life."_

_"Think about it, I'm going to be just outside talking to the people from the adoption agency." He placed a kiss on Rachels forehead then leaned over to press a kiss on the baby's._

_"Hmm…Barbra?" Baby just looked up at her and blinked a few times, in Rachels opinion that was a no._

_"Judy!" Again, nothing. "Maria?" Nope "Come on, give me something baby." She frowned slightly as her baby just yawned before she went back into deep thought._

_"Amelia." She remembered her daddy always saying he'd wanted to name Rachel that but her dad and his Friends obsession got to her birth certificate first._

_She looked down at the baby again "Is that your name sweetheart?" the baby raised her little hand and Rachel smiled feeling tears form in her eyes, seriously that had to stop._

_"Hi Amelia." she reached out and let her daughter take her index finger in her little hand._

"Babe?"

Rachel looked back at Noah and furrowed her eyebrows. "Why do you insist on calling me that? You know my name now and it sure as hell isn't babe."

"Cause it pisses you off. Now where the hell are we going?"

She'd been giving him directions this whole time and he still had no idea. Well he had an idea, she brought a fucking baby seat into his truck but still he expected some details.

"We're picking someone up."

"What, like your sibling or something?"

Rachel looked at him and smiled after a second. She got herself into this so she was going to have to own up to it right?

"Or something." She shrugged and sunk back into her seat.

"The fuck does that mean?" he asked as he parked in front of a daycare.

"You'll see. Are you coming?" she asked but didn't wait for him to get out of the car. The best part about this day was most definitely going to be seeing Milly.

The two stood in front of a desk while Rachel chatted with a woman who seemed to be really familiar with her. Truth be told, Puck had been a nervous mess ever since he'd seen the baby seat. He'd honestly tried avoiding all things kid ever since he had to watch them take his away. He was even a little more temperamental towards his little sister which sucked because she never did anything to deserve it but he just couldn't help it. He didn't want to be here but this Berry girl was a force to be reckoned with and he figured she wouldn't let him just leave her there and he didn't think he had the balls to, especially not if she was going to have a kid with her.

"Hey! Look who's here! Look it's mommy!" Puck almost cursed when he saw a way too cheerful woman carry a baby towards Rachel and call her mommy. The bitch must have been confused because Rachel was- wait a fucking second. Rachel was picking up the baby and cooing her. This can't be right, can it?

"The fuck Berry?" He hadn't realized he'd said that out loud and frowned when he saw the glares from all three women in the room.

"Uhm, sorry."

"Noah, this is Amelia." Rachel offered him a soft pleading smile.

"Oh." He stopped listening after that and just looked down at the baby in her arms. She was fucking adorable, even he wouldn't deny something as cute as that. She had these crazy big blue eyes which he guessed she must have gotten from her father because Rachel had brown eyes…not that he'd noticed or anything. She had dark brown hair and the same olive color that Rachel had. She was tiny, probably no older than a few months, but way more developed than any baby he'd ever seen cause the kid was laughing and playing with things like she owned the place. It was kind of badass. He saw her look up at him with those big blue eyes, almost as if she was waiting for him to play with her. He almost did too except he remembered he didn't have a vagina and that this wasn't his kid, why would he play with someone elses kid? Quickly she realized he wasn't going to do anything and focused her attention on playing with Berrys- or should he say her mommy's- hair.

He wasn't about to admit that he kind of wanted her to pay attention to him again or that it sort of hurt to not reach out and take her little hand in his.

"Noah? We can go now. I kind of need to get Milly home."

He just nodded and walked out of the daycare before settling in his car and not even bothering to offer Rachel for help with getting the baby inside. He was so fucking confused right now that it wasn't until Rachel spoke that he'd realized they were already in front of her house.

"She wasn't expected." He looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows. What?

"I mean, it's not like I wanted a baby at sixteen, I was just trying to have fun with my boyfriend. We'd done it a bunch of times and I was on the pill. It wasn't supposed to happen but it did and I can't say I'm not happy to have her in my life."

When he still didn't speak Rachel unbuckled her seatbelt and sighed. This was worse than she'd expected. He wasn't even attempting to talk to her, she half wanted him to call her a whore and kick her out of his car but no such thing happened. He was just sitting there, staring at her.

"Have fun telling the whole school that the new girl is a whore." She said before getting out of the car then moving to the back to get Amelia's car seat out. Before he could even respond to her she'd taken off.

"Fuck!" he said as he slammed his hand on the steering wheel.

Rachel walked into school with her head high the next day. She'd spent all night up yesterday holding her daughter as she slept and thinking about how she was going to manage school before she realized who gave a fuck? She was better than this cow town, child or not, and she wasn't about to stress over the opinions of some cheerios and a couple of jocks. They were all losers in her opinion. So she was kind of surprised when she walked up to her locker and hadn't received a stare from one person. This was…normal. She was sure the trouble would come later on. Noah didn't seem like the type who would just keep this sort of thing to himself. Why would he? This was the sort of thing he could tell all of his buddies and joke around about. She'd feel kind of bad about how little faith she had in him except she had no reason to.

So when she got through her first few classes without even an acknowledgement by someone else she realized that maybe Noah wasn't as bad as she thought he was. She'd have to thank him for not telling sometime.

"Are you Rachel Berry?"

Rachel almost jumped but turned instead to see an obviously gay, if not then he was really fucking well groomed, guy standing before her.

"Uhm, yes. What's it to you?"

"Puck told me about you."

Her heart sank and she looked at him with wide eyes "He wh-what?"

"Puck told me that he gave you a ride home yesterday and that you could and I quote 'fucking sing your hot little ass off'."

She let out a deep breath and a laugh as she took in what he'd just said. Wow, this guy was a piece of work.

"I'm wouldn't put it like that but then again I don't think anyone would. He's a very…unique person."

"You're telling me, princess." What was with the pet names and this town? She offered him a small smile though before he spoke again "My name is Kurt Hummel and I need you to join glee club."

"Oh. Well I don't think I really have the time and besides, I don't really sing much anymore."

"Nonsense!" Kurt said as he put his arm around Rachels shoulder as if he'd known her for ages. "We meet on Wednesdays right after school until three. I can't wait to see you there. And I'd better see you there or else I'll hunt you down and drag you myself."

"Excuse me? I'll have you know th-"

"Yeah yeah, you aren't a piece of meat, you're your own person and you make your own decisions. Whatever you say, princess. Puck was right about you after all."

She raised an eyebrow and leaned into him "what exactly did he say about me?"

"That you were gorgeous," Kurt looked her up and down "Which I suppose I can't deny. And that you were stubborn and difficult. I won't take that though. Rachel Berry, you've met your match."

Rachel stared at him, seconds away from asking if he was actually seriously before she smiled and decided against it. "You know what, I think I might like you Kurt Hummel."

"Good. So between two people who like each other I should let you know, Puck is off limits."

"I wasn't curious but thank you?" she knew he obviously wasn't available. She saw him with that brunette girl just yesterday.

"No honey, he's obviously got his eyes on you and I just don't want our potential star getting hurt because of our resident manwhore. He's dating Quinn Fabray and has been for almost a year now but word is he gets around."

"Oh…well I can take care of myself. Noah? He's nothing, I've seen rats bigger than that pathetic excuse for a man." She knew what she was saying was kind of harsh, especially considering the fact that Noah had just saved her ass and helped her make a friend in practically no time at all.

Kurt nodded and flipped his perfect hair back "Good, not that I believe you or anything but I do suppose you would know what your doing. Now lets go introduce you to the rest of the gleeks." Rachel nodded and followed Kurt to meet the people she was being forced to associate herself with from now on.

By the end of the day Rachel had met Tina, the asian girl with the purple streaks who was kind of gothic, Artie, who was probably her favorite out of the whole group just because he played a badass guitar and he offered to teach her, Mercedes who was just loud and proud which she loved, Brittany who she remembered as the blonde, Santana who she'd met before but she liked to remember as the slut, Mike and Matt who were the two that made her laugh the easiest and she instantly felt at ease with, and then there was Finn. He was kind of goofy and ridiculously tall which of course she had to comment on but it took no time for the two to get along with each other. Plus he was cute, not sexy like Noah or anything but he was cute which she kind of liked. Too bad she'd promised herself that she wouldn't date until Milly was older because Finn Hudson would have been someone she would have considered.

The only person missing was Quinn who Rachel understood was Pucks girlfriend at the time. "You're not missing much, she's a doll but sometimes she just lacks personality. I mean ever since last year she's just been so dull."

Rachel looked over at Kurt who was sitting next to her on the lunch table and furrowed her eyebrows "What happened last year?"

"Puck didn't tell you? Well the two of them had a kid but they gave it up for adoption and ever since then she's just been really plain and he's just been around… a lot. I don't even know why they're still together-"

Rachel blocked out the rest of what Kurt was saying as she realized what had just happened. Noah had a baby that he couldn't even raise on his own. That's why he'd been so quiet yesterday, it was why he hadn't told anyone about Amelia either. She felt so guilty for the assumptions she'd made about him when obviously they weren't deserved. She had to find the one guy in Lima who actually had drama in his life to help her with hers. Now she had to make this all better, but how?

"It's okay baby, just a second." Rachel held Amelia in one arm as she tried to warm up the baby formula with the other. Things were so much easier when she was just breast feeding but she'd been told that she needed to start letting Amelia get used to the formula or else she'd get too attached. She was supposed to be doing her homework right now, but instead she was trying to calm down a frantic Amelia and heat up milk at the same time. She wonders how she doesn't go insane sometimes. Just then the doorbell rang which caused Rachel to drop the warm milk which caused Amelia to just start crying louder.

"Come on Milly, give me a second please." As if her infant was going to listen. Rachel was never any good at baby talk until Amelia. She always thought it was weird when women talked to their kids like they were adults or something but now she understood.

"Oh, hi." Rachel was surprised to see Noah standing at her door with both his hands in the pocket of his jeans.

He didn't know what he was doing there to be honest. He hadn't seen Berry since yesterday and he wanted her to know that her secret was safe with him if she hadn't already assumed that much. He also kind of wanted to apologize for throwing Kurt at her like that. The kid could get annoying sometimes, he knew that first hand.

"Hey babe, mini babe." He nodded towards Rachel then towards Amelia.

"What are you-" she was cut off as Amelia started to cry louder and turn a shade of pink.

"Is she…she's not like broken or anything right?" Noah asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"No of course not! She's just hungry. Crap, do you think you can hold her for a second while I heat up the milk? Please?"

Noah hesitated before Amelia was practically shoved in his arms. He'd held babies before but never when they were freaking out like this. Rachel walked away towards the kitchen and left the door open for Noah to come inside.

"Uh, Rachel?" he frowned at the baby in his arms uncomfortably.

"Make yourself comfortable! I'll be right out." He heard her yell out and he sighed.

"Well I guess it's just us then kid…you like espen?" he asked as he plopped down onto the couch with Amelia still sobbing in his arms as he flipped on the television and switched the channels until he saw the game.

When Rachel walked back out from the kitchen she found Noah sitting on the couch with a relatively calm Amelia in his arms. He was looking down at her grinning like an idiot and completely ignoring the game on the television.

"What'd you do to my kid Puckerman?" Rachel asked jokingly.

"What can I say? The ladies love me." He said with the grin still on his face until he saw Rachel come up to them with a bottle of milk in her hand. She was going to take her away from him and he knew it wasn't his place to be so annoyed by this but he couldn't help it. He was like attached to this kid or something. Reluctantly he handed her away because he was a fucking guy and he didn't get attached to cute babies and tried focusing on the game.

"What are you doing here, Noah?"

He shrugged "Just wanted to see how you and the kid were doing…you know I didn't tell anyone right? I'm not that big of a fucking asshole to go around telling people your business like that."

Rachel sat down next to him on the couch with Amelia still drinking from her bottle in her arms. "I know."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while just watching the game, well Rachel watching Amelia while Noah pretended to watch the game but was secretly stealing glances at the two of them. It was a burp that came from Amelias little mouth that broke the silence causing the both of them to laugh for a second.

"So you met Hummel huh?" Rachel let out a soft chuckle and nodded her head.

"Yup, he was, uhm, interesting? Anyways, he threatened to drag me by the hair to glee if I didn't show up on my own and I like it better when my hair is attached to my scalp so I think I might actually go check it out."

He nodded "Good, we could use someone like you. I mean I don't really care if glee goes down the crapper or not, I've got football and my fightclub, but it'd be fun." He looked at her and gave her his signature smirk.

Rachel just laughed "I'm not going to even ask you what fightclub is all about but thanks I guess. So how did you get into glee club anyways? You don't strike me as the show choir type."

This was basically how they spent the rest of the day. Talking and laughing and occasionally focusing on Amelia who would fight for attention when she noticed them getting too into their own conversation. It was nice, or well Noah thought it was at least. He couldn't remember the last time he'd smiled so much and wasn't either balls deep in some random cougars mouth or drunk off his ass. How the fuck were Berry and Mini-Berry doing this to him? They were both so innocent and cute and small, well obviously Amelia was small but Rachel was fucking ridiculous compared to him. He kind of liked that though, it made him feel like he could protect them or whatever. He figured all of this was because of Amelia. She reminded him of Beth and what he could have had if she was his own daughter. He hadn't even bothered asking what was going on with the father, any guy would have to be stupid to leave a kid like this behind, or any kid at all. He could kill him for leaving her fatherless like that. He glanced back at the girls and realized Rachel had fallen asleep with Amelia in her arms.

Sighing, Noah grabbed the baby and stood up, heading for the stairs where he'd looked around for her room or something. Luckily for him it was the first room he looked in so he put Amelia in her crib and covered her up before turning to walk away. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard her start to squirm. Panicking, he quickly went back to the crib where Amelia was lying down with tears in her eyes.

"What's up kid?" he asked uncomfortably. Yeah cause the kids gonna answer you Puckerman.

He tried everything from changing her, yeah he was that much of a badass that he could tackle a diaper even if he did have his eyes closed like half the time, offering her stuffed animals, playing her music and even begging before it ended up just being him sitting on the rocking chair with her in his arms.

"What do you want from me?" he asked looking down at the baby. She just blinked a few times before beginning to drool all over his arm and making these babbling noises.

"Yeah that's disgusting. You're lucky your fucking cute, if you were anyone else I would've left by now." She stopped suddenly and he thought he might be getting to her be fore she just started again this time it even looked like she was smiling. Kid was fucking out to get him.

Noah rested his head back against the rocking chair and pulled Amelia up to his chest figuring he'd just wait it out because no way in hell he was leaving a baby alone while she was awake and her mom wasn't. He started humming randomly from the top of his head for a while just embracing the silence. It was different from Quinns bitching or Santanas over exaggerated moans and attempts to flirt with him. This was calmer.

He looked down and smiled when he saw that Amelia had fallen asleep on his chest. He picked her up and put her in the crib as carefully as he could before leaving the room to put Rachel to bed and not in the way he wanted to when he first met her. Noah looked at her for a second, brushing a few strands of her hair back with his fingers as he just watched her breathe in and out calmly. How was she doing all of this? The kid, school, and she was planning on doing glee? He was pretty sure that Rachel was like super woman or an undercover ninja or some shit cause this was fucking crazy.

After another second of just watching her, he got up and left the Berry house with a smirk on his face. No one would believe that he'd just played house with the new girl in school but he thought that maybe he liked it better off as their little secret.

**So there it was! I know it might be a bit much but things are going to slow down a little from here, I just needed to start establishing a relationship between Puck/Amelia/Rachel not to mention the relationship between Rachel and the Glee kids because that's really important too. **

**Next chapter: Rachel and Quinn have an interesting meeting and someone gets slushied! Plus more of Puck/Rachel and Amelia of course!**


	3. Three

**A/N: Here I am again! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who's reviewed and that I hope you keep reading and enjoying the story(: This chapter is a little more Puck centered because I feel like I focus on Rachel way too much but she's still in there too. I've decided I'm going to try to put a memory for her in every chapter just so we could slowly start to fill some gaps up from her past and understand what's really going on, I promise it's a lot more than you think it is(;**

**WELL THEN, onto the story! and you know the drill; I don't own glee. My life sucks. BlahBlahBlahh.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Puck stirred before opening his eyes. Why was his room so fucking bright? He stretched his arms out but instantly pulled it back when he felt a body curl into his side._

_Oh, he thought to himself. Yeah he was very familiar with this dream. It was the one where he would wake up next to Quinn and they'd make out senselessly until she'd suddenly pull away and tell him she needed to go. Then she would walk away and he'd hear crying and he'd walk towards the noise and see Beth there with some strangers holding her. He fucking hated this dream. He figured it was like bad karma or some shit for wanting his best friends girl in the first place. He got Quinn, sure, but after a while he realized she wasn't really what he wanted. In fact he could have told you that after the night they had sex, she was pretty much just a good lay, but when he found out she had a bun in the oven- his fucking bun in the oven- well he grew a little attached to her. It's not love but it's some kind of respect he guessed. This dream was just here to remind him about how much he fucked up._

_Sighing, Puck realized he might as well go with it because shit was going to happen regardless. Turning onto his side he opened his mouth to say something cocky but was instantly shut up when he noticed a certain brunette had taken the place of the blonde that he was used to seeing there._

_"Berry?" he watched her turn in his direction and smile with her eyes still closed._

_"You haven't called me that in forever. Come here."_

_He let her pull him into a kiss, cause he wasn't stupid and only a stupid person wouldn't accept a kiss from someone as smokin' as Berry. What really caught him off guard was how right it felt. Her lips tasted sweet, almost like honey or something which kind of threw him off because he'd kind of been hoping she'd taste like berry's but this worked too, he felt her pull him so that he'd hover over her tiny ass body and her arms went around his neck causing him to feel warm all over. Hopefully this dream would be a quick one because he already knew that he'd have to spend a few extra minutes in the shower when he woke up. But then she pulled away and he groaned 'I take it back, I take it back' and when she didn't pull him into another kiss he pressed his face against her neck and started pressing chaste kisses wherever he could reach._

_"Babe…"_

_"I have to go, it's late."_

_She pressed a kiss against his forehead before getting up from the bed and walking out of the room. He watched her go before throwing himself back on the bed and closing his eyes, what the fuck is this? He's not supposed to be dreaming about Berry. She's annoying and stubborn and the complete opposite of what he was usually into. That's when he heard it. It wasn't Beths cry because he could recognize her cry from anywhere but that didn't stop him from standing up to see where it was coming from. He opened the door and walked towards a brown and pink crib to find an older looking baby, she must have been older than a year old, sobbing and holding her arms out to him. He furrowed his eyebrows before he noticed it, those blue eyes. It was Amelia who was crying for him instead of Beth. He didn't think twice before picking her up and cradling her in his arms in attempts to soothe her. She calmed down after a second and rested her head on his shoulder which made him smile a little, only because she was still way too fucking cute for her own good. But then he heard it. It was unmistakable, loud and clear, and it might have been the most brilliant fucking thing he'd ever heard in his life. "dada?" She'd said it again and he looked down at her unable to speak. Instead he just hugged her and pressed a kiss to her forehead._

_"Hey, sorry I took so long." He turned around and saw Rachel. This never happened in the dream with Quinn. He'd be a little more expressive towards how confused he was if he weren't so determined to hug Amelia until his arms hurt. He saw Rachel smile at the sight and cocked his head to the side._

_"I thought you were leaving…?"_

_"Leaving?" She let out a soft laugh and shook her head before walking towards the two of them and running her fingers through Amelia's hair gently while looking up at him "I'd never dream of it." She leaned up to kiss him and he was about to meet her half way before everything went black._

"PUCK!"

His head fell against the desk and he muttered a couple of curse words all at the same time before opening his eyes and finding Quinn standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. Fuck, she was in bitch mode.

"What's wrong with you? One second I was telling you about the charity event my mom is holding this weekend for the church and the next you're moaning some other girls name and drooling all over the desk."

Moaning some other girls name? Shit. He was in for it now. He didn't know what would be worse, if he'd said Rachel then Quinn would think he was having a wet dream about the new girl in school. If he'd mentioned Amelia then he'd have to explain that he's been playing house with some other girl and the baby that she decided to keep.

"Uhm…sorry? Just haven't been sleeping much babe." Which wasn't completely a lie, he hadn't gotten a full night sleep in a while now. He saw her nod and let out a deep breath thinking that maybe she'd just let him off the hook this one time and after a few minutes of silence he'd figured out that maybe this could work out.

"So who's Rachel?" she asked curiously without even glancing up at him from the assignment she was working on.

"No one." "Is she prettier than me?"

Puck sighed. See that? That right there was why he was getting so sick of her. She'd become so insecure ever since last summer and he couldn't figure out why. She was Quinn Fabrey, the most popular and desirable girl in the school. Now she was just different. Especially as of recently; She'd call him like ten times a day, make sure where he was at all times, barely let him touch her at all and whenever he actually wanted to make time for her she'd be 'busy'. What the fuck was up with that?

"She's no one Quinn. Fuck, I was just talking in my sleep it doesn't mean anything."

"It obviously does if you're dreaming about her, Puck! Look at you, you can't even look me in the eyes or tell me who she is. You're pathetic."

She turned her desk away from him and ignored him for the rest of class which much to his surprise he really didn't care about. He knew that she was going to call him tonight or something and beg for forgiveness and then try to make up for it with a really hot makeout session that would just leave him hanging. It was the same thing everytime so why start changing things now? Maybe he should just forget about it. He could ignore her call tonight and just never talk to her again. Shit, no he couldn't. He already felt like an asshole for fighting with her all the time and breaking up with her? He couldn't do that to her. Or to Beth. Yeah, today was going to suck.

Rachel laughed as Kurt and Mercedes told her about the whole 'Push It' incident earlier last year.

"I can't believe you guys actually did that! Shit, you really do need me" she shook her head at them and smiled. "Well I go this way, I'm gonna try to get to class early and see if I could talk to Mrs. whatever-the-fuck about an assignment. Bye guys!"

"Bye Rachel!" both of them said at the same time as the three went their separate ways. She never imagined she'd actually make some friends around here but these people? The glee kids, they were sort of cool. She was used to crazy and daring and trouble making friends but ever since she'd had Amelia she realized that those people couldn't be a part of her life anymore. She needed to surround herself by good, honest and most importantly, drama-free people.

She practically skipped towards her class and hummed quietly to herself before opening the door, completely disregarding the fact that the lights were turned off.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I, uhm, yeah!"

Rachel covered her eyes and felt her cheeks turn bright pink as she noticed Finn naked from the waist down making out with a girl who was just wearing her bra. Did people in Lima not know the meaning of a bedroom? Seriously, this was the second time she'd walked in on people doing shit like this and she was kind of disgusted at this point.

"Rachel! Uhm…hey!"

"Rachel?" The blonde looked at her and Rachel swore that if looks could kill, she'd be on fire right now. She figured it was just because she'd walked in on them while they were trying to get it on.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry again. I'll just get going now."

She closed the door and let out a deep breath before walking away. This was ridiculous.

Rachel was actually a little bit nervous to come to glee today. She knew that she'd have everyone on her side and from what she'd heard this club really did need her but still, she hadn't actually sung with purpose since the accident happened. Singing might have always been an important part of her life, she was supposed to be famous one day and entertain people, but so was her daddy and it never seemed fair to have one thing and not the other so she gave up on both. But now? Well she was kind of happy again and she figured it wouldn't hurt to give it a try. And after having a long conversation with her dad they both agreed it would be good for her to do this, it was what he'd want her to do.

She walked into the room and smiled when she saw Kurt, Tina and Artie already settled in. She took a seat next to them and Kurt continued to try convincing Tina to let him take her shopping.

"But goth is so 2002, you need a new wardrobe and I need a new hobby!"

"Oh leave her alone, if she can work the look then let her do it." Tina smiled appreciatively at Rachel and she just nodded while Kurt let out an audible huff and crossed his arms.

She looked up and noticed a few other people walk into the classroom. Finn, who blushed when he saw her and moved to the seat furthest away from her, Matt and Mike who were goofing around already, everyone just seemed to crawl in at once and it hadn't really caught Rachels attention until she noticed Puck walk in with a certain blonde on his arm.

Her jaw practically dropped when she finally put the pieces together. The blonde girl who was riding Finn not too long ago was Pucks girlfriend. And people thought he was a manwhore? She was about to say something before walked in clapping his hands cheerfully.

"So everyone, it looks like we've got a new addition to the club today, I'm sure you're all familiar with Rachel,"

She smiled at him as everyone nodded their heads and Kurt elbowed her softly on her side. She would have reacted if she still hadn't been so shocked about Quinn. How could she cheat on him? With Finn nonetheless! Sure he was cute and all but she'd rather have Puck any day. Not that she wants Puck. Because she totally doesn't want him in that way. Whatever, Quinn was a bitch.

"So you're just going to let this random girl in the club? Mr. Schue that's not fair, for all we know she can't even carry a tune."

Quinn glared at Rachel and she raised an eyebrow "Do you have a problem?"

Quinn was about to speak again before coughed loudly and caught their attention. "Rachel, Quinn kind of has a point. Everyone in this club has auditioned and earned their spot so if you don't mind, maybe you'd like to show us something?"

Rachel nodded her head "Of course," she glared back at Quinn "I'm always prepared." She walked over to the band that was just standing on the side of the room. At first she thought it was kind of awkward how they were just there but now she figured that she could use it to her advantage. She whispered into the ear of the pianist and he nodded before signaling the rest of the band to follow him.

_Don't know much about your life, don't know much about your world but, don't wanna be alone tonight on this planet they call earth._

And damnit, the girl really could carry a tune and do so much more with it. By the time she finished the song she'd gotten so into it that she hadn't even realized her eyes were closed. She opened them slowly only to see the glee club, Mr. Schue included, with surprised looks on their faces. Kurt was the first one to break the silence.

"Oh sweet Barbra. Mr. Schuester, I think we've just found our star." And pretty soon everyone was agreeing with him and talking about all of the things they could do now that they had a lead vocalist like Rachel around. She looked over at Puck and smiled when he winked at her and not even Quinns death glare or Santanas scoff could stop her from winking back at him. She'd learned to tolerate him over the last week and pretty soon Noah Puckerman went from being the biggest pain in her ass to being one of the most helpful people in her life. Well sure the two of them still fought like cats and dogs, she thought he was a douche bag and he often found himself calling her a bitch, but they worked somehow. Plus Amelia loved him for some odd reason.

Glee came and went in no time at all and Rachel found herself wondering why she'd stopped singing in the first place. She was walking towards her car with a smirk on her face before she felt someone pull her back by the shoulder.

"Rachel is it? Let's get one thing straight, whatever's going on with you and Puck stops now. He's mine."

The brunette chuckled as she looked up at Quinn. She might have a few inches on her but Rachel was sure that she could take her anytime if she wanted to but she decided against it because honestly, she just wanted to get home and go to sleep. Her dad left work early on Wednesdays to pick up Amelia and spend some time with her while she got a chance to catch up on her life and catching up didn't involve beating up some Lima loser.

"Okay one, aren't you the girl who I saw fucking some other guy in a classroom earlier today? You're a disgusting excuse for a girlfriend and an even worse excuse for a girl because anyone with half a brain would find a better place to cheat on her boyfriend. And two, there's nothing going on between me and Noah so calm the fuck down because I don't need this right now."

Rachel nodded towards Quinn before walking away. She was sure this wasn't over yet but she didn't really care, she didn't want to put up with it right now. She walked up to her car and smiled when she saw Noah standing against her door.

"We have to stop meeting like this Berry." He smirked at her and crossed his arms.

"You're standing against my car, dumbass. What do you want?"

"Just wondering if you wanted me to bring anything when I came over today?"

"Oh, uhm about that, I don't think you'll want to come over tonight." She shrugged her shoulders as she pulled out her keys from her bag and avoided eye contact with him. Rachel wasn't stupid, she knew that the only reason he really wanted to be around her was because of Amelia. It didn't take much to get Kurt to spill his whole history with Quinn and Rachel realized how much sense it made that he'd wanted to be around them. She figured it wasn't hurting anyone so why not let him come over every once in a while and play with her kid? He was kind of helping her out and it made Amelia happier than she'd ever seen her.

"Why not? Is everything okay with Milly?"

"Of course! It's just that my dad is spending some time with her today and they won't be home for a while so it'll just be me and…yeah."

Puck smirked and leaned closer to her "What does that have to do with anything?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes and opened her mouth to speak but nothing would come out. Shit, what was this? There was no way that the kid with the Mohawk was making her speechless.

"I'll be over at five." He kissed her on the cheek at his own risk and smirked when she continued to just look up at him in awe before walking away.

Rachel pressed her hand against her cheek after he was out of sight and shook her head with a smile on her face before getting into the car. That whole time she hadn't noticed Quinn Fabray watching everything that had just happened from a distance.

By four-fifty Rachel was still trying on clothes. It wasn't like her to be so nervous about something but it was the first time that she and Noah had been together alone ever since that first day they'd met last week. Last week. Wow. She stopped herself for a second and realized that what she was doing was so wrong on so many levels. Noah was just interested in her friendship. He had a girlfriend who made it very clear that she wanted him to herself, which was weird considering she was cheating on him. He wasn't that innocent himself, the first time they'd met he was sneaking out of a janitor's closet with Santana the slut (pretty badass nickname if you asked her) and Kurt had mentioned something about some cougars or something. Besides, she had a daughter that she had to worry about. Why was this even bothering her? She sighed as she looked into her bedroom mirror.

There were so many reasons not to want this but it didn't make her want it any less.

Rachel ran downstairs when she heard the doorbell ring and smiled when she saw Noah standing there with a movie in his hand and a stuffed animal in the other.

"I know that Amelia isn't here but I passed by this and I dunno, reminded me of her."

Rachel grabbed the stuffed rabbit from his hands and smiled "This thing reminded you of my baby?"

"Shut up! Its just that the things nose looks like that thing that she does with hers whenever she's laughing and I don't know."

At this point Rachel was just laughing at him. She wasn't trying to make fun of him or make him feel like a loser for what he'd done, in fact it was the opposite of that. Rachel thought it was actually kind of cute that he'd had Milly in mind enough to buy her something like this. It was sweet.

"She's going to love it Noah. Do you want to come in?"

For a night that wasn't supposed to be a date, Rachel found herself feeling too comfortable around Noah. He made her sit through some stupid basketball game which eventually she found herself getting into, though she wouldn't admit that, he helped her make them something to eat and they talked over dinner and finally they were sitting on her living room couch watching Rambo. Okay, so it wasn't the most romantic thing on the planet but it didn't suck. Somewhere between some shit going on in the movie, seriously she wasn't paying any attention at all, she'd wound up practically lying down on top of Noah. Her head rested on his chest while his arm was draped around her shoulder and his fingers played idly with the tips of her hair. She found herself liking this feeling way more than she knew she should have been.

"Berry?"

Rachels head snapped up and she looked at Noah "What?"

"I was wondering, the fuck are you doing in Lima? I mean you're from New York, this isn't exactly a normal change."

She panicked for a second. He didn't want to hear her whole life story did he? It was kind of stupid anyways and she didn't want him feeling bad for her or anything. She looked up at him prepared to lie but lost all willingness to do so when she noticed him looking back at her with nothing but curiosity in his eyes.

"Last year was pretty much shit. My daddy died and I got really fucked up. I started hanging out with people who didn't care about me and dating a guy who wasn't good for me and I got pregnant. When I had milly my dad decided we needed a change and here I am."

"This guy didn't like, treat you bad right? I mean, he didn't hit you or-"

"Psh, do you really think I'd let a guy touch me?"

Noah chuckled and turned his attention back to the television. "Nah, I guess I was just curious."

Rachel just nodded and sighed as she continued to not pay attention to what was going on around her.

_Last Year-_

_The music was too loud and depressing in her opinion. The people smelled and the lights were too dim and normally Rachel would have a few drinks then make her way somewhere funner with better looking people. Tonight, however, it was just perfect for her._

_She sat with a full glass of scotch in her hands and just stared at it as if it were the most intriguing thing she'd ever witnessed in her life. Maybe this was a bad idea afterall. It'd been a week since her daddy's funeral and she just wanted a drink and unfortunately for her, her dad had locked up all of the alcohol in the apartment knowing his daughter all too well. She wasn't this wild child or anything but she'd gotten into her fair share of trouble and he wasn't stupid enough to not notice that as soon as daddy got sick, things from the liquor cabinet started to go missing._

_"I've been sitting here for the past five minutes watching you watch your drink," Rachel looked up and saw a rather young looking guy sitting right next to her with a bottle of water in his hands and an almost devilish smirk on his face "Now either that thing had better burst into flames or I'm demanding some kind of iou."_

_"I didn't ask you to sit there and stalk me, I don't owe you anything."_

_She finally rose the glass up to her lips and took a long sip of the drink. "Now that's more like it. So what are you so depressed about? Cat jump out of the window? Boyfriend dump you for someone hotter?"_

_"My dad died you asshole."_

_He stared at her for a second almost as if he wanted to apologize but that look was quickly replaced with another "Sucks…You should move on."_

_Rachel rose an eyebrow at him "Excuse me? Did you not hear what I said?"_

_"Oh I heard you, I'm just saying people die all of the time, it's what's supposed to happen. Do you go out and drown yourself in drinks everytime the sun goes down?" She looked down at her drink again and ignored him. "Besides, I'm sure he wouldn't want you out here drinking all alone. Especially since I can tell you must not be older than sixteen, am I right?"_

_She shrugged her shoulders and looked back at him "Maybe. But that doesn't matter, who do you think are telling me what to do? Unless you're some kind of certified psychologist I suggest you get the fuck out of my face."_

_"Alright, alright I get it, you don't want me to talk anymore so I'll just stop now." He took a swig of his water and stared straight ahead as she went back to staring at her drink. It took less than a minute for her to crack._

_"What do you want from me?"_

_"You're cute," he said calmly as he turned to face her "I think you'd be even cuter if you smiled a little bit and I was hoping you'd let me try to find out if my theory is true or not. Let me buy you a drink."_

_Was this guy for real? Rachel just stared at him like he was an alien or something before nodding her head. "Fine, but don't try anything fishy because I carry a rape whistle."_

_An hour later…_

_Rachel laughed and put her hand on his thigh, she was always a touchy drunk and it tended to get her into trouble but that was exactly what she was asking for tonight._

_"Thank you." She said to him now cheerfully._

_He smiled and looked at her. "For what?"_

_"For making me smile" she nudged him "And laugh, and just feel. Hey, why aren't you drinking?" she'd already had four drinks and that was enough to send a tiny Rachel over the edge but he'd barely had two bottles of water._

_"Well your welcome." He nudged her right back "Eh, I'm not much of a drinker. I sing so I like to keep my vocal chords in the best shape possible and drinking kind of defeats the purpose of me taking such good care of myself."_

_"Oh my god you sing? I sing!" he laughed at her cheerfulness "Do you now?" she nodded excitedly before speaking "Maybe…maybe you could sing for me one day? You know, soon?" she bit her bottom lip and watched him for a second. "Sure, as long as you promise to call me tomorrow?" he grabbed her hand and wrote his phone number on it. She smiled and nodded her head again, "Of course I will," she read the name he wrote down before looking back at him "Jesse St. James."_

_It was the beginning of something that Rachel, even then, knew was going to change her life._

The next day at school Rachel was greeted surprisingly by Santana the slut and Brittany who always seemed to be with her.

"Hey Rach," she looked at Santana and crossed her arms over her chest "Look, we're going to be in glee club together and all so I was hoping to call a truce? For the sake of the club I mean. I still don't like you but we're gonna have to put up with each other right?"

"You want to call a midget to put up with Rachel for you?"

Both brunettes looked at Brittany who was just staring at them expectantly. Rachel rolled her eyes deciding she was in no mood to explain the word truce to someone who was supposed to be a junior in high school and just waved her hand at the girls.

"Whatever." Rachel turned around to walk away from them before she felt something cold and wet cover her from head to toe. She let out a gasp and heard an eruption of laughter come from all around her before she reached up to swipe the sticky substance off of her eyes. The last thing she saw before seeing only red was Quinn with a slushie cup in her hand and a smug smirk on her face.

"Dude, your girl is out there getting her ass kicked by some chick covered in slushie. It's fucking hot!" Puck furrowed his eyebrow at Mike and his enthusiasm towards something like this. Like he'd expected, Quinn was waiting outside of his doorstep when he had left Rachels house last night and they did everything according to plan and she was his girl again and there was no way his girl was getting her ass kicked by someone else.

He ran as fast as he could to where he heard screaming and people chanting and rooting the girls on. It took a while but after pushing through a few horny perverts, he was finally able to see what was going on. Rachel had red slushie all over her body while she pulled Quinns hair with one hand and smacked her wherever she could reach with the other. If these weren't his girls he'd be so fucking turned on right now but the last thing he wanted was for his baby mama and Rachel to hate each other. This was bad, very fucking bad.

"What the hell! Stop it!" Puck pulled Rachel away from Quinn and wrapped his arms around her chest, locking her against him so that she couldn't move her arms anymore. Mike instantly helped him out and held Quinns arms behind her back so she couldn't move either. Both girls continued to squirm and yell at each other though.

"I told you to stay away from him!"

"Try trusting him a little bit, slut! Nothing is going on between us though I'm flattered that you're intimidated enough by me to think so."

Before Quinn raised even more hell, both girls were pulled in separate directions, Quinn towards the music room and Rachel towards the parking lot.

"Where the fuck are you taking me Puckerman!"

"Out of here. Gimme your car keys Berry." When she didn't cooperate he took her bag from her out of force and practically locked her in the car.

"Now what the fuck was that about?" he looked her up and down before she spoke.

"She threw a drink all over me! Who the fuck does that type of thing without expecting to get their ass kicked? She had it coming honestly, she's hated me for no reason ever since we first met."

Puck rolled his eyes. Shit all of this was his fault wasn't it?

He turned the car on and drove out of the parking lot. "Where are we going?" she asked, thankfully a little calmer than before.

"Well we're ditching school first, then we're going to pick the kid up early and then to your place, you're a fucking mess."

Rachel looked down at herself and sighed, she couldn't argue with him there.

After picking up Amelia and getting a change of clothes, Rachel found herself feeling much better. She suggested a walk to Noah which was how they wound up here. Rachel looked down at the stroller to see that Amelia had been happily distracted by her new toy bunny. She then looked up at Noah and smiled when she realized he was watching Milly play too.

"She's lucky she doesn't have your nose."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head. "Geez, thanks."

"Hope she doesn't have your big mouth either. Though she is kind of a brat which I'm positive she got from you."

"Are we just going to spend all day insulting me or will you say something nice and stay on my good side for at least the rest of this walk."

Noah huffed dramatically which made her smile. He totally got that one from Kurt. "Didn't say your nose was ugly," He decided it was time to stop walking and sat down on a nearby bench. When she sat down next to him and turned the stroller to face in her direction he looked back at her. " It's actually kind of cute on you. A lot about you is kind of cute actually..."

Rachel looked down and tried to hide a smirk that he knew he caused, cause he was such a badass and all, "doesn't hurt that you have a hot ass too."

She rolled her eyes at him before speaking "So you think I'm cute?"

"Nah, I was just trying to get you to shut the fuck up." She smacked him on the arm "Kidding! I'm just kidding, shit!"

"Then say it!"

He sighed and looked at her, noticing how close she actually was to him now. If he just tilted his head a little and she just moved hers slightly forward, they'd be kissing and he'd be finding out if her lips really were as sweet as in his dream. "You're beautiful, Rachel."

She smiled a little bit and held his gaze for a moment. Her heart was beating way too quickly and soon enough she found herself looking down at his lips, wondering what he tasted like, what they'd taste like together, what he'd feel like. Before she knew it their lips touched softly. They kind of just stayed like that for a second, brushing against each other with caution, before Noah pressed his lips to hers more roughly and pulled her into a real kiss. Rachel groaned and put her hands on either side of his face so she could pull him in deeper to her. He tasted better than she'd expected he would. Rachel bit down gently on his bottom lip as if asking for entrance and the minute she felt his tongue practically assault her mouth, she heard a cry.

They both looked down at Amelia who was practically falling out of her stroller, trying to reach the bunny she'd dropped on the grass. Rachel was the first to completely pull away from him and grabbed the toy before brushing it off, lord knew what kinds of diseases were around them, and handing it back to her daughter. She coughed before standing up.

"We should get going, I need to put her down for a nap and then clean the house up a little bit before my dad gets home. Plus I've got a shit load of homework and laundry to do an-"

Noah cut her off with a kiss. "We aren't going to talk about this?"

"N-no. Not right now at least." She saw him frown a little bit and brushed her hand softly against his cheek, "Later I promise. I just can't right now."

He nodded his head and stood up, forcing her grip off from the handles of the stroller and replacing them with his own. She smirked at him which made him smile a little bit. He didn't know when or how the fuck Rachel hand managed to wrap him around her little ass finger but she had and he wasn't really complaining. He suddenly couldn't wait until later.

Back at school Quinn was still holding an ice pack to her face and whimpering in pain everytime she made the slightest wrong move. At least this was her office aid class and she had the nurse right next door if she needed a new ice pack or something. She'd spent the rest of her time trying to get back at Rachel. She was going to do anything to make sure she learned her lesson. She wasn't allowed to just walk in and take Puck away from her. Sure, she'd heard the rumors about all of the other girls he'd been with but something was different about Rachel. Puck never talked in his sleep and he never, ever let anyone call him Noah.

Her head snapped back up from the spot on the office desk that she'd been staring at when she heard the door being opened. In Lima you usually saw the same people all of the time so you couldn't blame her for starring a little bit when the tall blue eyed guy walked in as if he owned the place. He was wearing a black leather jacket along with a grey shirt underneath and dark jeans. He could have been out of a magazine or something, Quinn swore. He smirked at her reaction, obviously enjoying the fact that she appreciated his appearance.

"Can I help you?"

"I hope so, I'm looking for a Rachel Berry?"

Quinns eyes went wide. This couldn't be seriously happening to her right now. Of course the hot guy was looking for Rachel. Something about her obviously had to be really special because as of right now, Quinn just didn't think it made sense.

"Oh, yeah she goes here. Not sure where she went, last I saw her she was running off with my boyfriend."

"Running off with you boyfriend? Well if I were you I wouldn't be so bitter."

Quinn scoffed "And why is that?"

"Because, Rachel Berry is my girlfriend."

**Don't forget to keep reviewing! They seriously make me so happy haha.**

**Next chapter: Rachel and Noah discuss their kiss, Quinn plans something devious and we figure out what's really going on between Jesse and Rachel!**


	4. Four

**A/N: I'm baaacckk! And i'm apologizing in advance for this chapter, you Puck/Rachel fans are going to hate me for a while but I promise things will get better! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I've decided that I won't update again until I've got at least 30 reviews. I don't want to push it yet but I really love reading other peoples inputs so make sure you tell me what you think when you're done reading.**

**REMINDERR, I don't own glee. -sobs-**

**

* * *

**

Rachel looked down at her hands as they fidgeted in her lap. She glanced up at Noah to see that he was staring directly at her, expecting her to say something first. She would normally be the first one to throw everything out there, tell him he was out of line and that he really didn't know what he was getting himself into. She should tell him that she was a little (a lot) more complicated than Quinn Fabrey will ever be and that he was better off being with her because at least the worst was behind the two of them.

So if she knew exactly what she should be saying right now, why couldn't she just spit it out?

"I-" "Look-"

Both of them looked at each other and let out a kind of tense laugh when they tried talking at the same time. Maybe she needed some more time, the kiss only happened a few hours ago and she'd been distracting herself from thinking about the situation with everything that she possibly could. She cleaned the kitchen, did her laundry, did her fathers laundry, gave Amelia a bath, and she was supposed to be doing her calculus homework now but the minute she felt Noah sit down next to her on the couch she lost all ability to focus on anything except for him.

"Berry…" He lifted her chin so that she'd have no choice but to look at him and swallowed when he noticed all of the concern on her face. He didn't really know what she wanted to hear and to be honest he didn't know what he wanted to say either so he did the only thing that he knew how to do. He kissed her again.

Rachel gasped softly when she felt his lips on hers again. God, he really was a good kisser. His lips moved slowly, patiently even, as he gave her control of how intense things got. After a second she realized she couldn't just settle for this pace that they were moving in, it was too sweet and too personal for her. Rachel put one of her hands behind his head and another wrapped around his neck as she pulled him in deeper into the kiss. She needed to feel more of him all of a sudden and if he wasn't just going to give it to her then she had no problem taking it.

He let out a groan and put his arms around her waist. The next thing he knew she was straddling his lap and barely grinding (but he totally felt it) against his lap. Shit, Puck was an experienced guy okay? He'd been with more cougars than he can count, fucked almost the whole cheerio squad and you can say the extra credit he earned in English class was pretty fucking well deserved. He hadn't felt like he was about to cum in his own pants since maybe the sixth grade and that was just because that bitch from his moms book club kept practically shoving her tits in his face like it was all good. Any guy would have cracked under that situation, but this? This he was supposed to he used to. Girls were all over him all of the time so why was he pulling away to catch his breath with this one?

The minute he felt like he could breathe again he shifted so that Rachel laid down beneath him and he hovered over her, just like in his dream. Fuck, this better not be another one of those because he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle it once he woke up. He pressed his lips to her neck, her collar bone, and just as he was about to pull down the straps of her tank top, she stopped him.

"Noah,"

"Mmm, what babe?"

"I-I can't do this." She pushed him off of her and sat up on the couch.

"Okay," he let out a deep breath and tried calming himself down.

He might be a douche bag but he'd never actually make a girl do something that she obviously didn't want to do, even if he did kind of think that Rachel wanted this.

"Noah, you have a girlfriend…"

Quinn was the least of her concerns right now though. It wasn't like she was the most loyal girlfriend on the planet either. She didn't deserve someone like Noah even if she hadn't been cheating on him.

"Yeah," he sighed and ran his hand through the short hair on his head as he thought for a second.

"Look, I really like you Noah. You're a pain in the ass sometimes, sure, but I still like you for some reason. And I really don't want to fuck this friendship up over something like this. Can we just, just try to keep things friendly?"

Well shit, he'd never really been rejected by a girl before. He expected her to at least ask him to take things slower, to beg him to break up with Quinn then get with her. He didn't really know what he would have done if that'd actually happened, though. The thought of dumping Quinn had never really occurred to him before. Well he'd thought about it but why would he break up with her if he could have other girls on the side? His life was pretty much perfect. Or well it was until Rachel came around. Now she was kind of all he thought about. He wanted to fight with her and make her laugh and kiss her until she made those hot little noises that she made whenever things got a little more intense. And he'd be damned if he said he didn't want Amelia too because he did.

"Yeah, whatever. That's cool." He stood up and looked down at Rachel "So uhm, I should go. Quinn's probably wondering where I am."

Rachel frowned. "Noah, don't-"

"Bye, Rach." He kissed the top of her head before walking out of the house, leaving Rachel alone in her living room.

The next day in school Rachel couldn't find herself able to concentrate on anything. She tried talking to Noah twice but he'd just brush her off and use lame excuses like 'I gotta get to class' or 'Quinns waiting for me' to get away from her and to be quite frank she was getting tired of his bullshit already. If he wanted to be immature and not talk about what was going on between them then fine but she wasn't going to just let him get away with it that easily.

"Hey Rachel." The brunette turned around and saw no one but Quinn standing against one of the lockers.

"Are you seriously coming back for more? Because I don't have a problem with kicking your ass again but I was sure you'd leaned your lesson by yesterday." She said before crossing her arms.

"Oh I learned my lesson alright. I just wanted to say sorry about that, I mean if I had known exactly what you'd been through I would have gone a little easier on you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you'll see." She smirked at her before walking away from a very confused Rachel.

Rachel practically ran out of class as soon as the last bell rang. She wanted to try picking Amelia up from daycare a little earlier today so that she'd have time to call Noah and get him to talk to her. She was so focused on finding her keys inside of her bag that she hadn't noticed someone standing against the trunk of her car. When she finally looked up she felt her legs stop moving along with everything else around her.

_Last year-_

_Rachel woke up suddenly and ran towards the bathroom without even bothering to look at the time. Jesse stirred and groaned when he felt her leave the comfortable position she was in quickly. It was the third time this week that she'd randomly felt the need to vomit and he was actually starting to get a little worried about her._

_By this point she was practically living in the small apartment he was currently residing in with him. It wasn't all that far from the school that she attended, not that she even went very much anymore. Jesse was on a break from NYU where he was just a freshman majoring in musical theater, and she'd been focusing on spending as much time with him as possible before he had to start going back to class and things got too busy for the two of them. He loved having her around but as of recently she'd been so moody and it was making him consider just moving on all together._

_She couldn't possibly expect that a future star like him was going to stick around with her. Sure she was gorgeous and so young that she'd basically let him call all of the shots and she was even talented but he wasn't actually that serious about her. They were young and who the hell wanted commitment like that at such a young age? So he wasn't. He let her believe whatever she wanted though, that he was a good guy and that he was in love with her and whatever. She got to think of Jesse as she pleased while he went off and did what he wanted whenever she wasn't around. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her right?_

_"Rachel, darling, are you alright?" Well obviously she wasn't alright but he didn't know what he could do for her._

_"Yeah," she coughed before he heard the toilet flush._

_Figuring it was safe to go inside he opened the door and saw her sitting on the ground with her head against the cold tile of the wall. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before going to the kitchen and getting her a water bottle from the fridge. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her small and clearly fragile frame until she had no choice but to curl up into his side._

_They sat in the silence while Rachel drank the water he'd given her before he heard a sob escape her lips. "Rach, don't cry. Shh, it's going to be alright."_

_"No it's not," she sobbed again before looking back up at him "I'm pregnant."_

_He looked at her for a moment and it reminded her of the same look he'd given her when she'd told him about her father's death. But then he cleared his throat and sat up, still not letting her escape from his hold._

_"Abort it." He said as if it was the simplest decision he'd ever made in his life._

_"What?" she moved away from him and protectively placed her hands over her stomach. "No Jesse! We can't do that!"_

_He furrowed his eyebrows at her before chuckling "Come on Rachel, do your seriously think you can have a baby at this age? We both have so much going for us. You know my five year plan, nowhere on it does it say have a child with my sixteen year old girlfriend, be serious now."_

_"How can you be so calm about all of this? As if it doesn't even matter. Jesse, this isn't just something we can get rid of and pretend never happened. I won't do It."_

_"Ah, Rach come on. You can't be more than two months along so it technically isn't even a baby yet. We can do this together. Please darling, I'm only thinking about what's best for us."_

_"No you're thinking about what's best for you and your five year plan. You know what? Fuck you Jesse. If you don't want to do this then fine, I'll do it myself."_

_She stood up from the floor and walked over to the bedroom. Rachel heard Jesse calling after her but continued to look for her clothes before pulling off the sweatshirt she'd borrowed from Jesse to sleep in. Before she was able to finish getting dressed she felt Jesse pull her by the arm and turn her around._

_"Jesse, just stop it. I'm leaving."_

_"No, I can't let you leave at this time, are you insane?" He sighed and let go of her arm to sit down on the bed._

_"What were you planning on doing about this Rachel?"_

_She shrugged her shoulders "Adoption? You were right, I can't have a baby now but I can't kill it either. We could give it to someone who actually wants him or her, someone who can handle it."_

_He should have just let her walk away. Just a few minutes ago he was thinking about breaking up with her anyways so why not just let her do what she wanted? She clearly thought she was able to deal with this on her own and he definitely didn't want to have to put up with a pregnant girlfriend right now. But when she threatened to leave something inside of him began to stir. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before and the next thing he knew he, the Jesse St. James, was chasing after her. He couldn't just let her go, he feared that he might be in love with Rachel Berry._

_"Okay." He whispered after a second. Rachel smiled and moved so that she was standing in between his legs._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, we'll start looking into adoption agencies as soon as possible and figure things out." He couldn't believe he was risking his whole future for some girl who he hadn't even been that faithful to. But Rachel Berry wasn't just some girl and he was going to give her whatever she wanted._

"Jesse." Rachel didn't think she was capable of saying much more than that at the moment.

"Rachel. You know, you are just about the hardest person to find? You'd make a marvelous convict darling."

"Don't call me that." She clutched her bag closer to her and looked at him "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." He took a few steps before he was standing right in front of her and took both of her hands in his own. "I've missed you, Rachel. How could you have just left New York like that? Left me like that? After everything we've been through."

Rachel frowned and looked down at his hands unable to move hers away from the warmth that his offered. She wasn't in love with Jesse anymore; she couldn't be in love with him anymore but he had a point. Her dad just made her leave without saying a word to anyone. He never got the chance to meet Amelia or hold her or even know that she'd decided to keep her. Hadn't she done the same thing to him that Quinn had done to Noah? Well not that Jesse wanted the baby or anything but still, she was keeping something that belonged to him a secret.

"I have to go, Jesse."

"Don't shut me out, Rachel. I pulled every string I had and came all the way to this fucking cow town just to see you. At least talk to me for more than a second."

She saw the desperation in his eyes and sighed. "Come over tonight. I really have to be somewhere now but later we can talk."

He smiled at her and pressed his hand against her cheek in that way that used to make her turn pink. Now it just made her kind of uncomfortable.

"I'll be over at five. Thank you, Rachel. You have no idea how much this means to me."

She just nodded and walked away from him. This was so fucked up.

Puck scratched his head as he watched his friends talk and joke around. He remembered when he would go out like this normally last year. He and Quinn would go to this place almost all of the time, even when no one else was able to come with them. He looked over at her and watched as she spoke animatedly with Santana. He could have laughed at the sight. If only she knew…

"Dude, are you like alright? You've been kinda distant lately."

He looked up at Finn and shrugged his shoulders. You don't hang out with the asshole for a week and you get thrown under the bus.

"Awe, did I hurt your feelings Finnessa? I've just been busy dude."

"With Rachel." Quinn said before rolling her eyes.

He stayed quiet and looked down when he felt all eyes go on him.

"What's with that chick anyways? I mean she's hot and all," Finn ignored the death glare from Quinn and kept talking "But that's about it."

"She's cool. You just don't know her like I do." He shrugged again "Can we not talk about Berry today? I'm here with you guys."

"Yeah, and she's with her boyfriend now anyways."

Puck looked at Quinn and raised an eyebrow. "Babe, Berry doesn't have a boyfriend."

"She didn't tell you? He flew in from New York yesterday and even came to school looking for her. I told him we knew each other and he told me all about their little relationship."

Puck shifted so that he was facing Quinn. "What'd he say?"

She let out a devious smirk and shrugged her shoulders. "Oh you know, they met after one of her dads died, fell in love, and practically lived with each other, blah blah blah," she looked at him knowingly as she skipped one big detail "and before he even knew it she skipped town without even saying goodbye or telling him she was leaving and now here he is, looking for the love of his life. It's romantic if you really think about it. He really seemed to miss her."

She had a boyfriend? Shit. That was why she was so eager to get him off of her the other day. He squeezed Quinns hand a little harder than he usually would and she jumped.

"Baby! What the hell?"

He looked at her and shook his head "Uh, sorry. I- I have to go." He got up from the booth they were sitting in and rushed out of the diner not really knowing where to go from there.

Rachel opened the front door and smirked when she saw Jesse standing there with a bottle in one hand and flowers in the other.

"Rachel," he smiled "I remember you said your favorite kinds of flowers were white and red orchids and of course your favorite, scotch."

She took the flowers from him and smiled "Thank you," when she eyed the bottle in his hand though she shook her head "I don't drink anymore Jesse. I haven't since-"

"Before the pregnancy. I should have guessed. I'm sorry."

They both stood there awkwardly before Rachel broke the silence.

"Come inside Jesse, I have something to show you,"

He nodded and walked behind Rachel into the living room of the house. He sat down on the couch and smiled up at Rachel who was just standing nervously beside him.

"I haven't developed a habit of biting since you last saw me and I'm pretty sure I don't have cooties or anything so sitting down next to me won't kill you, you know."

She just shook her head at him "No, if I sit down then I'm going to lose all of my nerve and never go through with this so just sit there. I'll be right back."

Jesse nodded, she was acting a little weird but he figured that if he ever wanted to get back on her good side then now wasn't the time to be pointing that out to her. He leaned back into the seat and relaxed as he waited for Rachel to return.

She walked up to the nursery and smiled when she saw Amelia beginning to wake up from her nap. After a while she'd become so accustomed to this schedule that the two of them shared. These past couple of months have been all about Amelia and while she loved every second of having her around she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if she had some help or if she'd just given her up all together. Would she regret it less if she had someone by her side? She even found herself feeling guilty for holding back, like she didn't love Amelia as much as she knew she could which was terrible but she couldn't help it.

It wasn't until that week with Noah that she'd actually felt like things were alright. No, not alright. Things were great when he was around. It wasn't just about taking care of Amelia but someone was kind of taking care of her too. She was a pretty independent person and normally didn't need to be watched over but it was nice to have someone listen every once in a while. But now Noah wanted nothing to do with her and the man who'd put her in this situation in the first place was downstairs begging her to give him a chance. Maybe this was how it was meant to be and Noah was just one of those signs that people always asked for meant to help her see what was right in front of her face.

It never really crossed her mind that she might have things the other way around. That Jesse might be that sign leading her to Noah.

Grabbing a tired looking Amelia, Rachel made her way back downstairs as she ran through the speech she'd come up with in her head over and over again. She was just going to tell him the truth; That she couldn't let her go and that she was sorry but she understood if he wanted nothing to do with her. A couple of times she slipped and thought something like 'I'm sure there's a whore back in New York who'd be more than willing to replace me.' But she'd quickly silence herself because she was trying and because this baby was going to need a father one day.

When Jesse heard Rachel coming back down the stairs he smiled and leaned a little more into the couch. He wondered what the surprise was. Rachel had always been a very creative person in his own opinion. When he thought she was going to do or say one thing, she'd just surprise him and do something completely unexpected. So he arrived to Lima expecting her to hate him and not even give him a second glance. Maybe she was going to come downstairs in one of those sexy ass lingerie things that she used to wear for him and show him what he'd been missing for the past few months. He felt his pants get a little tighter at just the thought of seeing her half naked again and he grinned. A guy could dream couldn't he? Instead what he got was completely beyond anything he could have imagined.

Rachel was holding a baby in her arms. It took him a second before he realized what exactly was going on. The blue eyes, the dark locks of hair, the way Rachel held her protectively against her side as she rested her head comfortably on her shoulder. But it couldn't be, could it? Anger was the first thing he felt. Why the fuck had she done this? A child was going to ruin his life and he'd only told her that a million times when he first found out about the pregnancy until he was positive that she was going to give it up for adoption. She'd risked both of their futures for that child in her arms. As he took in the baby's appearance once again he felt sympathy. He knew he fucked up and everything but was he that bad that she felt she had to lie to him and move to the middle of nowhere just to stay away from him? He felt like an asshole for making her do this on her own. But he hadn't made her do it on her own. This was all Rachel and her stubborn nature. Once he went through anger all over again and he found himself begin to feel a little emotionally drained he managed to feel something that he'd never thought he'd feel. Pride. That little girl right there? That was the two of them put together in the most amazing way. She was so beautiful and calm and if he could imagine the perfect daughter he was sure that this little girl was still ten times better. Shit, now he just felt like an asshole again.

"Say something?" Jesses attention was taken away from the baby in her arms as she spoke and he just shook his head.

"I-I don't," He just shook his head again and suddenly felt that speaking was useless. He had so many things running through his head that he couldn't pick one thought and turn it into words for her.

"I know it's a lot to take in and that you didn't want her but to be honest I couldn't give less of a shit about what your opinion is on this whole situation."

Ouch, that one actually kind of hurt but he found himself able to speak again, only to defend himself though. "Hey, I know I fucked up but this? This is ten times worse than what I did to you. Who lies about a baby as revenge?"

"She isn't revenge, Jesse. I couldn't do it. The minute they put her in my arms I knew that adoption just wasn't going to happen. She's my baby and I wasn't going to let someone else have her while I spent the rest of my life wondering what if."

"She's our baby Rachel and it would have been nice to have a hand in deciding what happened to her and where she went."

"Please, because you were so fucking eager to be a part of the pregnancy."

"Cut the shit Rachel, you're the one who pushed me away."

"And you're the one who cheated on me! You act like you don't know me at all, Jesse. Do I seriously strike you as the kind of girl who'll sit around and accept that?"

Things grew silent and Rachel hadn't even realized that she had one hand resting over Amelias ear as if she were trying to protect her from the argument that was taking place right in front of her. She looked down and rubbed her daughters back softly before looking back at Jesse who was just watching them. If she weren't so pissed off she would shove the fact that she knew she was right in his face.

"What's her name?"

Jesse was trying his hardest to sound calm even though he was still pissed off.

"Amelia."

"Amelia, huh?" he said it again as if to try it out before looking back at Rachel. "It's pretty. What's her last name?"

Rachel looked him in the eyes unafraid of the argument she knew was going to come up now. "What does that even matter?"

"What is it Rachel?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because maybe I want to be a part of my daughters life and it'd be nice if she could at least carry my name."

Rachel froze. Did he just say that he wanted to be a part of her life? Rachel never expected that to come from his mouth.

"It's Berry. My dad didn't think it'd be a good idea to give her your last name since you didn't want her anyways and I most definitely didn't expect to ever see you again, so her last name is Berry." She admitted.

"I didn't. I didn't want to be a part of her life but when you left- shit, I can't take not having you Rachel."

He stood up and walked towards her, lifting his hand so he could stroke her cheek again but this time she pulled back before he got to touch her.

"And I'd like to try having her too, if you'd let me of course."

Her grip on Milly grew tighter as Jesse spoke. This was all her fault wasn't it? She'd been the one who decided to bring Amelia downstairs and show her to him. It's just that she expected him to push them away. To take one look at the two of them and laugh before taking the first flight back to New York and never bothering them again. This was unexpected. Jesse St. James didn't have very much of a heart, he was honest and romantic and a douche bag but she would never classify him as sweet or caring and she couldn't tell if it was real or not. She heard a ding come from the kitchen and knew that must have been the vegan lasagna she'd been making for dinner. Shit she forgot about that being there.

"I have to get that," she said "Do you maybe want to hold her for me? Just for a second while I get dinner out."

Jesse smiled and nodded his head before reaching out to pick his daughter up. The minute he felt her get comfortable in his arms he knew what Rachel was talking about; It would have felt weird to let anyone else be in this position. He looked up as Rachel walked out of the room and couldn't help but let his eyes roam south. She still looked good, better even than he'd remembered her. She was fuller now, still tiny but her body had matured in ways that it still hadn't before she was pregnant. He wasn't letting someone who looked like that go ever again. He looked down at the child in his arms and smiled uncomfortably as he rocked her up and down causing her to stir and make whining noises. Okay, so she obviously didn't like that.

He was trying to hold her the same way Rachel had been and eventually he felt himself get the hang of it. As long as she didn't move too much or vomit on him or anything he figured it'd be alright. Babies had always kind of creped him out and he'd never really held one before so this whole thing was new to him. He jumped though when he heard a hard knock on the door and figured it'd be no big deal if he opened it since Rachel was busy.

Puck stood on the porch of the Berry home anxiously before knocking on the door. At first he wasn't sure if he wanted to see her or not. He'd already made himself look like a dumbass in front of her for no reason. He had no idea what was going through his head as he pulled her into that second (third, whatever) kiss the other day. It wasn't like he was going to leave Quinn or anything and besides, she just thought of him as a friend and he should have known that from the start. He just needed some time to think to himself and recover from the major douche move that he'd made in front of her. All because of that fucking dream. But when Quinn mentioned a boyfriend to him, Puck couldn't find himself able to think of anything else. She had to be lying to him, trying to piss him off or something but she had known a lot about Rachel and her past and he knew that she wasn't going to tell Quinn her life story. And then there was that knowing look, as if there was some kind of inside joke between them or something, which just scared the shit out of him. He needed to know what was going on and the only person who was going to tell him the truth was Rachel.

When some jackass opened the door, Puck felt himself loosing his shit. He was too young to be Berry's dad but looked old enough to be in college or something. And he most definitely wasn't from here because just the expression on his face made him stand out like a black sheep. Then he noticed the kid in his arms. It wasn't true, it couldn't be fucking true.

"Rachel!" He yelled causing the guy to stand protectively across the small space between him and the open door. Puck looked down at Milly who looked kind of uncomfortable in his arms and he frowned. "RACH!"

"She's busy, who the hell are you?"

"I'm Puck. Who the fuck are you?"

"Noah?" Rachel had to stand on the tips of her toes just to see the top of Pucks head.

"I'm Rachels boyfriend actually."

"Her what?" "My what?" Both of them sounded just as surprised to hear the word 'boyfriend' escape Jesses mouth and Puck felt himself getting angrier.

"What the fuck Rach? Why didn't you just tell me you had a boyfriend? After all that shit, you lied to me?"

"Noah no, Jesse isn't my boyfriend." She glared at him before turning her attention back to Puck.

"Rachel darling, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I think it's only right that since we've got a daughter together and all that we should just get back together."

Rachel glared at Jesse "You, I will talk to you later. Get Amelia inside of the house." She practically pushed him away from the door before turning back to Puck. "Noah, please believe me, Jesse and I don't have anything going on."

"Not what Quinn told me. You know what? Fuck this shit. Have fun playing house with that douche bag."

He was walking away before she yelled at him "Hey! What the fuck is your problem? He has a right to want to be a part of his daughter's life. It has nothing to do with us."

"That's just it babe, there never was an 'us'. I played nice to get into your pants but I don't want to put up with this shit anymore. I'm out of here."

This time she didn't stop him as he walked away. She just stood there and watched, hoping that she wouldn't start crying right there even though she felt like she was about to break at any second.

She couldn't believe he was trying to use her. Why did this always happen to her? She lets someone in and they just take advantage of her completely. She took a deep breath and looked back at the house. Jesse had fucked her up so badly and a part of her knew that it was true, he was never going to be good for her, but when she saw him with her their daughter she couldn't help but reconsider.

Her dad was going to hate this but maybe she should give him a second chance.

Rachel walked back into the house and gave Jesse a sad smirk when he noticed her watching him with Amelia. She walked up to the two and pulled the baby into her own arms, hugging her for a second before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

They sat quietly next to one another for a while. It was tense and uncomfortable, nothing like it had been that day with Puck but she didn't want to think about him right now. Jesse didn't want to ask what had just happened out there and Rachel obviously didn't want to talk about it so he was surprised when she broke the silence though.

"So you said something about wanting to get back together?"

He grinned and nodded his head "I still love you Rachel," He kissed both of her cheeks, the tip of her nose, and her forehead before brushing a few strands of her hair behind her ears. "I need you."

It reminded her of the day she'd decided she wanted to keep Amelia. She needed her and maybe he needed her too. Rachel nodded her head slowly and could practically feel the grin growing wider on his face.

"Really?" She nodded her head again before looking him in the eyes.

"I love you so much, Rach." He pulled her into a way too forceful kiss and she just sighed.

This wasn't exactly the family she'd always dreamed of having someday but it'd have to do.

And she totally wasn't wishing that it was Puck kissing her right then.

**Next Chapter: Rachel and Jesse try to do the whole family thing. Glee club gets a little interesting and Puck and Rachel bond again.**


	5. Five

**A/N: so this is another kind of angsty chapter for you guys. The story is going to be a little heavy on the drama for a little while but on a brighter note, I promise it's going to heat up a little bit too (; before you read this chapter I also want you guys to understand something: I'm the biggest Groff fan like ever. I think he's the cutest thing on the planet and I do refer to him as 'the groff' in regular conversation XD and i know that a few of you feel the same way as I do about him so I just want you to know beforehand that i'm not anti jesse or rachel/jesse shipping. it just so happens that in this particular story he's the 'bad guy' per say but in most cases i absolutely adore the guy.**

**BTWW, I'm trying to aim for over 50 reviews before the end of this week so if you could make that happen I'd love you all forever! I might even write a nice little (probably smutty cause I'm just bad like that) one-shot in honor of the success of this story. so lets make it happen!**

**i don't own glee. it hurts every time...**

**

* * *

**

Rachel woke up to the feeling of a soft pair of lips pressing against her shoulder. She smiled and let out a content sigh before reaching back to grab Jesses hand so that he could put his arm around her waist.

The last two weeks had been better than she'd ever imagined that they could be. Puck still wasn't talking to her and she was still receiving these weird looks from Quinn but having Jesse around reminded her of who she was. She was better than all of these people and someday she was going to actually prove it to them. He stayed up at night with her talking about their future and how he wanted to move into an apartment with her and Amelia as soon as she was out of high school. That she would be accepted into NYU for music and they'd spend the rest of their lives together as a family. Just the idea of having those things distracted her from all of the trouble she's been having ever since she moved to Lima.

Of course, her dad was furious when he found out that she'd let Jesse not only back into her life but into the life of her daughter. He said he didn't care if she got hurt, Rachel was a big girl and she could handle herself if she wanted to, but he didn't want Jesse going around and hurting Amelia. Rachel understood where he was coming from, he'd never actually cared much for Jesse and he had all the reason not to; Jesse had always been a jerk to her father for some reason. Still, she complained that she knew what was best for herself and her daughter and that she didn't want him to worry, she had it all under control.

"Morning, beautiful." He mumbled tiredly into her ear.

"Mmm, don't want to wake up yet." She turned so she was facing him and pouted.

"I'd say ditch school but I'm afraid your father would have me killed or something." He said with a chuckle even though he was actually serious.

Getting Rachel to take him back had been even easier than he'd imagined it would be. She just about adored him now and was right back to being in the palm of his hand in almost no time at all but this time things were kind of different. She seemed so much more distracted now that Amelia was around. He understood that babies needed attention but so did boyfriends. And every time he thought he was close to getting into her pants, she'd just stop him and decide that she wasn't ready. Who the fuck was this girl? The Rachel Berry he knew used to practically drag him into the bedroom whenever she got the chance to. But he wasn't just going to give up on her. He came all this way for Rachel and that's what he was going to get. And now that her dad had decided that it wouldn't kill him to let the two stay in the same room, he thought maybe his chances would increase.

Suddenly he felt her leg move over his waist and her lips pressing chaste kisses all around his jaw and neck. He groaned quietly at the contact they were making and pulled her closer to him. "Death in trade for this doesn't sound like such a bad deal afterall."

She laughed and slowly let her hand linger down south until she reached the hem of his boxers. Just as she was about to reach in she heard a distinct crying sound.

"Ugh, cock blocked by my own kid." Jesse said as he turned onto his back and covered his eyes with his hands in frustration.

Rachel frowned and kissed him on the cheek before getting up from the bed. Truth be told, she wasn't even that into it. That whole thing was just kind of her way to get Jesse's attention. He was nothing but good to them these past few weeks but she couldn't help but notice that he seemed kind of bored so she just went for it. She hasn't had sex since she lived in New York and it hadn't really crossed her mind much since she was so busy. She chose to ignore that nagging voice inside of her head that reminded her of the warm feeling she got in the pit of her stomach when Noah first kissed her in the park.

"Don't worry, there's always going to be time for this later." She told him with a smile before walking out of the room.

Puck on the other hand had been in some kind of sex heaven ever since that day with Rachel. Instead of going home, he texted Santana and let his frustration out on her three times that night. She said it was the best he'd ever done but he felt kind of dirty. So he tried it again the next day underneath the bleachers in the football field and he found himself kind of feeling better. So he did it again except with some random chick in a bar that he'd been sneaking into since he was fifteen years old. Well he figured out that the more he'd done it, the less time he had to focus on how hurt he actually felt by Rachel or the fact that he kind of missed seeing Milly all of the time.

He thought, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to visit them. You know just to check up on the kid and spend a little bit of time with her every once in a while. But then he remembered that jackass who called himself Rachel's boyfriend and the way he was holding Amelia all wrong and it just sparked something inside of him. Fuck that shit, they didn't need him there.

The best thing was when he drove into school and saw them standing there against her car, just making out as if other people couldn't see them. He clenched his fists and kept moving, he needed to find Santana and get that mental picture out of his head as soon as he could.

It turned out that they'd wound up missing half of the school day just fucking around in the back seat of his truck. When he walked back inside about ten minutes after Santana, cause people would get suspicious and shit if they walked in together looking like sex, he felt more stares on him than he usually had. He shrugged it off though because he was a badass and people liked to stare at badasses. It wasn't until he got to glee that afternoon and saw Berry sitting there crying like someone killed her dog or something that he realized something wasn't right.

"What's up with Berry?"

She looked up when she heard the familiar voice directed towards Kurt and wiped some of the tears off of her cheeks before she got up and smacked him right across the face.

"I'll tell you what's up, how about the fact that you broke your promise to me and told people about Amelia?" she felt Kurt put his arm around her shoulders as if to comfort her but she shrugged him off.

"Fuck!" He yelled as he put his hand over his cheek and started to flex his jaw. How did someone so small hit so fucking hard? If they ever became friends again he'd have to remember to get Berry into boxing or something because she'd make a good fucking career out of it. "What the hell are you talking about? I didn't say anything."

"Stop lying to me! You're the only other one who knew about all of this! Who else was going to open there mouths? I sure as hell didn't and I doubt Amelia came in here with a big sign saying 'the new girl is my mother.'"

He looked around and realized that no one really seemed surprised by her confession. No one else knew about it except for the two of them, her dad and…

"What about your fucking boyfriend, Berry? What makes you think he's not prancing around the streets shouting it out to people?"

"Please, Jesse isn't stupid. You on the other hand…"

"I didn't say anything! I have better things to worry about than you and your bastard kid." Wait, he didn't mean that. Take it back Puck, take that shit back.

But it was too late. Berry was already looking up at him with those wide watery eyes full of hurt. Her shoulders slumped a little and her lips pressed into a tight line. She didn't look pissed off or anything, she looked fucking broken and he wanted nothing more than to reach out and fix her. He would rather she went back to beating him with those little iron fists of hers than ever see that face again.

"Shit, Berry I didn't mean it like th-"

"Don't." she said quietly as she grabbed her bag from the ground and folded her arms over her chest before clearing her throat. "I uhm- I apologize but I don't think I can be a part of glee anymore." She looked at everyone sadly before letting her eyes settle on Puck "I'm done with this."

If he could feel his legs he would have run after her or something.

Rachel pressed her face further into Jesse's chest. They'd been lying on the couch like this for about an hour. The minute he picked her up from school and she told him what'd happened he hadn't let her go. They picked Amelia up and set her down for a nap together, it was kind of a nice tradition that they'd been going by ever since they decided to try actually being a family. He could tell that she was really upset about this because he'd realized that whenever he did something sweet like sing Amelia to sleep, Rachel would be all over him afterwards but now she was kind of just numb. Rachel hadn't spoken much since then but Jesse thought that it was kind of nice to hold her like this. He'd prefer it much more than hearing her complains about some guy who he didn't even know. Some guy who pissed Rachel off to the point where he couldn't even get her to make out with him.

"You should get over it." He said as he rubbed small circles on her back.

Rachel actually let out a small chuckle "Is that your solution for everything?" she asked.

"Pretty much." Jesse smiled at her before pressing a kiss to her forehead "Amelia is nothing to be ashamed of, darling. She's our daughter and at least now you don't have to hide her or lie whenever people ask you why you're so busy all of the time."

"I'm not ashamed." She sat up and crossed her arms. "I'm not. I just didn't want people to find out yet. I thought that maybe the longer I kept it a secret the longer I can just ease through high school. Now people are going to stare at me and talk about me and I'm going to hate it. Is it so bad to have wanted just one thing in my life to be normal?"

Jesse pulled her back into him quickly so he could press a kiss to her lips "Well you aren't exactly a normal Rachel." He said "How about I go buy us some food and you pick out a movie for us to watch?" He felt Rachel nod and smiled "Alright, I'll be back soon. I love you."

"I love you too." It still felt weird to say that to him. She knew deep down inside that she didn't mean it. She wasn't in love with Jesse St. James anymore but he was the guy in her life right now and she was afraid that if she didn't say it in return he would get angry with her and leave. She was going to learn to love him if that was what she'd have to do.

_Last year-_

_Rachel walked, well more like waddled, her way up to Jesse's apartment. At seven months pregnant it was becoming harder and harder to get around the city without someone else to help her and normally she had someone by her side but she was so angry that she hadn't even thought to call anyone or ask for any company, she just needed to see her boyfriend right now._

_She and her dad had actually been beginning to get along better. It wasn't perfect but she'd stopped pushing him away and letting him inside of her life, she would never admit it out loud but she needed him then more than ever. He'd taken the news of the pregnancy way better than she thought he would have and way better than even Jesse had. She cried in his arms for the first time since she was a little girl when he told her she could do whatever she wanted to do. Ever since then, Rachel had spent more time with him, she'd even begun staying home more and more often. It'd been a week since she'd slept or even gone over Jesse's place and she was supposed to go visit him earlier today before the argument happened._

_Who did he think he was telling her that her boyfriend was a bad influence? Jesse had been nothing but good to her these past few months that they've been together, with the exception of that small argument they had when she first found out about baby, but he was perfect. Just because her dad didn't approve didn't mean he got a say in whether or not she was with him. And when he threatened to move them out of the city she laughed in his face. He was insane if he actually thought that she was going to move out of New York to live in some cow town that he used to visit with her daddy back when they first met. After yelling at each other (or well mostly her yelling at him) she stormed out of their home and walked all the way to find comfort in her boyfriend._

_Placing a hand on her swollen stomach, Rachel walked into the apartment and frowned when she didn't see him anywhere in the kitchen or living room. He didn't have a class this afternoon as far as she was concerned and his schedule was clear of auditions or dance class for the rest of this week. As she neared the end of her pregnancy, he'd begun to slow down in school and extra curricular activities so that he could keep a better eye on her and make sure she stayed safe. The deal was to deliver a healthy baby girl and hand her over to a family that lived in New Jersey who lost their youngest child and weren't able to conceive again. They hadn't exactly made the whole thing official but in everyones head it was a done deal._

_When she heard a moan coming from the direction of the bedroom, Rachel furrowed her eyebrows and stood still to see if she'd hear it again. They lived in New York after all, there were always random noises coming from outside or even in the apartment next door. The two of them stayed up laughing one night at the neighbor and his failed attempt to seduce a woman. The walls were paper thin and she smirked to herself as she wondered how many people had heard the two of them while they had sex. She bit down on her bottom lip and remembered that she needed to find Jesse and then maybe she could jump him or something. Ever since she'd hit her second trimester, Rachel had found herself becoming horny during the most random moments. The other day they were just sitting next to each other on the subway and when she rested her head on his shoulder and got a smell of that cologne of his he had to practically claw her off of him and remind her that they were still in public. Jesse had enjoyed this more than anyone but she couldn't say it wasn't fun for her either._

_"Umph, yesss!" this time the sound was unmistakable. Rachel walked up to the bedroom door and held the knob in her hand for a second. Did she really want to see what was going on in there? Maybe it'd be better off if she just went home and pretended it never happened. Rachel had noticed how distant he'd become ever since she started spending more time at home but she never would have imagined that he'd cheat on her._

_"JESSE! OH!" That was it. Rachel stormed into the room and crossed her arms over her chest the best that she could considering her stomach was kind of in the way._

_"Shit." He quickly covered himself up with the bed sheet while the girl tried to do the same and catch her breath at the same time. When Rachel let her eyes exam the girl she scoffed. Blonde, blue eyes, skinny and huge boobs. She was the classic Barbie doll, the girl every guy would like to have in the position that Jesse just had her in. What baffled her was why he would want her there. He always complimented Rachel on how different she was than all of the other girls. Her dark hair, olive skin color, the shade of brown her eyes were, she thought he would be a little more creative than that thing he had in his bed._

_"Unbelievable." She walked out of the room with tears in her eyes and tried to ignore his calls. He jumped out of the bed and pulled on his boxers before chasing after her._

_"Rachel! Sweetheart, come back here!" He pulled her by the arm like he had many times before to get her attention but this time it was more forceful._

_She watched as the blonde walked out of the apartment shamefully and muttered a goodbye before closing the door. When she returned her attention back to Jesse she noticed he was staring at her intensely, his expression somewhere between upset and guilty._

_"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be with your father today."_

_"So you decided to fuck a blonde because I couldn't visit you?" she tried pulling away from his grasp but he only held her arm tighter. "Let go of me, Jesse."_

_"No. Not until you let me explain this to you."_

_"I don't want to hear it. Let me go." She pulled back again but lost her balance as she tried to fight him off and fell backwards._

_"Rachel! Shit, are you alright?" Jesse tried helping her up but she shoved him off again and managed to get up on her own._

_"Don't come anywhere near me. We're over, fuck whoever you want." And with that she walked out of the apartment with tears in her eyes and his kid inside of her._

_That was the last she thought that she was ever going to see of Jesse St. James._

Rachel rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she tried rocking the frantic baby in her arms. Her dad left for a business trip yesterday and Jesse hasn't really been around since last week. He said he was going to go get them food but wound up coming home three hours later. After arguing with him for what felt like hours, Rachel gave up and walked away from him. They haven't really talked about it and as soon as he'd pick her up from school he'd go his own way then come home at inexplicable hours of the night practically begging her to fuck him. She was actually hoping he was on drugs or something because there was no other excuse for him thinking that she'd sleep with him after the way he's been acting lately. She might have a year ago but not anymore.

"Amelia, what's gotten into you baby girl?" she looked like a mess by this point. Her hair was picked up in a messy bun, she was wearing an oversized shirt she'd had ever since her daddy took her to watch wicked for the first time, a pair of grey sweatpants, and her arms were starting to fall asleep from how long she'd been holding the crying baby. She shifted her onto the other arm and sat up when she heard a cough come from Amelia's mouth. She frowned before pressing the back of her hand against her forehead and cheeks only to find that she was burning up. Why hadn't she thought to check her temperature earlier?

After trying everything from singing her to sleep to rocking her in her arms, Rachel did the last thing that she really wanted to do. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Kurt's phone number.

"Are you dying?" She heard him groan into the phone and she bit her bottom lip.

"No, I'm so sorry to call at this hour. You know I wouldn't do it unless it was important."

He could hear the baby screaming from his phone and sat up on his bed. "What's wrong, princess?"

"It's Amelia. She's been crying all night and then she started coughing and when I took her temperature it was way too high and now she just won't stop."

"Rachel, have you thought of maybe taking her to the hospital?"

"Obviously I'm not calling you for fashion advice, Kurt!" She heard him let out an annoyed huff and sighed "I'm sorry, Jesse left with my car a few hours ago and he won't answer his phone. I need someone to drive us to the emergency room."

Kurt frowned. Of course he'd do this for her. Rachel had proven to be one of the best people he'd ever met over the last few weeks that he'd known her. When he found out she had a baby he was the only one who tried comforting her and not begging her for answers. Of course eventually he got them because he's Kurt Hummel and he had his ways, but he did it without pressuring the girl which earned him the title of one of her closest friends. Kurt would do this for her in a second which was why he knew that this was what he had to do.

"Look princess, I've got to get my full eight hours or else I won't be a happy camper," He could practically hear the wheels turning in Rachels head, coming up with rebuttals but he interrupted her before she got the chance to even speak "But, I've got your back. Be ready in ten minutes and someone will be there to take you and baby Berry to the hospital. Good luck!"

Rachel frowned as she hung up her phone. She didn't know what was going on but she knew that it wasn't going to be anything good.

Fifteen minutes later, Rachel was still trying to calm Amelia down. She was beginning to get a little scared because it couldn't be normal for a baby to be crying this loudly for such a long amount of time. When she finally heard a knock on the door she didn't think twice before answering it which she sort of regretted now considering who was standing there.

"Hey Berry." Puck said to her as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

She looked at him as if he was crazy before reaching to close the door in his face. Was Kurt insane?

"Fuck, Rachel stop." He held onto the door, his grip obviously stronger than hers, and stopped her from slamming it in his face.

"Why should I?"

"Look at your fucking kid Rach," he took his grip off of the door and reached towards the baby, pulling her into his arms as if it were the most natural thing on the planet to him. He put his hand on her forehead, exactly like Rachel had a while ago, and frowned "Come on, we're taking her to the hospital." Before she was even able to argue with him he was walking back towards his truck with Amelia in his arms.

Rachel grabbed her cell phone and keys before closing the door and following him towards the old truck. "Are you planning with driving with her crying in your arms?"

He looked down at Amelia who was still crying and found him-self not wanting to let go of her again. What was it about this kid that made him feel like he had no choice but to protect her? Reluctantly he put her back in Rachel's arms and got into the drivers seat. As soon as he made sure the two of them were settled in he drove the fastest he swore he's ever driven in his life.

By the time they'd reached the hospital, Rachel had given up on calling Jesse. Puck was fucking glad too because she was starting to make him nervous with how much she'd been fidgeting with that damn phone of hers. Other than that the only noise heard in the car was Milly coughing and crying. They hadn't said one word to one another which bothered Puck much more than he thought it would. After what happened the other day, Puck had wanted nothing more than to have her listen to him for at least two minutes but now that they were together he couldn't even say anything. He was pathetic.

Thankfully they were able to check Milly out almost instantly. He watched as they took the baby from Rachels arms and noticed the look on her face as she watched the doctor check her heartbeat along with other normal things. She looked so sad and helpless, like she was going to burst out into tears or something at any second. Without even thinking he reached out and grabbed her hand. She turned her head to stare at their hands for a second before looking up at him. He expected to see one of those death glares she always gave him whenever he said something perverted or rude to her but when he saw the appreciative look on her face and felt her give his hand a soft squeeze he smirked and laced their fingers together.

Rachel didn't know why she'd let Puck hold her hand. She hated him. He shouldn't even have the right to be in the room with her right then, after all he was the one who called her daughter a bastard child. But she found herself being grateful for having him there. She got that feeling that she was safe again and every time he'd squeeze her hand or rub circles on the back of her hand with his fingers she found herself wondering exactly why she'd hated him in the first place. When she watched Amelia start to cry harder from the obvious discomfort that the doctor was causing her, she turned and pressed her face into Noahs chest unable to watch her daughter feeling so bad any longer. When Puck put his arms around her and kissed her hair she felt better almost instantly.

About an hour later they were driving back to Rachels house. It had turned out that Amelia had her first cold. Rachel hadn't let go of her since the doctors had stopped running tests and Puck couldn't stop glancing over at the two of them every chance that he had. He was kind of worried for the both of them now. Amelia had calmed down some but still looked uncomfortable and wouldn't fall asleep no matter how hard they tried. Then there was Rachel who looked like shit. Well no, he took that back, she never really looked bad in his opinion she just looked exhausted. He could tell that it's been a while since she'd really slept and he felt guilty, as if it were his fault that she hadn't really been taking care of herself.

He could fucking kill Jesse. No seriously, he wanted to kick his ass after Kurt told him what he's been doing to Rachel. Yeah, so he had Hummel filling him in on what was going on with Berry's life over the past few days. There was nothing wrong with wanting to check up on someone and she obviously needed him. Someone could only be so strong before they broke and he wasn't going to let Rachel reach that point. He wasn't just going to walk away from her this time, not after realizing how much he missed being around her and Amelia over the past few weeks.

When they reached the front of her house, Rachel looked down at Amelia and smiled when she noticed that she'd been dozing off. If she didn't sleep now then she'd be tired all day tomorrow and Rachel kind of wanted her awake so she could tell if she was feeling better or not. By now, going to school tomorrow was just out of the option. She turned to Puck.

"You realize this is the second time you've pretty much saved my ass right?"

He smiled and shook his head at her before leaning against his seat. "It was nothing babe, I'm just glad the kid is alright."

She nodded her head but didn't say anything to him. He knew there was so much that they needed to talk about right now. Things between them were so fucked up and the only way he was ever going to get close to her again was if they actually talked it out. He hated talking shit out.

"You know I didn't mean a word of what I said the other day." He confessed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Which part? The part where you called my daughter a mistake? Or was it the part where you implied that you didn't give a shit about us?"

"Shit Rachel, I'm sorry okay? I know I've been acting like a dick lately but you can't blame me. We went from making out one second to me watching you stick your tongue down some jackasses throat in the school parking lot the next, what would you have done?"

"Yeah, after you walked away from me Noah! You didn't even hear me out, you just walked away. Then Jesse started telling me all of these things about wanting to be a family and take care of us and I don't know it just happened. But there was nothing going on before that."

She would have kept talking if it weren't for Amelia breaking out into tears again. Puck sighed and watched as Rachel tried calming her down.

"Maybe I should go inside,"

"Do you want me to come in and help you out?"

Rachel considered his offer. There were only two other people on this planet who knew exactly how to sooth Amelia and that was her own father and Puck. She could really use the help right now and she was just so exhausted.

But then there was Jesse who would surely be back at some point tonight. He'd be pissed if he saw Puck doing what he should have been doing himself and he'd definitely start something. She didn't want to bring Puck anymore into this than he already was. He didn't deserve to be dragged into her messy relationship.

"If you're worried about St. Douche bag, I can totally take him. Have you seen my guns?" he lifted his arm and flexed his muscles which practically forced a laugh out of Rachel.

"Your guns are lovely, Noah. I just don't want him to get jealous or anything."

"He doesn't deserve you, you know." She looked at him curiously as he continued to speak "What kind of a jackass would rather spend the night out than be with his smokin' girl and awesome kid?"

Rachel blushed at that for some reason. She knew it was just Pucks pathetic excuse for a compliment but knowing the way that he functioned more or less, Rachel knew that he meant what he said.

"Stop trying to talk your way into my house Puckerman."

He laughed "You know you love it, babe."

This time Rachel was the one laughing before she rolled her eyes at him "Fine, here's the deal. You can come in if we can finish this conversation."

Puck looked at her for a second. God, he really hated talking shit out but he hated watching Rachel suffer too. "Fine." He said before taking off his seatbelt and getting out of the car. He needed to do this shit before he lost all of his nerve.

Rachel smiled as she watched Puck attempt to give Milly her cough medicine. He'd already tried the chu-chu train, the airplane and was currently working on begging her to just take it. Amelia just sat still in her high chair, watching him make an idiot out of himself like he was the craziest thing on the planet.

"Seriously you're like the same exact shit as your mom. Stubborn ass Berry women." He looked so defeated that Rachel couldn't hold the laugh in any longer.

When Rachel got home last night she decided that she didn't want to be around Jesse when he got back. After a little brainstorming, she and Puck decided to just grab everything she knew she was going to need for the baby and herself and just spend the night over at his place. His mom worked the night shift then woke up pretty early the next morning to go back to work anyways and his little sister was going to be in school practically the whole day so he knew that they would get away with it. When Rachel asked if he was going to go to school he just laughed and told her he had everything figured out. Apparently figured out for Puck meant just not showing up at all because that was exactly what he did.

"Are you, the Noah Puckerman, about to give up?" She crossed her arms over her chest and walked over to the two of them, grabbing a chair from the table he'd been sitting by and sitting down next to him so that they faced the baby. "Hm, guess you're not as much of a badass as I thought you were."

"Hey, I'm not giving up! Just letting the kid know that she's doomed for life cause she's got half your DNA."

Rachel glared at him before nodding her head towards Milly "Alright, whatever you say. Just get her to drink the damn cough syrup already."

He sighed and looked down at the small spoon full of medicine before looking back at Amelia. "Come on baby girl, just drink it and I'll never make those stupid airplane noises again, deal?" he pressed the spoon towards her mouth right before she let out a small sneeze that caused the cough medicine to get all over Pucks face. "FUCK!" He stood up and ran straight towards the sink, slamming his foot against the high chair which caused him to curse again. Rachel was just watching from her seat, trying her hardest (and absolutely failing) to not laugh at him.

"I'm glad you find my pain funny, Berry." He said as he tried cleaning the burning medicine out of his eyes. "I knew that fucking kid was out to get me."

Rachel continued to laugh as she picked the baby up and hugged her, ignoring the groans and complaints that Puck was throwing around. "Oh, you really are mommy's little girl aren't you?" Rachel tickled her daughter softly on the arm getting her to giggle softly.

Puck rolled his eyes, you know, once he got all that shit out of them, but watched as Rachel played with Amelia. Just yesterday the both of them seemed so down and cranky but after Puck had gotten the baby to fall asleep (And in less than an hour. Who's the fucking man?) Rachel had no trouble falling asleep herself. Although he spent the night sleeping on the floor while Berry and Mini-Berry took up his bed, he felt better than ever knowing that they were there with him.

"Good luck getting that little demon baby to drink the medicine," Puck said as he watched Rachel set the medicine up again before raising the spoon up to Millys mouth. "Seriously there's no way she's going to- what the fuck!" he watched as Amelia opened her mouth almost eagerly when Rachel offered it to her.

She laughed again "She just needs to trust you first. I'm actually kind of surprised she didn't let you give it to her in the first place, maybe she just thought you were joking when you started off with the train noises."

He rolled his eyes "Don't insult the train method it gets 'em every time. It's not my fault your kid is like broken or something."

They're sitting inside of Pucks truck in front of Rachel's house later on that day in silence. Occasionally Rachel would steal a glance at Puck and occasionally Puck would steal a glance at Rachel. Both of them were kind of hoping the other would ask them to stay. It wasn't until Rachel cleared her throat, because she hated these types of situations, that they actually did something.

"Thank you for everything, Noah. I don't know what I would do without you."

"No problem. If you need anything else you know you can call me right? You don't have to get Hummel to ask for you." Rachel rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah, I still have to pay him back for that." They both laughed before Rachel leaned over and pressed a kiss to Pucks cheek. "I'll see you later, Noah."

It was then, as he watched Rachel walk away with that little girl in his arms, when he realized he was fucking whipped. He was in love with Rachel Berry.

"Where the fuck were you?"

Rachel looked up and rolled her eyes when she saw Jesse sitting on the piano bench in the living room. She was in such a good mood that she didn't even want to bother putting up with him today. Maybe Noah was right, maybe he just wasn't good enough for the two of them.

"Will you be quiet? Amelia is asleep." She looked down a little sadly at the baby in her arms. The medicine that the doctor had prescribed her had a side effect of drowsiness so she'd been napping quietly for the past half hour.

"Rachel, where the fuck were you all night with my daughter?" He raised his voice slightly at her trying to make him-self sound more serious and concerned which she didn't buy for a second.

"Oh, just out. You know, since there's no one who gives a shit around here right now or not anyways."

He glared at her and slammed his hands against the piano causing I t to make a loud sound. "You know I care, Rachel! How many times am I going to have to say it to you? I took time off of my education and my career to come all the way over here and tell you how much I missed you and just because I decide I want to check out the town a couple of nights before I leave you decide to pull this shit?"

"I find it hard to believe that all you were doing was 'checking out the town' Jesse." She turned away from him and started to walk up the stairs, cradling Amelia in her arms as she tried to get her into the nursery and away from the noise before it just got worse. This wasn't how she wanted to raise her daughter at all. When she got back together with Jesse she didn't picture arguing or turning to Noah again or any of this. It just wasn't right and she'd always known it.

She walked back into her bedroom and saw Jesse sitting on the bed waiting for her. He held out his hand, as if he actually expected her to be comfortable enough to take it and she shook her head at him.

"This isn't working, Jesse. I think it'd be best if you just went back home…" she waited a second before continuing, just in case he had something to say. "I mean you were right, you left your whole life behind over there to come here expecting to just see me but this might be too much for the both of us don't you think? I'd be fine if you jus-"

"I can take her from you.." it was almost a whisper but she was positive she'd heard it. Still, Rachel couldn't help but asking him "Excuse me?"

He watched as she crossed her arms over her chest and just smirked when he noticed her looking a little nervous. "I can take Amelia. I mean just think about it, Rach. My father is one of the best known lawyers in New York, you kept her a secret from me for over four months which has to be some sort of violation of something, and besides who would the court rather side with? A twenty year old college student who's got his life together or a seventeen year old high school junior who has a history with alcohol and a tendency to run away from home?"

She glared at him as he spoke, doing everything possible to pretend that what he'd just told her didn't make all of the sense in the world. It was true though, Jesse could have Amelia in the blink of a second if he wanted to. All he had to do was make the right phone calls and pay the right people. "Why would you do this to me? To us? We both know that if anyone is going to raise Amelia the right way it's going to be me, you didn't even want her."

"Yeah but I want you, and you want her. Rachel, I'm doing this because I love you and I can't let you leave me without at least giving us another chance. We can do this if you just stopped spending your time with other guys who have girlfriends and actually tried to put some effort into the relationship. We could be happy together, darling." This time Jesse didn't wait before he took her hands in his and raised them to kiss her knuckles gently.

She was kind of tempted to punch him in the mouth right then and there but she realized that it wouldn't be a good idea considering the information he'd just given her. So what was she supposed to do now? Run away with Milly? Tell her father? Tell anyone else? Either option was going to lead in him trying to take her baby from her and just the thought of having to fight for her was dreadful. So Rachel did the one thing she knew would work. "I'm sorry." She said quietly as she looked down, avoiding his eyes.

"It's okay, darling." He pulled her into a hug and let his fingers run through her hair gently, "I didn't want to hurt you, I just can't think of any other way. But it's okay now. We're going to work out this time." He felt Rachel nod against his chest as she just let him hold her and 'comfort her'. Now he was going to finally have Rachel back all to himself.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Puck acts on his new found feelings for Rachel, we figure out who exactly let Rachel's secret out, and Rachel and Quinn have a little confrontation.**


	6. Six

**A/N: So I know you guys have been wondering when the real Puck/Rachel goodness is going to start and here it is! This chapter mainly focuses on Kurt, Quinn, Puck and Rachel (not at the same time because that would be weird but you know what i mean!) There's no flashback in this chapter but hopefully everything else makes up for it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and give me some feedback as soon as you get the chance!**

**Speaking of feedback...I GOT OVER 50 REVIEWS! ah just wanted to let you guys know that you're all amazing and that i'm so glad you're enjoying this story as much as i am(: I promise to keep things interesting for you guys as long as you promise to keep leaving those reviews for me. OH and since i've reached over fifty i've decided to write a one-shot for you all so if you have any suggestions just leave it in your reviews. I'll do a story with Rachel and anyone else so all ideas are welcome(:**

**I don't own glee. but maybe someday? no? eh /:**

**

* * *

**

"I don't like him"

Rachel rolled her eyes as she spun around one more time in Kurts desk chair before focusing her attention on him. Ever since Jesse's little threat she's found herself spending more and more time with Kurt since he was the only guy that Jesse really approved of her being around aside from himself. It wasn't that Rachel didn't appreciate Kurt, he'd been nothing but loyal and good to her ever since the moment that they met, but her head was just in a completely different place recently.

"I don't like him sometimes myself but what am I supposed to do? Not give him a second chance? That wouldn't be fair to him or to Amelia. She should at least grow up with a mom and dad." It'd been her most recent excuse for keeping Jesse around lately. People, especially Kurt who knew the most about Jesse's behavior, were beginning to question why she was even with him anymore. She tried hiding her sadness and keeping her discomfort to herself as much as possible lately but it doesn't seem to be working. Her daddy always used to tell her that as good of an actress as she was, Rachel was a shit liar. She was like an open book and the minute you looked at her you could practically feel everything she was feeling at the moment. As helpful as it was sometimes she really hated that thing about herself right now.

"Princess, it's the twenty-first century. I'm pretty sure other women have managed to raise a child on their own perfectly fine. Besides, this little angel doesn't need a jerk like Jesse in her life anyways does she?" Kurt pulled Amelia up so that she was standing with his hands securely under her arms and facing him. Even he'd fallen under the trap that this baby seemed to have for everyone who met her. He didn't even complain that much when she drooled all over his new Versace sweater the other day which had Rachel thanking Moses because for a second he looked like he might kill her or something.

"What about Puck? Have you spoken to him lately?"

Rachel looked down at her hands before shrugging her shoulders "Not really. I mean he's been texting me and trying to check in on us ever since the whole scare with Milly but other than that I haven't really had the chance." So she lied a little bit. She knew Kurt well enough to know that if she told him about all of the sneaking into her basement to talk to him in the middle of the night or the secret texts that he'd just about have a heart attack. It wasn't really that big of a deal though. Puck was her friend and it just so happened that Jesse didn't like it when she talked to him so she snuck around a little bit to get her way. She didn't want to start problems with him or lose Amelia over this but she couldn't not talk to Puck. He was the only thing keeping her together recently.

"Hm, I always kind of hoped you two would get together. I mean lets face it, you'd make quite the lovely pair and your both disgustingly vulgar and secretly scare the hell out of me. It'd be perfect."

Rachel smiled at the thought; Having Puck holding her in the middle of the night instead of Jesse, kissing her, singing Amelia to sleep, and just loving her.

"No, we're just friends." She said reluctantly "Besides, he has Quinn. I doubt he'd ever leave her for anyone."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." He noticed Rachel shrug and furrowed his brow. He found himself worrying way too much about Rachel lately and he swore that if he ever found one worry line or wrinkle on his perfectly flawless face because of her troubles he was going to make her pay for the botox and a new sweater to make him happy. But he couldn't help it. He knew that it only seemed like he wanted to get in the way and find something new to gossip about and it might have even started out like that but ever since the whole baby news came out he felt terribly bad for her and found himself even feeling a little overprotective of his new found friend. Then Puck started trying to get stuff about Rachel out of him and it took him no time to realize what the both of them needed; each other. He just needed to figure out a way to make them realize it.

"Well I'm bored and I finally got my dad to give up the credit card-"

"You just went shopping two days ago…" Rachel interrupted with a smug look on her face.

"And this baby looks like she wants Uncle Kurt to buy her a new pair of designer booties so let's go."

An hour later, Kurt and Rachel were still in the baby store. They'd argued about every thing that they wanted to buy for Milly so far. Kurt thought she'd look cute in the ducky pajamas, Rachel thought the ones with the sheep on them were cuter. Rachel liked the pink baby converses and Kurt wanted her to buy the white shoes with the small flowers on the straps.

"She's my daughter Kurt! I think I know what I'm talking about!"

"Well you aren't very observant are you? Oh this poor child is doomed," Kurt covered his eyes dramatically with his free hand while he held Amelia in his other arm. "If you're ever going to listen to me then please do it now, Amelia is a spring. She needs light and soft colors not dark and vibrant! Are you out of your mind?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in despair. This current argument had been going on for nearly fifteen minutes and they hadn't gotten anywhere so far.

"Look, I think Amelia has enough things to last her until she starts kindergarten. Can we please just pay and get out of here?"

Kurt nodded but not before sneaking the little yellow sweater with the matching hat in the stack of clothes that he was holding. "You're so lucky to have me in your life." He whispered to the little girl who just giggled in return.

When they walked out of the store all tension was gone and they went back to laughing and talking about random things with one another. This friendship she shared with Kurt was definitely something she's never had before. Of course Rachel has had girlfriends and people that she could hang out with but no one has ever been quite as entertaining or loyal as Kurt has proven to be over the past few weeks. If she was going to be honest with herself she'd have to admit that he's become her best friend.

Rachel dragged Kurt into the music store after another one of their arguments. She didn't exactly know what was so messy about this place but apparently he just didn't approve. Still, after putting up one hell of an argument (and agreeing to sit through a day of Barbra Streisand documentaries which she would never admit that she was actually looking forward to.) she finally got him to go inside. They were looking through the isles for something that Kurt could perform for the glee club. Rachel felt a tap on her shoulder and sighed.

"Kurt I'm not going to let you cover Hannah Montana for your glee assignment. I don't care how much the song relates to your life at the moment, that's just weird."

"No one asked for your opinion, Berry."

Rachel turned around and smiled when she saw it was Puck who'd tapped her shoulder.

"Noah!" She practically jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"Nice to see you too, Berry." He said with a laugh as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

What with Jesse practically banning her from seeing him, and Quinn being attached to his hip all of a sudden in school, Puck felt like it was the first time he'd been actually near Rachel in ages. He took his time memorizing the feeling of her body against his, the smell of her perfume, and then the smell of her hair. Everything about her was fucking perfect wasn't it? He smiled before pressing his face in her hair.

They broke apart when the heard a loud cough coming from Kurt. Rachel felt her cheeks turn pink as she pulled away from Pucks embrace and smirked when he held onto her hand tightly, as if she'd let go or something. All she wanted to do was turn around and go back to feeling his arms around her but it appeared that Kurt had other plans for them.

"Sup Hummel?" Puck asked casually as he subtly squeezed Rachels hand.

"Oh nothing, I was just telling Rachel that I wanted to take Amelia off of her hands for the afternoon,"

Rachels eyes widened and she was about to object and remind him that she wasn't supposed to be with Puck before he interrupted.

"Wasn't I, Rachel?" He said through his teeth.

Oh…oh! "Yeah, I was planning on going home and hanging out." Go home and hang out? Was she like thirteen? Rachel wanted to smack herself on the head right then and she would have if they weren't both looking at her.

"Oh, well uhm I could take you if you want? We could hang out and catch up since St. Douche thinks you're with Hummel over here anyways." Puck suggested.

"Perfect! So we'll see you later. Say bye to mommy, Amelia!" Kurt lifted Amelias hand quickly to make her wave before walking out of the store. He smiled at Amelia and bounced her gently in his arms "See that? That's what Uncle Kurt calls 'scheming'. I promise to teach you one day if you promise to never, ever, ruin another one of my sweaters again, deal?" Amelia looked up at him and cooed a little before giggling. "I'll take that as a yes."

Rachel laughed and shook her head at Puck as he frowned at her.

"Babe, I don't think I can ever look at you the same way again. How the fuck are you going to tell me that you think Luigi is a better player than Mario? It's called Mario World for a reason!"

"But I love him! He's so underappreciated and runs way faster than Mario does!"

"Bullshit!" He argued.

Rachel just raised her hands and leaned back into the couch of Pucks living room. "Fine, whatever you say Noah."

He furrowed his eyebrows before leaning into her, "Oh no you don't!" Before Rachel could react he grabbed her sides and pulled her down onto her back before he started tickling her. "Admit that you're wrong."

Rachel tried pushing him off of her with as much effort as she could but it was useless, he was like ten times bigger and stronger than her, so she just laughed and shook her head underneath him. "No! Fuck, stop it!" she said in between laughs.

"Fine, you asked for it." He lifted her shirt just so her stomach showed and started tickling her bare skin. Puck was pleasantly surprised to see how ticklish she actually was and found himself smiling. He could totally use this against her now.

"Okay, okay stop!" She felt herself running out of air from laughing so hard and her stomach had already cramped up so she was going to just put herself out of her misery. "You're right!" She said breathlessly.

"Right about what, Rach?" He felt the grin growing on his face when she said those two words but he was going to see how far he could get her to go.

"Mario is better than Luigi, you were right and I was wrong!" She said while still laughing. Rachel arched her back up when he tickled a specific spot on her side but gasped softly when she realized that she pressed her chest against his.

Pucks hands stilled when he felt their bodies connect. He didn't even realize when he'd gone from tickling her sides to softly brushing across the skin in between her jeans and top. "Damn straight." He whispered after feeling her move so that there was a space between their chests again.

Although his hands stopped tickling her she felt her breath get heavier under his gaze. Her heart shouldn't be beating this fast and she definitely shouldn't be feeling the warmth that she undoubtedly missed in the pit of her stomach right now. Before she knew what she was doing she reached her hands down so that they were on top of his. He gave her a questioning look before she started to move both of their hands up higher until they rested on top of her breasts.

"Rachel, what are you-" She moved one of her hands up from one of his and covered his mouth with two of her fingers, smiling when she noticed that his hands stayed still on top of her chest.

"Don't. Don't ruin this by talking. We both want it so just- just touch me. Please."

When she arched into his touch and pressed her core against his already semi-hard on, what do you expect? He's got the girl he thinks he's in love with underneath him and she's practically begging him to fuck her, he couldn't help but let out a noise from the back of his throat and squeeze her breasts through her bra.

Rachel moaned and in a fluid movement, pulled her shirt off for him. She thought she'd feel more conscious of her body considering it's been so long since someone's seen her like this but when she looked up to see the look in Pucks eyes she felt a new confidence that she hasn't felt before. She felt sexy and wanted and for the first time it didn't feel kind of wrong, she didn't get the sense that he was just using her. This was more than just that and she wasn't sure what it made her feel the most; Scared or turned on.

She got hold of the collar of his shirt and pulled him down so that she could reach his lips and press them together. He instantly took control, because no way was Berry going to manhandle him, and bit down on her bottom lip causing her to gasp and give him the chance to slide his tongue into her mouth and explore. As they fought for control with their tongues, Rachel found herself needing some sort of release. She pressed her hips against his and smiled when she felt his cock twitch through his pants.

This girl was going to be the death of him. Puck decided that somewhere between when her hand reached down to unzip his pants and the time that she started nibbling on his ear, seriously that shit was fucking amazing, that he'd be perfectly fine with whatever Rachel wanted to do. He'd been her slave for a while and she was just figuring that out now. He pressed a needy kiss onto her lips before moving down towards her chest and pressing those same kisses all over her covered breasts.

"Noahhhh" He felt like he was going to explode every time she moaned his name like that. "More, I need more."

"I've got you baby," he said as he reached behind her and released the clasp of her bra before practically yanking it off. He looked down at her exposed chest and took a minute to appreciate the view. He felt the tightness in his pants increase a little bit and groaned when her small hand moved to stroke him through his jeans.

"Pleaseeeee," Rachel bit her lip and looked up at him pleadingly as she continued to stroke his member through his jeans. Even covered in clothes, Rachel could tell how good he felt. She moaned and felt a familiar wet feeling all around her throbbing core as she thought of having him inside of her. She needed him now.

Thankfully he seemed to get the hint because he suddenly lifted Rachel up in his arms, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist and stood up. She smiled and rubbed against him once more just to hear his reaction.

"Babe," Puck groaned and held her hips still for a second. "Let's take this upstairs." She looked at him before pressing a kiss right below his ear. He took that as a yes.

By the time they reached his bedroom, Puck had managed to get Rachels skirt off and Rachel had gotten rid of Pucks shirt. He closed the door behind them and carried Rachel over to his desk. Thankfully his mom bitched him into cleaning up his room yesterday because normally they wouldn't even be able to see the fucking desk or bed or probably even floor and that would be a problem because he had plans to make Rachel scream his name in every part of his bedroom that they could reach. But right now? Right now he just needed to feel her. The rest could wait.

He pulled away and began to remove his pants but kept his eyes on Rachels as he did so. She bit down on her bottom lip and started working at removing the black panties that she was wearing. Had she known that something like this was going to be happening she would have gone for something sexier but from the looks of it, Puck didn't seem to care all that much anyways. When they were both finally free of all clothes, they looked at each other. Puck couldn't stop thinking about how much he thought that he loved this girl, about how perfect and sexy she looked at that exact moment and how he wanted to keep the image of her in his head forever. And not just for his spank bank. Rachel looked at him with so much desire in her eyes. She needed something like this and she'd be damned if she said it out loud but she had Kurt to thank for all of this. She knew that she was with Jesse and he was with Quinn but she also knew that they both hated the way their lives were going right now. Maybe what they needed was this to actually feel complete for once. It was what unhappy adults did right? They had affairs with other people so that they could learn to tolerate the ones that they had to go home to. They found different ways to release. She ignored that annoying voice in her head that was telling her that this was more than just some affair. Noah Puckerman wasn't just some guy on the side and a part of her knew it but she couldn't bare to think about it. Things were just too fucked up already and this was about to make it a lot worse.

He walked towards her slowly and ran his fingers through her long dark hair, still not letting her look anywhere but into his eyes. If she was going to have doubts about this then he wanted to be able to see it because he knew that Berry was a fucking stubborn girl and she'd never say anything out loud if she didn't have to. He grabbed his already hard member and stroked it a few times before running it along her wet slit. Rachel closed her eyes then and let out a less than classy noise from the back of her throat. She could feel him there, he was so close but not nearly close enough. He reached up and cupped her cheek with his free hand, letting his thumb graze upon the warm, flushed, skin of her face for a second.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"What kind of a question is that to ask when your dick is practically already halfway in?" she tried to joke and thrust her hips upward so that he'd be fully inside of her but Puck grabbed her hips with both hands to still her movements.

"Rachel, don't fuck around right now. Are you sure?"

She noticed how serious he looked and nodded her head at him, running her nails up and down his perfect chest and stomach as if to sooth him or something "Please, I-I need you Noah." And that was all it took for him.

He kissed her before pushing inside of her warm heat and groaned against her lips. She was so tight but wet enough, which he found so hot, that he was able to slide into her easily. He'd been so lost in the new found connection that the two shared that he hadn't even noticed Rachel wince in pain or squeeze her eyes shut.

"Rach? Babe, you alright? I can stop…"

"No! Don't, just…" Rachel let out a deep breath that she'd been holding in and put her arms around his neck causing their chests to collide. "It's just been a while for me. But keep going, I'll be okay." She pulled him into another kiss, this one softer and more reassuring, before feeling him pull out of her and then back in just as softly as he had the first time.

"Don't hold out on me, Puckerman." Rachel purred into his ear "I need to feel you. If you're gonna fuck me then do it right."

He swore that he could have finished right then and there if he weren't such a badass. Instead he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled out before slamming back into her again, this time with no mercy at all. He continued these motions and moved his free hand up to pinch one of her nipples before leaning down and taking the other one in his mouth. He licked, tugged, bit, and kissed her already hard nipple before releasing it from his mouth and blowing cool air onto it. Rachel moaned and when he looked up he was able to see that by now the discomfort that she'd been feeling was replaced with the same kind of satisfaction that he was feeling now.

"You like that, huh? Talk to me Rach, tell me how close you are."

Rachel groaned as he continued to play with her breast and pump in and out of her at the same time. "Sooooo good, Puck!" He grinned when he heard her call him by his nickname for the first time ever. "So close…Ugh, so fucking close." She moved one of her hands in between them and down towards her clit.

He released her breast from his hand and reached down to grab her by the wrist right before she was able to reach it. "You like touching yourself, baby?" Rachel let out a desperate groan as he reached for her other arm too and pushed her back so that she lay back on the desk with her arms pinned over her head. "You want me to touch you?" She moaned loudly, louder than he thought she could go, and nodded her head at him.

"P-pl-please touch…oh!" Their new found position allowed him to thrust deeper into her and he groaned when he felt himself hit that spot and he can tell that she's really close now because her legs tightened around his waist as if to keep him there and she's moaning out his name over and over again as if it was the only thing she knew how to say.

It was the only thing she was able to think about now. The only thing she could feel was him. Every other thought or worry or memory was long forgotten and the only thing she was able to play over in her head was Noah. She shuddered when his hand slid down her body softly- almost teasingly even- before she felt his fingers find her clit. She arched into his touch and groaned when she felt his thumb begin to make small but quick circles on it. She hadn't realized that her eyes had closed or that he'd let go of her arms anywhere in between this sensation that she was feeling. It was so, so wrong but it felt…she couldn't describe how he was making her feel right then. It was like he was trying to fuck the pain and the fears and the heartache right out of her and so far he was doing a pretty good job.

"Rach." She let out a whimper when she felt him still inside of her and she instantly rolled her hips against his. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he let her roll her hips for a second before stopping her. He was too fucking close and he wanted them to finish together. He pinched her clit in between his thumb and index finger as he spoke again "Baby, look at me. I want you to see me when I come inside of you." She moaned but opened her eyes for him. Puck smiled before leaning down to press a small kiss to her lips then pulled her back up with him into the position they started in. They started a new, rough and quick rhythm that didn't last very long before they both finally reached their peaks.

Rachel grasped onto his shoulders and bucked into him as she felt her own orgasm and his wave through her body at the same time. She knew that she was yelling things out incoherently but she didn't even know what she was saying anymore. It was just a lot of 'oh gods' and moans and messy grunts but mostly it was his name. Her head fell forward onto his sweaty chest and her eyes shut again as she tried to catch her breath and stop shaking. She doesn't remember ever coming so hard for Jesse or feeling this alive when they did things like this. Rachel never intended on having Puck become the best sex she's ever had, he was just supposed to be sex. She feels him press a kiss to the top of her head before beginning to pull away from him and she tightened her grip on him instantly.

"No. Don't move yet, this feels good." She says with a weak smile before pulling him back into a kiss. This time the kiss felt all new, it was loving and soft and passionate and could knock the breath right back out of her if she let it. Rachel let him pull her into an embrace as she blinked back tears. She couldn't believe that she'd just done that with him. Of all the people in the world she had to fuck the guy who Jesse hated the most, the guy who started this trouble in the first place. If she'd never met him then these feelings in the pit of her stomach that, sex or no sex, wouldn't be there in the first place and she'd be able to fall in love with Jesse again. She wanted nothing more but to blame him right now but she couldn't. How could she ever accuse someone who made her feel so amazing and free of making her life so complicated?

He picked her up from the desk, still not pulling out even though he was soft inside of her, and laid her down on the bed. When he finally pulled out they both let out sharp gasps at the feeling. He wrapped his arm around her waist and put the other one underneath her head so he could play with her hair while he watched her begin to breathe evenly again. It reminded him of that night that he watched her sleep and he fought a smile at the idea of seeing her like this everyday.

"Noah," she said tiredly.

"Yeah babe?"

"Can we do this again? I mean more often?" She looked up at him almost timidly and he can't help but grin at her.

"Fuck yeah we can. Do you know how hot that was?"

Rachel laughed before sitting up and pulling a sheet up against her chest as she did so, as if he hasn't been staring at her naked body for the past god knows how long. "Yeah, I was kind of there." She said before combing her hair to the side with her fingers. "But we need rules then. This thing between us can't get complicated and I won't have it fucking up our friendship okay?"

He furrowed his brow then "What kind of rules?" He asked curiously.

"Jesse and Quinn can't find out about this. I wouldn't mind Quinn knowing that I was making you scream my name instead of her but she might tell Jesse and that just can not happen. Okay?" He was about to question the look on her face, she seemed almost desperate when she said that, but instead she just kept talking. "If anyone asks, we still hate each other. When we do this we will use a condom, you're lucky I'm on the pill, Puckerman, or else 'this' wouldn't have even happened but I still don't want to risk it." She motioned between them when she said 'this' for dramatic effect. "And last," She sighed and looked over at his body, did she really want to do this? What if it didn't work out and things only got worse between them? What if Jesse found out and he took her to court for Amelia? She knew that she had a good argument for keeping her too but still, she'd heard stories of his father getting people who were obviously guilty out of going to jail so he could definitely find a way to take a baby away from a seventeen year old. But that's what the rules were for right? If they just did this and stuck to the rules then maybe it could work. Maybe she could have Puck and Amelia too. "You can't fall in love with me."

Puck felt his stomach drop at that last rule. How was he not supposed to fall more in love with Rachel when they were doing things like this? This wasn't ever how he planned on this working out. He was going to fuck her until she admitted that she loved him too and then kick the shit out of Jesse and have her break up with Quinn for him. But this shit? He wasn't sure if he could do it. "Well?" He heard Rachel ask but he just couldn't find any words to say. He wanted to love Rachel the way that Jesse got to. A few months ago he would have loved this plan, he never thought he was ever going to fall in love and the idea of having a girl that looked and fucked as good as Rachel would have been awesome to him but now... Puck furrowed a brow again. Where was he exactly when Rachel cut his balls off? He seriously couldn't believe he was considering passing something like this up. "Sounds good to me, babe."

Rachel smiled and leaned down to kiss Puck again. "Good." He faked a smirk at her then groaned when he suddenly felt her hand grab his cock. "You know, we still have a little bit of time left before I have to leave."

Pucks closed his eyes and groaned again as Rachel made her way down his body. Maybe he could get used to this.

"Jesse, I have to go."

They were sitting in the car in front of Rachels school that morning and Jesse seemed to have been feeling extra touchy for some reason. Rachel tried her best to not look disgusted when he put his hand in between her thighs and caressed the skin covered by her jeans there.

"Darling, you have a good fifteen minutes before you have to get to class. Let me take care of you and then you can go." He said against her ear before biting down on it softly.

She frowned and let him spend another few seconds trying to arouse her before she just couldn't take it any longer. Instead of turning her on she felt like she was going to be sick and if she had to sit through this for one more second chances were that she would be.

"Jesse, I really have to get going. I need to print something out from the library for my first period and if I don't do it I'll be in a shit load of trouble."

He frowned at her but tucked a strand of hair that had fallen from the side braid she was wearing behind her ear. "Alright, but tonight you and I are going to spend some time together right? We can leave Amelia with Kurt or have your father take her and see if we can continue this. How does that sound?"

'Terrible.' She thought to herself. Ever since Amelias cold, Rachel has been terrified of leaving her alone. She knew that things like that always happened and that the chances of her getting sick again so soon after her last cold were rare but she just wanted to be there just in case. Jesse on the other hand hadn't even helped much when she was still recovering from it. He would stay away from the nursery and refuse to hold her saying that he didn't want to risk catching whatever she had because he couldn't ruin his vocal chords. Father of the year material huh? Rachel sighed before nodding though "We'll see what we can do." She said before pressing a kiss to his cheek then getting out of the car as quickly as she could.

She watched as Jesse drove away before sitting down on a nearby bench and leaning forward with her hands over her face. How long was she expected to put up with this? Until he got tired of them? Until he decided he wanted to go back to New York and be a single man again? What if he never did any of those things? Rachel didn't think she could deal with spending the rest of her life in this kind of a relationship. But if she said anything he might take away Milly and she didn't even want to think about what that would look like. He'd ignore her and treat her like shit and she could grow up to be a huge fuck up just like her mom is. Rachel didn't want any of this for her daughter.

"Is it really that bad?" Rachel didn't have to look up from her hands to know that it was talking to her.

"What the fuck do you want, Quinn?"

"Answer me. Is it really that terrible to have a family? A father who's willing to take care of you, a boyfriend who's insanely in love with you and a daughter who looks up to you?"

Rachel sighed and shook her head in her hands. "You don't understand,"

"Then explain it to me." Quinn crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Rachel intently. "Because as of right now it looks like you have everything I've ever wanted."

"I don't have to explain anything to you Quinn." She raised her head from her hands finally and glared at the blonde "You don't know anything about my life or what I've been through."

"Oh I don't know? Please, don't act like Hummel hasn't already told you everything about me and Puck. I know that you know about what happened last year. We have more in common than you think." Rachel knew that she hit a nerve there but she stayed quiet anyways.

"You told Jesse that I was here didn't you?" She asked.

"Yes. He came to the office and asked for you. I wasn't going to say anything at first because I honestly couldn't stand the fact that on top of having my boyfriend in the palm of your hand, this guy was chasing after you too but then he told me about what happened and I don't know. I thought it'd distract you from Puck."

"Well thank you so fucking much Quinn. Now I have a boyfriend who I can't stand to look at but have no other choice but to tolerate because if I don't there's a chance he might take my daughter away. I'm so unhappy that I can't remember the last time I really smiled and now I have to go home and play mommy to a child that I wasn't supposed to have yet. Are you satisfied?"

Quinn opened her mouth to say something but couldn't seem to find the right words. She felt bad now. Come to think of it, she's felt bad ever since that day that Rachel quit glee and blamed Puck for telling everyone her secret. She was just so mad that he was spending time with another girl and someone elses baby when he should have been loving her. He hadn't loved her for a while though and she knew that which was how her whole affair with Finn started. It was rocky at first and it took a while to get used to the fact that she was doing to Puck what she had done to Finn last year but she couldn't help it; they still loved each other.

"I didn't know, Rachel. I-I'm sorry" She whispered and for a second Rachel could see the sympathy in Quinns eyes.

"Well now you do." The brunette said, crossing her arms over her chest and sitting back. She didn't know why she was still sitting there, she could have walked away and not said a thing to Quinn but a part of her wanted her to know what she'd done. She wanted Quinn to feel like shit.

"So uhm, you haven't told Puck about what you saw the other day." Rachel shook her head at Quinn and she looked down at her hands. "Why not? If I'd been you I would have yelled it out the minute you saw us together."

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and looked at the blonde again "Honestly? I really wanted to. I would have if Mr. Schuester hadn't started talking too but then I realized that it wasn't my place. Not all of us like to ruin lives, Quinn, and inspite of what you thought there wasn't anything going on between me and Puck." Well there wasn't back then. Now she and Puck had been meeting at least twice a week to hook up. She knew it was terrible but she didn't care much for Quinn anyways and she needed this for herself.

"I'm in love with him, you know," Rachel looked up at Quinn and raised an eyebrow "Finn I mean. I'm in love with Finn and I have been since freshman year when we first met. I wouldn't just do something like that with a guy just for no reason, I have morals." Rachel rolled her eyes and it didn't go unnoticed by Quinn but she kept talking anyways "But everything happened last year and then I had Beth and I don't know. Puck and I were the only ones who could understand what it felt like so we kind of clung onto each other. It's stupid I know but I think we keep each other around because we feel like if we don't we'll just be disappointing her more than we already have."

By this point Rachel was looking down at her hands too. She felt awkward hearing this from Quinns mouth, Puck hadn't even dared to talk to her about the daughter he'd given up last year so all of this kind of made her uncomfortable. She knew what Quinn was talking about though. She was doing with Puck what she'd basically done with Amelia. She kept her because she was scared of letting her down, of letting her grow up to hate her birth mother and because it's what her daddy would have insisted on her doing. She felt like as long as Amelia was around so was he and she guessed that Quinn and Puck felt as though as long as they had each other then they'd always have Beth.

"Now I'm sorry," she said before letting out a soft breathy laugh "I still don't know what I did for you to hate me so much but whatever it was, I guess I shouldn't have." Well now she knew what she was doing wrong but before she and Puck were just friends and there was no reason for Quinn to hate her so much. If this had been going on from the start then Rachel would have accepted the consequence of stealing another girls boyfriend much like she would now.

"Don't be. I was just being jealous and stupid for no reason." Quinn shrugged and looked over at Rachel again "I think I'm going to tell Puck about Finn." Rachel looked up at her and raised an eyebrow "I know it's going to hurt him and he'll hate me for a while but I'm crazy about Finn and I don't think I could keep doing this." Rachel nodded at her.

"I think that would probably be a good idea, Quinn." She said to the blonde.

"Will you take care of him though? I know you guys aren't in a good place right now but that's my fault and I'll tell him the truth about that too but could you maybe forgive him for what he said and make sure he's alright? I'll have Finn but he's really going to need someone."

Where had this person come from? This was not the Quinn that she'd learned to hate these past few weeks. Maybe she was underestimating everyone in this town. Still, what she did was fucked up and she wasn't going to just get over it because Quinn decided to apologize. She needed time. "Okay, I'll see what I could do." Quinn smiled at her and stood up from the bench.

"You know, you're not half bad Berry." She said to her.

"Yeah whatever, I still hate you Fabrey." Quinn hesitated for a second before seeing the almost playful smile on Rachels face and letting out a breath before smiling back at her too. She started to walk away before stopping and turning around again.

"Berry, you know if you ever need to talk to anyone or something…" She didn't know exactly how to say this without sounding like she was on a soap opera or something. All of this was just way too over dramatic for her.

"I know." Rachel said quickly when she noticed Quinns discomfort and smiled at her before the blonde turned around and walked away, leaving Rachel alone with her thoughts. She didn't know what to do with herself anymore.

**NEXT CHAPTER: More Rachel/Puck, we meet Rachels dad and figure out why he moved them to Lima and we see some more of the glee club!**

***Remember to leave any suggestions you have for a Rachel/Anyone One-Shot!**


	7. Seven

**A/N: I have to say that this has to be one of my favorite chapters so far. I'm not very sure why, I think just because it's full of Puck/Rachel moments and there's a little bit of a glee moment in the end too, but overall I'm kind of proud of this one and hopefully you guys will like it too. Anyways, I've got the rest of the story pretty much planned out and I'm not sure yet but I don't think it'll be more than about 15 chapters, probably less since i tend to squeeze a lot into one chapter, and I'm already considering doing a sequel to this story because it'd work out perfectly. Plus i've already got ideas for another multi-chaptered puck/rachel story which I might have posted up even before this one is complete so keep an eye out for that just in case(:**

**You guys are awesome, as always, and I'm really hoping that this story reaches over 100 reviews before it's over so help a sister out and make that happen! That being said, I've decided I won't update again until I've got 80 reviews! It's not that much, just tell me what you think and any advice you might have and you'll get your next chapter soon enough(:**

**I don't own glee. I'm not even going to complain anymore -.-**

**

* * *

**

Puck wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her naked body closer to his into a spooning position. He closed his eyes for a second letting himself give into the exhaustion that was suddenly taking over his body. There was only so much a guy could take before he got tired and he was pretty sure that he and Rachel crossed that line like two hours ago. He always kind of assumed that Rachel would be a freak in bed, she had that feisty thing going on afterall, but you would think that after a while she'd want to stop and take a breath. She was like a machine and he wasn't complaining about the sex or anything, the sex was fucking amazing, but he kind of wanted some time to actually be with her. He'd taken to account that recently she'd just go over, fuck him, then leave or kick him out without saying much more. Again, this wouldn't have been a problem last year or anything but he needed to do something that would prove to Rachel that he was good for her, that he could be a better boyfriend and father than Jesse St. Douche would ever be for her and Milly.

Rachel grabbed his hand and started pressing warm kisses against his palm and fingers. She was beginning to feel a little awkward just being there with him in the silence. Rachel didn't have anything against Puck personally, she was probably just as crazy about him as he was about her, but she needed to keep things from becoming too serious. If things became too serious then he'd get attached and Rachel wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to do this sort of thing with him. Jesse had already started questioning the amount of time she spent 'hanging out at Kurts house but she would always dismiss the conversation with a kiss or something. They haven't had sex yet, luckily she's been able to dodge that bullet so far, but she wasn't sure how much longer they could go before he expected more from her.

One thing was for sure though, they would have this whole week to themselves. Jesse had flown back to New York to work out some things in school and make sure that everything in his apartment was going alright. It turns out that Mr. Perfect hadn't really thought this trip through and just left without tending to anything. Puck felt like he could sing, and he had a few times in the shower, from how happy he was to actually be able to spend more than just a few hours with Rachel.

She looked up at the time and sighed before sitting up. Puck groaned and rubbed his eyes tiredly "Sorry," she said with a frown before slipping into her thong (she was totally prepared this time) and then putting his oversized sweat shirt on over her body. "My dad gets out of work in a few hours and I promised that I'd clean the basement out before he got home." Rachel walked back around the bed and moved until she was straddling his lap. "You can go if you want to." She mumbled before leaning in and pressing kisses along his jaw and neck.

"Mmmm no way babe, I'm not going anywhere." He said as he combed through her hair gently and let her kiss him all she wanted. "The kids gonna wake up soon 'nd you're gonna need help moving all that shit." He sat up suddenly and smirked at her when they were at eye level. The sight of her in his sweat shirt made him want to take her all over again right then and there and if he weren't so tired and kind of scared of her dad, he'd heard stories okay?, then maybe he would have.

Rachel laughed as Puck picked her up over his shoulder and smacked her butt before spinning her around. They'd been picking up for almost two hours and had finally been able to actually see the majority of the ground so Puck decided he was going to celebrate a little bit. That and it was totally convenient to have Rachels thong covered ass practically in his face. He stopped spinning when he heard Amelia and Rachel giggling at the same time. She'd woken up about ten minutes after they had decided to get out of bed and Puck was supposed to be on baby duty before he got bored just sitting there and decided to take a blanket for her to lay on and some toys for her to play with while he tried helping Rachel pick up.

"You guys have the same giggle you know that?" He said as he set Rachel back on her feet and combed her bangs out of her face for her.

"You saying I laugh like a little girl, Puckerman?"

"Yeah, but it's fucking cute so whatever." He said before pressing a kiss onto her forehead then going over to Amelia and doing the same to her which caused her to coo at him.

"Oh, look! It's the first trophy I've ever won." Rachel held the trophy out to Puck and when he took it she smiled and continued to look through the whole section full of stuff that was associated with her and her childhood.

"Rach, this is from 1994…wouldn't that have made you like one?" He was no mathematician or anything but he couldn't see how that shit worked out.

"Some of us are just born to be stars, Noah." He rolled his eyes before putting the small trophy back down in the box and beginning to look through everything else. It was all pretty much lame shit; some old pictures, pacifiers that belonged to her, he was really freaked out when she pulled the small bag full of her baby teeth, but mostly there were just more trophies and medals from dance competitions and stuff. It wasn't until he came across a tape that said 'to baby girl.'

"Hey, Rach, what's on this thing?" He held the tape up and Rachel stared at it for a second before taking it from his hand.

_Ten years ago-_

_Rachel watched with wide eyes as her dads argued with the unfamiliar lady. She was probably the prettiest woman she'd ever seen in her life; Long brown hair, light eyes, a warm smile (well she had one whenever she looked at her anyways) and Rachel couldn't help but feel a little happy whenever she called her 'baby girl' or something. Whoever she was, Rachel hoped that she'd stop fighting with her dads so that they could see more of each other._

_"We had an agreement, Shelby. You can't just barge into our home and expect us to let you in as if it were no big deal. How do you think this is going to affect Rachel?"_

_"I just wanted to see her before I left. It's quite obvious that my career on Broadway isn't exactly working as I planned so I've decided to go back to school in Lima and see what I can make of myself over there."_

_Rachels dad scoffed and shook his head "You've got so much talent and you're going to just waste it in Lima? That's such a shame, darling."_

_"Don't you think I'm aware of that?" She snapped which scared a seven year old Rachel and made her hide behind her daddy's leg. Shelby sighed when she noticed Rachels fear and looked up at both men. "Can I just say goodbye to her? Please."_

_Steven, Rachels dad, shook his head "It's nothing personal Shelby but I don't think that it's such a g-"_

_"Ten minutes." David, Rachels daddy, said before looking over at Alan "Let the woman have ten minutes with Rachel. We do owe her a lot." He smiled down at Rachel and ran his fingers down her long curly hair before looking back up at Shelby, "But if you mention anything that she shouldn't know I promise this will be the last you ever even hear of her." Shelby nodded her head and smiled appreciatively at the two men before they walked away from the room leaving Rachel alone with the pretty older woman._

_"How do you know my daddies?" She asked as she plopped down on the couch and looked up at Shelby._

_Shelby smiled before sitting on top of the coffee table right across from her. "Well sweetheart, your daddies and I are uhm…old friends."_

_Rachel tilted her head to the side "Really? They've never mentioned you."_

_"Oh yes. I even met you when you were just a little baby girl." Rachels eyes widened as if to ask 'really?' and Shelby just nodded. "Mhm, you were such a pretty baby. You still are honey." As if to test the waters, Shelby ran her finger through Rachels hair the same way she'd seen David do just a second ago. She smiled when Rachel didn't pull away or seem afraid._

_"I'm going to be famous one day." She said confidently which made Shelby laugh "Really?" and Rachel just nodded her head and smiled brightly. "Yup, my daddy says that I'm going to be on Broadway and be the best singer on the planet. Well as long as I keep training and taking my dance classes. Do you want to see my trophies?" Rachel stood up and was about to lead Shelby towards her bedroom where she had a stand full of trophies and awards she'd won already from dance and singing competitions._

_"Rachel, baby girl, I'd love to see them but I have to go pretty soon and I just wanted to talk to you for a second. Is that alright?" Rachel frowned but looked up at her and nodded._

_"Okay, baby sometimes people do things that they aren't so proud of alright? They make mistakes and they regret them for a very, very long time. Am I making any sense?"_

_Rachel shook her head and Shelby sighed, "Of course I'm not. I probably sound crazy don't I?"_

_Rachel shrugged her shoulders "A little bit…"_

_Shelby laughed and grabbed both of Rachel's hands in hers and Rachel couldn't help but notice how familiar it felt to when her dads tried soothing her about something. "That's alright, you'll understand someday. Just remember that sometimes people who you care about are going to make huge mistakes, you might even make a few yourself, but it doesn't mean that they love you any less. Remember to listen to what people have to say and no matter how hard it might seem, listen to what your heart tells you instead of your head because sometimes your head might be wrong but if your heart is in it it's always going to be right." Rachel looked at Shelby and instantly made a mental note of what she'd said, she was being so serious that Rachel assumed that this had to be important._

_Sighing Shelby took something out of her bag, Rachel smiled when she saw it was a tape "Is there music on there?"_

_Shelby laughed and nodded her head "It's a little gift from me to you, baby girl. Whenever your confused about something or feel really, really sad just listen to the song on this tape and hopefully you'll feel a little better."_

_Rachel took the tape from her hands and inspected it before smiling brightly at Shelby again and hugging her. "It's perfect! Thank you."_

_Tears filled Shelby's eyes as she hugged Rachel for the first, and probably last, time ever. "You're welcome sweetheart." She closed her eyes as she hugged her daughter tightly before letting go and looking at her "And you need to remember, don't ever let your dads see this. It's our little secret alright?" She watched Rachel nod again and smiled "Good."_

_Both men walked back into the room right then and Shelby winked at Rachel before standing up. "Well I suppose that's my cue to go then?" They nodded and Shelby sighed before looking down at Rachel. "Remember what I told you okay?"_

_Rachel nodded her head again and held the tape behind her back before smiling at Shelby "Are you going to come over again soon?" She asked._

_"I don't think so sweetheart." She pressed a kiss to the top of Rachels head and smiled sadly. Rachel was about to ask what was wrong before her dad spoke._

_"Shelby, let me show you to the door." She waved goodbye to Shelby with her free hand before watching her walk out of the house with a sad smile on her face._

_"Rachel, honey, are you okay?" Rachel turned and looked at her daddy who looked worried about her._

_"Yup, she's really nice. Why can't she come back anymore?"_

_"Well she's going on a little trip and might not come back to New York in quite some time. But don't worry diva, dad and I are still here for you."_

_Rachel smiled and kissed him on the cheek before beginning to walk away._

_"Rachel?" She froze when she heard her dad call her. He'd always been the stricter father in her opinion. He showed just as much affection to her as her daddy did but he was harsher, always making sure that she did things and properly and the only one who had ever really punished her for doing something bad. Her daddy let her off easy but her dad? She was a little scared of him to be honest._

_"Yes..?"_

_"What do you have there in your hands?"_

_Rachel turned red, like she always did when she was nervous, and opened her mouth to say something but shut it quickly deciding that there was no time to come up with an elaborate lie. She'd have to talk to her dads about acting classes or something because this whole honesty thing was ridiculous. "A present from Shelby."_

_"Can I see it?" He held out his hand and Rachel sighed before reluctantly handing it over to him. She watched as he inspected the tape and turned to walk away._

_"Can I have it back? It's my present." She crossed her arms and looked at her dad expectantly. She accepted her punishments when she did things wrong but she didn't do anything to deserve her dad taking the gift away from her and it wasn't fair._

_"No, Rachel. Go upstairs to your room and get ready for bed."_

_She huffed and furrowed her eyebrows "You can't do that! It's my present not yours! I'm asking you to please give it back to me."_

_Steven raised an eyebrow at his daughter. Sometimes she just didn't understand that he did these things to protect her. Whatever was on that tape would more than likely ruin their perfect little family and while he didn't care very much that Rachel knew a little more about her mother, he knew how much it meant to his husband that Rachel thought of them as her parents and not this woman who just blessed them with her._

_"Rachel I said go up to your room and get ready for bed. We'll discuss this later."_

_"I hate you!" It was the first but definitely not the last time she said that to her dad and he just sighed and rolled his eyes as his daughter stormed off. It was in everyone's best interest that he did this._

"Nope, I think I remember it but I don't know what's on it." Rachel said.

"S'probably just some of your whiney singing or something..." he said with a smug look on his face.

Rachel smacked him on the arm with the tape and stuck her tongue out at him "Fuck you, my singing isn't whiney and it never has been!" She argued before looking back at the tape then standing up. "Grab the baby, we're going to listen to it."

Puck raised an eyebrow but did what he was told, he was kind of curious to see what was on the tape too. He picked Amelia up and bounced her in her arms gently before smirking at her "Come on kid, let's go see what your crazy ma' has up her sleeves now." He said before kissing her cheek and following Rachel back up towards her bedroom.

_'Hey baby, it's your mom.'_

Rachel froze as she heard those five words come out of the tape. Her mom? But her dads always told her that her mom was never interested in seeing her, that they'd agreed to never communicate in any way until Rachel was eighteen years old.

Shelby was her mom and she'd never even known it.

"Oh my god." Rachel's eyes filled with tears as the sound of I dreamed a dream from Les Miserables filled the room. No, the sound of her mom singing I dreamed a dream for her filled the room, and the memory of that night that she'd gotten a pep-talk from the random pretty lady filled her head. She's spoken and seen her mother before and she'd never even known it.

"Shit…Rach?" Rachel turned and looked at Puck as his voice interrupted her thoughts. She'd completely forgotten that he was there with Milly.

"C-can you stop it? Please just stop the tape." She asked as she rubbed the tears from her eyes and sighed in relief when the noise stopped and silence filled the air.

Puck set Amelia down in her playpen and walked over to Rachels side, putting his arm around her shoulders and rubbing them softly. "Shit if I'd known that that shit was gonna come out I wouldn't have-"

"Don't be stupid, Noah. None of this is your fault. I-I just wasn't prepared for this…"

"Are you okay though?" He asked curiously and Rachel smirked at the look of concern in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm good." Her smirk turned into a grin before she kissed his cheek then turned to go pay attention to Amelia.

He let it go for the moment but he could tell that Rachel was anything but okay about any of this.

"Quinn?"

Quinn had been standing on Pucks front porch for the past half hour. Where the hell was he? She was kind of expecting him to just be home so she could just walk up to him, say 'Hey I've been cheating on you with Finn for the past three months, go cry about it to Rachel cause she's totally not mad at you anymore.' then make a run for it but he wasn't there. Since he wasn't there she had time to herself. She had time to think about things and consider that Puck really might not take this as well as she would like him to. She considered coming back at a later time twice, got up to walk away three times, almost called him once, but never did she wonder if this was the wrong thing to do.

She needed to do this.

"Hey, Puck." She said when she saw her boyfriend standing in front of her.

"Whats up…?" He asked curiously. It wasn't that he didn't want her to be there, he honestly didn't care if Quinn was around or not (you know, unless Rachel was there and they were about to get it on…even then he wouldn't mind that much.) but she never just showed up unexpected for no reason.

"I uhm…" Quinn looked at him briefly before looking down at her feet and lacing her fingers together nervously. "We need to talk."

Puck crossed his arms over his chest and tried not to look worried. "Okay, then talk."

She sighed and ran her hands through her blonde hair before looking back up at him. It's now or never Fabrey, just get it over with. "Y-you know that I don't want to hurt you right?" Puck nodded. He knew where this conversation was going but he didn't want to say anything, maybe this was for the best. "I love you, I really do and I know that you love me too but who are we kidding? We love each other but when was the last time you felt in love with me? When was the last time you kissed me and actually felt something other than nothing?"

Puck stood quietly for a second as Quinn looked at him desperately. He didn't know what he felt more of. There was the disappointment that he felt towards himself. He knew that she was right, this whole relationship was useless and it had been for some time now but he didn't want to let go of her. He didn't want to let go of Beth. Which explained why he felt so pissed off at the same time. If she had just listened to him and kept her then this wouldn't have been so fucking hard. They could have had their baby and shared custody or something, he would have helped her and he knew that they would have been perfectly fine because look at Rachel, she was doing it by herself for a while and Amelia was fucking awesome. He sighed and ran his hand over his short hair before looking back at Quinn again.

"Just say it, Quinn. Get to the point cause I have shit to do and I really don't want to put up with you, especially when it's about this."

"I've been sleeping with Finn…" Quinn hadn't even realized that she'd said it until it escaped her lips and she saw the look on his face. "Oh god, Puck I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to say it like that, it just came out and and will you just say something?" She asked as she felt her eyes water.

Puck clenched his fists. He was staying quiet to keep himself from saying a bunch of things that he didn't need. His mother taught him better than to hit a girl but right now? Shit he just needed to get the fuck out of there.

"Get out." Puck said quietly before pushing past Quinn to open the front door of his house.

"Puck ple-"

"Don't fucking talk to me right now because I know you don't want to hear what I have to say about you." Quinn stood her ground though and looked at him with sad eyes. He sighed and looked away "I'm gonna fucking kill Hudson, I swear." But he didn't say it in a way that Quinn expected which calmed her a little bit. Maybe they would be alright.

"I know it sucks but I still love him. I'm still in love with him I mean, I always have been I just couldn't leave you. I couldn't stand the thought of leaving you because it'd mean that we'd be leaving Be-"

"Just get the fuck out, Q. I don't want to hear this shit right now." He said a little harshly before going inside of his house and slamming the door in her face.

"That we'd be leaving Beth, Puck. But I've realized that she was never ours. Beth was never our daughter to begin with, sure we made her but she was born for someone else to take care of. She belongs to other people and she always kind of has, she was never ours to lose." Quinn let the tears fall from her eyes as she stood there just watching the door as if it'd magically open for her or something. She couldn't get the image of Pucks pained face out of her head. He looked so broken, and so sad.

When he didn't respond after a while she knew what she was going to have to do. She grabbed her cellphone from her purse and browsed through her contacts before she found who she was looking for.

"Hello? I-I hope you aren't busy but I need your help…"

"The fuck!" Puck yelled as he felt himself being pulled into a classroom.

This week couldn't have been any fucking worse for him. First, Quinn dumps him out of the fucking blue and tells him she's been fucking around with his best friend. He didn't care so much that she'd been fucking Hudson but rather that she hadn't given it up to him…well that and it kind of hurt to let go of her. Yeah she was a pain in the ass but she was his baby mamma and he was going to miss her bossing him around and shit. Well obviously he wasn't just gonna let this shit go, he needed something to let his frustration out on, so he kicked Finns ass. He totally won because of his badass fightclub skills but Finn had actually managed to get a good hit in there and now his side hurt like a bitch. He took it as an opportunity to get Rachel to play doctor with him, you know she was the sexy nurse and he was the patient in need type shit, but she ignored his calls and texts that whole day until the middle of the night when she called him and told him St. Douche was back early and not letting her out of his sight for longer than two minutes. Well that was just fucking perfect.

He'd never admit how alone he felt at this point, not even to himself.

"I heard you Lima boys have a thing for fucking in the middle of the school day so I thought we could give it a shot. Maybe you could show me what the big deal is?" Rachel whispered into his ear before taking the bottom lobe into her mouth and nibbling on it slightly. She frowned when Puck didn't respond. He was just standing there with his hands gently resting on her hips. "C'mon Puck, take me right here." She sat ontop of a desk and opened her legs for him to stand between them or touch her or react somehow.

"Sorry baby, not up for it I guess." He said with a shrug as he walked up to Rachel and closed her legs for her, still not reacting at the small sexy pout she'd given him.

"Then will you at least talk to me? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever and I know that Quinn broke up with you so there must be something you need to say."

"There's nothing to say, babe." _She was never ours to lose_. Fuck, why couldn't he get that out of his head?

"That's bullshit Noah. I've had enough of you pretending around me, we've become so close and you know everything, I haven't held back on you at all," well if you don't count the fact that she's lying about why she's with Jesse. "Just tell me what you're thinking."

"You wanna know what I'm thinking? Fine," Puck walked up to Rachel and stood dangerously close to her face. He could feel her warm breath on his skin and it made him want to kiss her senseless but he couldn't, not if he wanted to get this out. "I fucked her, knocked her up and let her give my kid to people we'd never even met. That's about all there is to it. I'm not hurt, I don't want to cry about it or talk this shit out because there's nothing that you can do so just stay the fuck out of my business, Berry."

Rachel frowned and grabbed hold of Pucks face before he was able to turn away from her. She looked at him and noticed all of the pain and sadness in his eyes that she'd never seen before. She'd never felt so determined to make someone feel better in her whole life and she knew she had to do something but she didn't know what to say. It wasn't like she could relate to knowing how it felt to lose a child, she'd kept hers afterall, but she did know what it felt like to be on the other side. Especially recently, Rachel found herself thinking more and more about her birth mother ever since Puck had found the tape. She managed to listen to it in entirety and couldn't grasp just one emotion about the whole situation. She hated her so much for never even trying after that night, if she really wanted to she could have been in Rachels life and known her and maybe Rachel wouldn't hate her as much as she did for not bothering. But she was grateful for Shelby because she'd given her to her fathers and as hard as it was growing up with no mother sometimes she wouldn't replace them for the world but she did want a mother. She'd always wondered what she would be like, how she was doing and more importantly, if she was more talented than herself. So she couldn't even come close to knowing what Puck felt like but she knew what it was like to be Beth and she knew that wherever she was, she was probably happy.

Not knowing what to say, Rachel did the one thing she figured she could do at the moment. She put her arms around Pucks neck and pulled him in closer to her so that his head rested in between her neck and chest and rested her chin on top of his head. She couldn't tell him what to feel so she was just going to hold him.

Puck tensed up. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable, Rachel smelled good and he totally had a kickass view of her cleavage now, but he tensed because it was becoming too much for him. He'd felt so alone and angry and sad this whole week and now that Rachel was holding onto him it was all catching up. He didn't want to hold it in anymore.

"Fuck." He whispered as he hid his face further into her neck before actually speaking. "I-I wanted her, Rach. Q, she- she fucking put all this shit about being a crappy father and a Lima loser into my head and I figured that I didn't want my kid to grow up like that so I let her do what she wanted but what I wanted," Rachel frowned and held onto him tighter when she felt wetness on her neck, she knew he was crying but wasn't going to say anything. "I wanted her so much, Rachel, but I let her go and now she's gonna grow up thinking I hate her and that I didn't give a shit and- Fuck, I don't want her to hate me, Rach, she can't hate me for doing the right thing, right?"

Rachel just pulled him in closer, as close as she could, and pressed a kiss to his temple before resting her cheek ontop of his head. She felt him shaking and knew that the tears were still falling so she stayed quiet, letting him get out everything he needed to before speaking because she wanted him to really listen to what she had to say.

When she felt him calm down after a while Rachel sighed and pulled his head gently so that he was looking up at her. She could have cried herself at the look that he had on his face. She ran her fingers gently down his wet cheeks and kissed his lips softly before resting her forehead on his.

"What you did for Beth, that was the most courageous, selfless and wonderful thing you could have ever done for another human being. You gave her to a family who needed her, who was never going to have the chance to have something as wonderful as what I know that you're going to have someday, you gave not just her a chance to grow up normally but you and Quinn too. So in no way are you or have you ever been a Lima loser and I never want to hear you calling yourself that again, do you understand?"

He listened to Rachel intently and smirked when she finished talking. God, she was like the most fucking awesome person on this planet or something. If he hadn't been positive that he was in love with her before then this definitely did it for him. He leaned up and pressed a soft but passionate kiss onto her lips. She was perfect.

"Thank you, Rach." He said as he pulled his lips away from hers. "You have no idea how fucking lucky I am to have you." Well he hadn't meant to let that last part slip, Puck had this thing with keeping his feelings hidden from girls but with Rachel he felt himself slipping all of the time. He stood no chance against this girl.

"Don't thank me for telling you the truth." She said with a small smile on her face. She pulled away from him long enough to hop off of the desk but then grabbed both of his hands in both of hers and practically crushed their bodies together. "And you're just saying that because I'm willing to give you classroom sex."

He chuckled and nodded his head. "Yup, that's exactly it."

Rachel walked into her dads office with a timid look on her face. She didn't exactly know how to go about telling her father that she knew about her birth mother and that she wanted to meet her (again) but she knew it was something she had to do.

Ever since that day in the classroom with Puck she's been wondering what Shelby felt about the whole giving her up thing. Had she suffered as much as Puck? Did she think about her often or even want her at all anymore? Rachel was just too curious and now that she knew how close her mother actually was she figured she could find the answers that she wanted.

"Dad?" She walked into the room and gave him a shy smile when he looked up.

"Hey diva, what's wrong?"

She hated that he could tell there was something wrong just by looking at her. It made getting away with things almost impossible. "Well I wanted to talk to you about something." He nodded and gestured for her to sit down on one of the chairs he had across from his desk. "Okay, well the other day I was cleaning through the basement, like you asked me to, and I found this." She placed the tape on top of his desk and watched as his calm expression changed.

"So you finally found it huh?" Her eyebrows pulled together as he spoke. "Look, darling ever since daddy left us life has been a little messy." She nodded her head, who was he trying to tell? "And while I've tried my best to be good to you and help you through everything you've been through I just can't do it like your daddy did. I love you so much sweetheart but there's something missing and we both know it which is why I moved us to Lima."

Rachel stiffened, was he saying what she thought he was saying? "Oh my god, are you trying to like give me back to my mom or something? Because I don't care how much you think that'll help, that's really fucked up dad!"

"Language young lady!" Rachel sat back into her seat and felt her cheeks turn pink like they used to whenever she was being punished. "Rachel, I would never do something like that. We always tried our hardest to keep you away from Shelby because we thought that you would leave us for her." She frowned at the suddenly sad look on her fathers face and stood up to hug him.

"Dad, I'd never leave you. I know things have been sh- bad lately but I love you too much to leave." She said with a reassuring smile.

"Well yes, I know that now but nonetheless I think you should get to know Shelby a little bit. You need a motherly figure in your life and I have a feeling you two will get along amazingly." Rachel thought about it. He wasn't mad or scared or upset about any of this. This was the chance to meet the one woman, besides Streisand, that she's always wanted to meet. So why does she feel so afraid of taking it?

_'If you don't do this now then you'll never know. Just do it, Rachel.'_

She sighed before looking back at her dad. "Okay."

The gleeks all sat around the auditorium, distracted by their own conversations.

Kurt and Mercedes were discussing some new issue of Vogue that had recently come out. Tina was sitting on Arties lap, talking and surprisingly getting along, with Santana and Brittany. Finn and Quinn were closer to the back of the auditorium, having their own conversation/make out session which they did kind of often now since Puck knew the truth and everything. Puck, Matt and Mike were all sitting together talking about some game that was on last night and arguing about how the score was unfair.

None of them noticed that Mr. Shuester was standing on the stage until he cleared his throat loudly causing everyone to look up.

"Okay guys, so we've got sectionals coming up again in a few weeks and I wanted to know if you had any ideas for numbers."

No one responded and Mr. Shue raised an eyebrow. "Anybody?"

"Look Mr. Shuester, as much as we all love the glee club even you have to admit that we suck this year. What's the point if we know that we aren't going to win?" Kurt asked as he professionally filed his nails at the same time.

"I was hoping you would say something like that." Everyone looked confused while Mr. Shuester just smiled at them. "You see, we've got a little secret weapon this year." Everyone started questioning the teacher out loud before they heard a voice and noticed someone come out from backstage.

"Well not yet you don't anyways." Rachel stood next to Mr. Shuester and smiled at him. "I know that what happened a while ago might have thrown you guys off and I'm sorry for all of it, especially just dropping glee club and leaving you guys without even considering the consequences." She said before looking down at her feet "I know I can be a little bit of a diva sometimes and I promise that I'll try to work on toning that down if you guys promise to not hate me when I have my moments." She looked back up and smirked coyly at Finn and Quinn before looking over at Puck and smiling. Kurt caught on to the glances she was giving up and smiled when he realized what was going on. "Anyways, I was hoping that you guys would give me another chance? I really mean it this time and I promise that if I leave you guys hanging again you can all give me a slushie facial." Everyone laughed and nodded their heads. Matt and Mike were the first ones up, squishing Rachel in a group hug which had her both fighting for air and cracking up before she got off of the stage and walked over to Kurt, taking a seat next to him and smiling at Mercedes.

"Welcome back girl." Mercedes said to her with a smile in return.

Yeah, it felt really good to be back.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Rachel meets her mom and finds some interesting things out about her, Jesse really messes up, and we get another Quinn/Rachel moment.**


	8. Eight

**A/N: Kay so this chapter is probably the angstiest yet. I didn't think I would get to most of this until next chapter but I got a little ahead of myself and ended up skipping forward a little bit. Please don't hate me for everything that goes on here! I promise it'll get better soon but what's a story without a little plot twist? We're almost finished here and I'm still trying to decide wether or not i want a sequel to this story or to start a brand new one all together but i guess that road will be crossed when i get to it. **

**I reached my goal of over 80 reviews for last chapter and it made me beyond happy that you guys are still reading and enjoying this fic, Keep updating and telling me what you think and I promise i'll keep posting(: **

**enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Okay guys, so I know this won't be an issue but I need to stress the fact that we're guests here in Carmel. They were kind enough to invite us into their school so we can watch a vocal adrenaline practice and I need you all to be on your best behaviors."

Mr. Shuester looked at everyone with a smile on h is face before he reached Puck and Rachel who he glared at.

"That means you two better not be up to anything, you understand?"

Rachel looked at Puck and winked at him after he gave her one of his signature smirks. Ever since joining the glee club it's been the two of them who've been causing more trouble than anyone else. Well it wasn't like they literally did anything wrong, they were just loud and joked around a lot and distracted the glee club during rehearsal sometimes which would always make that vain in Mr. Shuesters forehead pop out. Yeah so maybe he kind of had a reason to be throwing the two of them under the bus but still, it's not like they ever meant to do anything wrong.

Rachel and Puck nodded which earned a smile from their teacher "Thank you guys."

As soon as he walked away, Puck turned to Rachel and crossed his arms "I still don't get why we have to be here. I mean shouldn't we be rehearsing instead of watching other people do it?"

"Well Vocal Adrenaline did beat you last year right? It's good to see what the other competition has to offer. We'll know more or less if we have to up our game after this."

It was Artie who let out a scoff, causing both of them to look to the back of the school bus where his wheelchair was set up right next to the seat that Tina was in. "It's Vocal Adrenaline. Upping our game still wouldn't put us at their level."

"Oh come on, they can't be that good! I mean it's just a glee club. You guys talk about them like they're holy or something."

"Why the fuck did I choose to go to McKinley?" Rachel was walking back and forth angrily in the Carmel choir room as everyone else was sitting looking as defeated as ever.

"Rachel-"

"I mean they were amazing! The singing, the dancing, did you see their stage faces? They were-"

"Amazing?" Puck said in an annoyed voice. She'd been rambling on and on about how awesome she'd thought Vocal Adrenaline was ever since they stopped singing and he was getting fucking tired of it already.

"I told you so." Artie muttered as he crossed his arms and scowled.

"Is it too late in the year to transfer? I mean seriously, fuck you guys, I'm ready to-"

"That's enough Rachel." Mr. Shuester interrupted as he led her back to her seat "You're not going anywhere and you'd better learn to watch your language." She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything in return. She was used to being told to watch her language so it wasn't like it made a difference.

Soon enough the members of Vocal Adrenaline were walking into the classroom in a single file.

"Hm, I wonder where their leashes are hidden." Rachel whispered to Puck which got him to chuckle.

Suddenly a brunette walked into the classroom and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. She smiled Mr. Shuester before hugging him. "Hi Will, how are you?"

"I'm uhm, great." He was blushing a little bit "Everyone, this is Ms. Corcoran, the coach of Vocal Adrenaline and a-uhm, old friend of mine." She let out a chuckle and crossed her arms over her chest which earned a raise of eyebrows from almost everyone in the room. Well everyone who was paying attention anyways.

Pucks hand had moved onto Rachels thigh the minute that she was settled into her seat. She was finding it hard to pay attention to anything when his hand would move up closer to her underwear and then slide back down gently.

"Tease." She whispered to him.

Puck chuckled and looked at her "You love it, babe." He whispered.

Rachel looked back at him and smiled flirtatiously. Luckily they were in the back of the room so no one should have noticed the two of them whispering or the way Pucks hand was moving along the inside of Rachels short dress or the way that her hand had cupped him through his pants.

Well no one should have noticed, anyways.

"You two, in the back with the hormones, would you mind saving it for the bedroom? Or at least stopping long enough for me to get a word in? You teenagers have no shame at all."

The both of them pulled back and looked away from everyone who's eyes were surely on them. Puck was the first to look up at the teacher that had interrupted their almost good time. He raised an eyebrow when he looked her over a few times. Total cougar. She looked kind of familiar too but he chose to ignore that because honestly, she could have looked like anyone. He turned to Rachel and smirked when he noticed how embarrassed she looked.

"Babe, you can look up now." He whispered to her as soon as the attention was diverted off of them.

"God, that was so-" She was whispering to Puck before she looked up and saw the teacher.

Puck raised an eyebrow and poked Rachel on the arm "Rach? Rachel? Hello?" he continued to poke her as she stared at Ms. Hot legs. Yeah, that was her new nickname.

Rachel heard Puck but she couldn't find it in her to actually move. She was too busy staring at the woman before them. She was beautiful. She had long dark hair and light eyes and a warm smile as she spoke to Mr. Shuester. Rachel felt herself stop breathing as realization struck upon her.

It was her. Her mom was the coach of Vocal Adrenaline.

"HEY!" Puck finally said out loud which caused not just Rachel but everyone else to look at them too. "Sorry…" He said, waving them all off as he turned his attention back to Rachel again. "What the fuck was that, Rach?" he asked curiously.

"Uhm, n-nothing." She said as she turned her attention back to the woman.

"What, you got a girl crush on Ms. Hot legs? Babe I'm sure we could arrange something if you want. You know, you, me and that nice piece of a-"

"Don't you dare even finish that statement Noah Puckerman! You're such a fucking pervert." She snapped before crossing her arms and looking straight ahead of her.

"Yeah whatever, if that wasn't it then why can't you stop looking at her?" He asked. When Rachel didn't reply he just shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever then." He said before turning to get into whatever conversation Mike and Matt were having. He was just going to have to get her to talk some other time.

What was she supposed to do now? Go up and talk to her? No, she couldn't do that right now, this was terrible timing. She should just pretend she didn't even notice, act like she didn't recognize her and maybe meet her some other time. Maybe…

No. She had to do this. Rachel knew herself well enough to know that if she didn't do something now, well today anyways, then she never was going to. She'd hold it off and tell herself that she could do it some other time and lets face it, there's no good time for something like this. She wondered if Shelby would recognize her. The last time they'd seen each other was like ten years ago and it was only briefly. Rachel had grown up a lot and she could understand how she hadn't been noticed.

Rachel watched as Shelby hugged Mr. Shuester and dismissed her own students. She still had the same comforting voice, even when the things she said were a little intimidating. Rachel stood up to follow her as soon as she walked out of the room.

"Rachel? Where are you going? We have to leave soon."

"Bathroom." She said before brushing past him and following Shelby.

"Ms. Corcoran?" Rachel called out as she saw the back of the womans head.

She turned around and looked at Rachel, raising an eyebrow as she did so. "Can I help you with something?" She asked.

Rachel just stood there, staring at her with her eyes wide and her mouth opening and closing every so often as if she had something to say. She'd never been so nervous in her life.

"Well? I don't have all day."

"S-sorry. I just-" Rachel let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding and before looking back at Shelby timidly. "My name is Rachel Berry and uhm…"

"Berry?" Shelby took another step towards the girl and really looked at her "Rachel, oh my god. Wh-what are you doing here?" She was supposed to be in New York with her fathers not in Lima. This didn't make any sense to her.

"That's actually what I wanted to see you about. Can we maybe talk? Like somewhere that isn't a hallway?" She let out a soft nervous laugh.

"Yes, of course we can."

Ten minutes later, after going to Mr. Shuester and explaining her situation to him, Rachel and Shelby sat across one another in her office. Rachels hands were folded in her lap and her left leg was shaking softly while Shelby just stared at Rachel shamelessly, almost as if she were analyzing her or something.

"So," Shelby cleared her throat causing Rachel to look up and pay attention to her. "What made the Berry's move to Lima?" She asked curiously.

"It's uhm, it's a really long story actually…" Rachel saw the curiosity in Shelby's eyes and sighed. She probably didn't care did she? "My daddy, you know David? Well there was an accident and he didn't make it." It was still a little hard for her to say dead. Sure it's what he was but she would rather not use such a term when she didn't need to. "I was pretty fu-messed up after the accident and I did some things I'm not too proud of. It led to me getting pregnant at sixteen and my dad decided that the only other place he would want to be besides New York is Lima." She looked back down at her hands but spoke again before Shelby had the chance to say something "You actually had a lot to do with that decision apparently."

Shelby felt her heart break for her daughter. Even if she wasn't technically Rachels mother, Shelby couldn't not refer to her as that. Technically Rachel still was her little girl. There wasn't a day that passed where she didn't think about that last time that she saw her and said goodbye to her. Now she was here, practically a woman, and actually talking to her. Was this even legal? Shelby couldn't find it in her to care very much about the circumstances of this meeting. All she really cared about was the fact that she was there, sitting right across from her and speaking to her willingly.

"Is that so?" She asked her daughter as she leaned back into her desk chair.

"Yeah. You know, I never listened to the tape. I wanted to but my dad took it away from me before I even got it up to my bedroom." She let out a soft chuckle at the memory "I hated him so much that I didn't talk to him for like half of the next morning which is a miracle for me, especially back then. But the other day I was cleaning out the basement and I found it…"

"I could kill him. I mean I know you weren't supposed to know about me and that we had a legal agreement that I was supposed to stay away from you until you're eighteen and yes, I suppose it was wrong to have given you that tape when you were so young but it was yours. I was trying to keep you from hating me while you grew up and he took that from me."

Rachel stared at her for a second and Shelby felt herself becoming a little nervous. She couldn't read the exact expression on her face and she was beginning to think that she should have kept her mouth shut. "So then why'd you agree to it? I mean you didn't have to give me up completely. If you wanted to you could have known me." It was always the question that had been going around her mind ever since she'd found the tape.

"Rachel, sweetheart," Rachel ignored the comforting feeling she had when her mom called her sweetheart. "I was a kid, alright? I needed money and quick and when I found out about your dads wanting a baby I figured it'd be a good idea. I could give two people a chance to have a family and I could get the money I needed to jumpstart my career on Broadway. I never imagined things being like this."

"You mean you never imagined failing and loosing everything you ever dreamed of having?" Rachel said harshly.

Shelby looked down this time and nodded her head. "No. That isn't what I meant at all Rachel." She looked back up at her daughter and sighed before standing up and going over to a shelf where she had trophies and a bunch of pictures. She pulled one frame and held it out to Rachel. "There wasn't a day, even while I was going on auditions and working my ass off to keep a roof over my head that I wasn't thinking about you."

Rachel looked down at the picture and suppressed a gasp when she realized it was a picture of her third birthday. She was blowing out the candles of her cake and she still managed to have this huge smile on her face. Her birthday dress and mouth was all full of ice cream and her pigtails were all messed up. She looked up at Shelby who was smiling at the picture herself.

"How did you get this?" she asked curiously.

"I might have stolen it that day that I went over your house when no one was looking." Shelby shrugged innocently and Rachel couldn't help but let out a laugh. The lack of shame, the innocent smile, the drive; Rachel suddenly understood where she got all of it from.

"Look, I know I can't ever take the place of your fathers and to be quite honest I don't think I can but I think this happened for a reason, Rachel. If you'll allow me, I'd like to get to know you a little better? I know there's a lot that we need to work out and it's alright if you don't want to, you have every reason to hate me but I just want to be part of your life now that you're here."

The mother and daughter stared at each other for a second. Sure she'd planned on doing this before, for her dad, but that was before she found out that her mom was the coach of Vocal Adrenaline. What was she supposed to tell everyone? They'd stop trusting her or think that she was going to actually leave them for Vocal Adrenaline which she guessed she could do if things got too rocky but she was just fitting into McKinley, she had her friends and her Puck and she was even getting along with Quinn. She needed things to be good in school especially considering how things were going at home with Jesse.

But she wanted her mom too. Was that asking for too much?

"Shelby, I don't feel like it's possible for me to consider you as a parent right now." Shelby nodded sadly as Rachel continued to speak "But maybe we can work up to having a relationship of some sort? I really need someone like you right now. That is if you don't mind having a teenage daughter with a baby all of a sudden."

Shelby smiled and shook her head "No of course not Rachel, I just want a chance to be your friend. We can do this on your terms, honey."

"Okay." Rachel said a little hesitantly before standing up. "I-I should go, my boyfriend is probably outside right now and I have a few things to do." Rachel smiled at Shelby before turning towards the door. Before she walked out of it she turned around to face Shelby again "Would you mind if I called you tonight? So we could maybe get together and catch up? I would love to hear how you wound up being a glee coach."

Laughing, Shelby stood up and pulled Rachel into a hug which she was glad to have returned "You can call me whenever you want to, sweetheart. I'm going to be here from now on, alright?" She felt Rachel nod and pulled away to look at her daughter again. "I'll see you, Rachel."

"See you, Shelby." She said with a nod.

Maybe this whole mom thing could work out. Rachel smiled as she thought about it. Her mom was so awesome already and she barely even knew her. She couldn't wait to see what'd happen next.

"…And it turns out that my mom has been the coach of Vocal Adrenaline, the glee club that beat the New Directions last year, this whole time. This is so fucked up isn't it?"

Jesse looked at Rachel who was sitting too far away from him for his taste and furrowed his eyebrows "So let me get this straight. Your dad moved you and our daughter away from New York and away from me so you could live in this cow town and find a woman who never cared about you to begin with? Darling, I don't mean to offend your father but that's just stupid."

This time it was Rachel who looked confused. This was the first time that she'd actually spoken to Jesse since his threat and this was what she got? She was trying to at least be civil with him so that this wasn't so hard but he always made it difficult. Other than the fact that he gave her Amelia, Rachel hated everything about him.

"I don't see how it's stupid, Jesse. Ever since daddy passed I've been feeling like I lack a motherly figure. I need a mom right now." She looked down and bit her bottom lip a little sadly.

Jesse took in her words and appearance and before he knew it he was turning her chin so that she was looking at him "Darling, people like us don't need anyone but each other." He said before pulling her into a soft kiss.

Rachel was about to pull away before Jesse pressed his hand to the back of her head and used the other one to pull her waist towards him. She could feel his arousal through his pants and it made her want to throw up or something.

"Jes-umph!" Rachel couldn't even say his name before he pinned her down onto the bed and practically shoved his tongue down her throat. Rachel tried letting out shrieks to get him to stop but he didn't give in until a few seconds later.

"Rachel, do you know how long it's been since I've felt you?" He asked as he kissed along her jaw and neck while he held tightly onto her hands above her head. "How hot I am for you right now?"

"Ugh, Jesse get off of me! I'm not in the mood right now, it's been a long day." She tried pushing him off of her but he just sat up on her lap and pulled her into a sitting position underneath him. She was about to reach up and push him off but he was holding her arms tightly to her side.

"No, Rachel. Do you know how long it's been? You need to stop being so fucking selfish and do what girlfriends are supposed to do. Do what you're good at and just open your legs, darling."

Rachel let out a scream that was muffled by his lips pressing forcefully against hers. She continued to try pushing him off but nothing was working, he was too strong for her to fight off. Within the next few minutes he had managed to take her top off and undo her pants. She felt tears roll down her eyes as she begged him to let her go and stop but he wouldn't do such things.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay. We're meant for each other Rachel. You're just nervous." She sobbed as he said that and reached his own pants to undo his belt and undo the button.

Suddenly the front door of her bedroom opened as he was kissing her and pulling down her own underwear. He stilled and turned red as he saw Rachels father standing there with a now very awake Amelia in his arms.

"Oh! I'm sorry I just found Milly awake and thought-" he took in the odd position that they were in and shook his head. "I should just knock next time. I'll just g-"

Rachel had managed to push Jesse off of her and run into the arms of her father only to start sobbing hysterically. He looked down at Rachel then over at Jesse who looked a combination of guilty and pissed off and put the pieces together.

"That's it! I've accepted you into my home because it's what Rachel wanted and what she thought was good for her daughter. I've watched you sit around all day and do nothing and I've never once seen you act like a father towards Amelia but it was fine because it's what she wanted but this- this is completely out of line." Without thinking, Alan put Amelia in Rachels arms as he pulled the door more open and stepped aside. "I want you to get the fuck out of my house before I call the police and if I ever see you come near my daughter again you better be damn sure she's going to be needing to call the police after I'm finished with you."

Rachels eyes went a little wide as she watched her father handle Jesse. She'd never seen him so angry in her entire life and he wasn't even yelling. She pulled Amelia close into her chest so that she wouldn't see what was going on but she couldn't do much to protect her from the sounds.

"This isn't the fucking last you've seen of me" Jesse said as he adjusted his pants and walked out of the bedroom. No one seemed to notice that he still had the spare keys to the house and Rachels car that she'd given him a while ago.

"Rachel? It's alright sweetheart, he's not going to come anywhere near you again, I promise." He said as he pulled her back into his arms the best that he could since she was clinging onto the baby for dear life and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I-I can't believe you said fuck, dad." She said inbetween sobs which got her dad to let out a chuckle. It was obvious that he was never one for cursing but in this situation how could he not? He was furious.

They spent the rest of the night with Amelia being held closely in Rachels arms and Rachel being held in her fathers as she cried and he whispered comforting words to his daughter.

Rachel hadn't had the energy to show up to school the next day. Eventually her father got her to let go of the baby and got her to rest in her bedroom. She stopped crying long enough to fall asleep but she'd wake up every so often and just start all over again. She just couldn't believe he'd go that far. Sure, Jesse had been acting strange ever since coming to Lima but she would have never thought that he would take it that far. What would have happened if her dad hadn't walked in? If he weren't home at all? She was so stupid to believe that he'd only take it as far as to take away Amelia. She should have seen something like this coming. Rachel felt herself sobbing again right before her cellphone began to ring. Without looking at it she answered.

"Hello?"

"Berry? What the fuck, why weren't you in school today? Is everything alright? Milly isn't sick again, is she?"

"N-no"

"Wait, are you crying? Shit, are you okay?"

"Noah! I'm fine," She wipped the tears off of her cheeks and took a deep breath hoping that it'd make her sound more composed "I'm just not feeling up to it today."

"Is Jesse there? Do you want me to come over or something?"

"No he- he's not here and he won't be here for a while. And I'm fine, Noah. It's just girl problems. You don't need to see me like this." Well she wasn't exactly lying to him. She was a girl, she had a problem and she didn't want him to witness it.

"Okay, Berry. I gotta go but take care of yourself okay? And let me know if you need anything."

"Bye, Noah." Rachel hung up the phone and went back into bed.

Puck stared at his phone for a second. What the fuck was that? Berry was the kind of girl who would go to school even if she were dying. Something wasn't right but he was going to respect the fact that she didn't want him to see her. He'd just have to get someone else to do it for him.

Rachel heard the doorbell ring from her bedroom. She assumed her dad would open it so she didn't bother getting up, she was too tired from crying all day to move. When the doorbell kept going off she sighed and sat up from her bed wondering who would be in her house at this hour. It wasn't late or anything but people didn't normally come uninvited at this time.

"Quinn. Oh, hi." She was surprised to see the blonde standing behind the door. They'd been getting along pretty well lately, you could even say they were friends, but she'd never been to her house before. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Quinn looked her up and down and made a face. "Jesus Berry, Puck was right. You look like shit." She walked into the house herself and turned to Rachel "What's wrong with you?"

Rachel sighed and closed the door behind her. "Sure Quinn, come right in. Please make yourself comfortable in my home." She said with a roll of the eyes.

"Cut the shit, tell me what's wrong with you Rachel. You can talk to me."

Rachel looked around and realized her dad must have gone to work or something for a little while. He mentioned something about it but she wasn't really listening. She looked back at Quinn and nodded. "Can we go up to my room first?" Quinn nodded and both girls were heading up the stairs.

"Rachel, you should call the police or something."

"He didn't actually get to do anything Quinn. His dad is a really successful lawyer and if I tried to take him to court he would probably convince them that I'm a liar with no proof and take Amelia from me. It's useless."

Quinn turned so that she was lying on her back on Rachels bed looked up at the ceiling. "This really sucks." She said to her friend.

Rachel nodded and turned onto her side so that she was more comfortable. "You're telling me."

"Are you going to tell Puck?"

To that Rachel actually chuckled. "Are you fucking crazy? He'll find Jesse and kill him with his bare hands."

"And that's such a bad thing? Come on Rachel, Pucks been looking for an excuse to get this guy and you've just been lying to him all this time."

"I haven't been lying! He never asked if there was anything wrong between Jesse and I so I never told him that there was. The only reason you know is because you were making false assumptions and I had to set you straight."

"And you definitely did. You know, all of this going on with you is kind of making me feel better about my life. Thanks berry!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and smacked Quinn with a nearby pillow "I'm glad to be of assistance."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders and sat up on the bed suddenly. She looked down at Rachel and tilted her head to the side "So do you mind if I see the baby? I never have before and I'm kind of curious to see what baby Berry looks like. Kurt's always bragging about how adorable she is." She said with a soft smirk on her face.

"Sure, go right ahead. She should be asleep in the nursery right across from my bedroom."

Quinn got up from the bed and walked out of Rachels room with a little bit of a spring in her step. Rachel knew that she was only a little excited about seeing the baby that caused all of this drama in the first place. She was glad to have someone like Quinn in her life especially now that all of this was happening. It was good to have another girl around her age.

"Rachel?" Quinn called from the other room.

Rachel sat up and yawned slightly. Wasn't being in bed all day supposed to make you feel relaxed and well rested? Why did she feel so exhausted? "Yeah?" She called out.

"There's no baby in this room…"

She shot up from the bed and ran towards the nursery where the lights were turned off and Quinn was standing. Everything seemed to be there and in place except for Amelia.

"Wh-But-Where?" Rachel felt herself begin to shake when she realized her baby was nowhere in sight. She ran downstairs hoping that her father had come home and taken her but he wasn't there either. When she found the front door open Rachel let out a loud cry.

"Rachel!" Quinn ran down the stairs to see Rachel collapsed on the floor with her hands over her mouth and her body shaking from tears. "I'm calling the police okay? She's going to be just fine." Quinn glanced back at Rachel before walking into the kitchen to grab the house phone.

After calling the police and Rachels father, telling them what happened, she called the next person she could think of. "Puck?"

"What do you want Q?"

"I need you to come over Rachels house. Something really bad has happened."

"Fuck." She could hear Puck standing up and gathering his things. "What happened?"

"We were in Rachels room just talking before I asked to go see the baby and when I went into the nursery she wasn't there. Rachel looked all over the house and found the front door open but no one around."

By this point she already heard Pucks car turn on and back out of the driveway "Have you called the police?"

"Yes, yeah of course and I called her dad, I just really don't know what to do with her. She's shaking a lot and sitting in a corner. She actually looks a little sick."

"I'm going to be there in five minutes. Keep an eye on her and make sure the fucking police don't just get there and do nothing."

Quinn nodded as if Puck could see her and hung up the phone before going back to Rachel who was still sitting in the same spot and in the same position except this time she was crying.

"Q-Quinn we have to go look for her. I know he took her, he's the only one. We-we just need to go find him." Rachel stood up and paced frantically around the room "WELL? Get your keys! We have to go find him! We need to go get my baby before he does something. Quinn!"

Quinn just pulled Rachel onto the couch so she was sitting down and held her down as much as she could "Rachel, the police are on their way. They're going to find her for you but you just need to relax okay? Amelia is going to be okay."

Rachel shook her head "No! No they won't do anything, I have to go find her Quinn. It's my fault she's gone and I need to get her." This time when she tried to stand up she managed to push Quinn away and go into the kitchen where she knew Quinn had left her purse.

The blonde was about to go get Rachel before she heard the doorbell then a few frantic knocks. She knew it was Puck right away, he lived close to her house and she knew he'd probably been driving so fast that he'd make it before the cops or Rachels dad could get there. "She's in the kitchen, do something, she's freaking out."

Puck pushed past Quinn and found Rachel in the kitchen emptying Quinns purse out. "Berry," Rachel looked back at him and broke out into tears all over again. He walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace before she collapsed onto the floor again or something. "Berry, it's gonna be okay. They're going to find her and it's going to be okay." He whispered into her ear as she continued to just cry into him.

"It's my fault! Last night Jesse tried to…but I-I couldn't and…and now she's gone!" Rachel tried to speak in between sobs but it just ended up sounding like that. Puck tightened his grip on her and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Jesse did this? Fuck, do you know where he might be? I'm going to kill him."

She shook her head and clutched onto his shirt "No! No, don't make it worse please. Just stay with me." She buried her head into his chest and he sighed before nodding and calming down. He wasn't going to go after St. Fucktard just yet. Not when Rachel needed him like this.

Twenty minutes later, Puck and Rachel had moved onto the couch where she was curled up in his lap, because yeah she was that fucking small, and he was still holding onto her. The police had shown up not too long after he had and then a few short minutes later her dad had shown up too. Quinn stayed behind to help Puck keep an eye on Rachel and answer any questions that the police might have for her. So far nothing had been found but it was still early and the police were sure that if Jesse was the one who had Amelia then he couldn't have gotten that far.

"What if they can't find her? And- and I never see my baby again?" Rachel said in the saddest voice that anyone in that room had ever heard.

Puck leaned closer into her and pressed a kiss onto her temple before shaking his head "They've got this babe, and when they find Jesse I'm going to personally kill the motherfucker." He said softly into her ear.

"Don't worry, we're doing everything that we can to find your daughter. We've got our guys all over town on the look for this boyfriend of yours and we're searching the house for any evidence. We'll find your daughter." The police officer rubbed Rachels shoulder comfortingly before turning to go talk to the other officers in the dining room. Rachel was listening when everyone said these things but she couldn't bare to listen. She just cried and thought of all of the things that could happen to her daughter as they all just sat around and waited.

The doorbell rang and Rachel was the first one up, running to it hoping that maybe it was someone with Amelia. When she saw Shelby standing there in sweat pants and a tank top Rachel frowned.

"I was asleep and your father called me, oh honey." Before she could even finish talking Rachel was crying again and Shelby pulled her into her arms not caring whether or not it was crossing some kind of line that Rachel wasn't ready for. Her daughter needed her.

"Shelby, thank you for coming on such short notice, I knew she would need you." Rachels father said as he led Shelby and a crying Rachel back into the living room.

Puck and Quinn raised eyebrows when he saw Ms. Hot Legs/Ms. Corcoran walk into the room, hugging Rachel.

"Kids," Shelby said as she sat down on the couch so that Rachel was in between her and Puck. Rachel laid her head on Shelbys shoulder and let out a shaky sigh when she put her arms around her. "It's going to be okay, baby." She told Rachel softly. Rachel just nodded her head numbly and looked forward at nothing really.

Over the next few hours Rachel hadn't really felt anything. Well she could feel things of course. She could feel Shelby move her fingers through her hair gently, she could feel Puck grab her hand and squeeze it every so often. She felt it when the cops would walk in and out of the room to update them on things that were going on. 'Nothing so far but we're working on it' they would say. She felt it when Quinn kissed her forehead and told her that she was going to take care of everything in school for her tomorrow and that she'd come back as soon as she could then left for the night. But although she felt everything she still felt nothing. And she wasn't going to until she had her daughter back.

At around two in the morning Puck heard Ms. Hot legs yawn and shift slightly so that she was in a more comfortable position as she still held onto Rachel for dear life.

"You should get some sleep or something. You've been sitting there for a long time."

Shelby considered it before she felt Rachel tighten the arm that she had around her and she found herself not caring about herself anymore. "No, I'm fine. Besides, you're the one who should be getting rest. Don't you have school tomorrow?" She raised an eyebrow.

Puck shook his head at her "No, I'm not leaving her." He grabbed Rachels hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles hoping to get a reaction. She'd normally giggle and pull him into a kiss after something like this. He hated seeing her so sad and lifeless. He knew he should have taken care of St. Douche when he had the chance. He should have noticed how upset she seemed and the minute he saw that asshole holding Amelia he should have noticed how uncomfortable she looked in his arms. He was all wrong for the two of them. Rachel and Amelia needed someone who would take care of them. Someone who'd risk everything so that they were happy and who could make Amelia laugh and make Rachel calm down when she was being irrational. They needed him.

And he needed them back. Both of them.

"So how long have you been in love with her?" The older woman asked suddenly.

Puck tried to play it off as if they were just friends but when he saw the knowing look in the teachers face he sighed in defeat "I'm not sure, a while? I just can't help it. She's become everything to me. And that kid? Fuck, I-I don't know what I would do if we lost her. I love them both too much to see that happen." He said as he caressed Rachels hand softly.

Shelby nodded her head before pressing a kiss to Rachels hair. "It's kind of hard not to love her isn't it? I mean I've known her, really known her, for just barely a day and I already think she's amazing." Puck watched as Ms. Hot legs looked down at Rachel adoringly and he bit back the question that had been in his head all night: What the fuck was she doing there?

About two more hours later, Puck noticed a few cops, more than there had initially been, walking into the house. He stood up as they walked into the room with Rachels dad and looked down to see that Rachel had finally fallen asleep. Even in slumber he could see the worry in her face. There were already dark rings forming around her eyes and she looked paler than usual. Almost sick even. Shelby, yeah he'd learned her name finally, had fallen asleep too and he took in the image of both of them. That's who she looked like! Rachel and Shelby were like the spitting image of each other, well Rachel was darker and shorter and younger looking but otherwise it was practically the same thing. Shit, how had he not caught that before? He turned his attention back to the police men and Rachels father who were looking at him.

"Well…?" He asked worriedly. Rachels father couldn't help but smirk at how committed this young man seemed to be to Rachel and his granddaughter. They'd only known each other for a few minutes but he had grown fond of him already. He liked him a lot better in those few hours than he'd ever liked Jesse.

"W-" The officer was about to speak before everyones attention was turned to Rachel who had woken up suddenly. She looked up at everyone tiredly before rubbing her eyes and looking at them again. Almost as if she'd snapped back into reality she stood up from the couch and grabbed onto Pucks hand with both of hers as if she needed it.

"Do you know where she is? Is my baby alright? Did you catch him?"

Rachel couldn't help all of the questions that were just pouring out of her. The only one that really mattered was that first one but she was still curious about the rest.

She just needed to know that Amelia was safe. Nothing else mattered at this point.

"Well, we do have something..."

**Damn that cliffhanger ending!**

**Next Chapter: We find out what the cops have and Rachel and Puck talk about their relationship.**

**Remember, the more you review the quicker the next chapter is up! (:**


	9. Nine

**A/N: I know I ended last chapter with this huge cliffhanger but this chapter should answer all of your questions about Amelia and this is finally the end of Jesse...For now XD But as I was writing it some crazy inspiration flowed through me and, I'm so sorry, but this is a little angsty for Puck and Rachel. The good part about this all is that I think there's only one chapter left of this story and then the epilogue which i should have posted up sometime before the end of next week (hopefully sometime this weekend even?)**

******-DRUMROLLS- WE REACHED 100 REVIEWS! ah you guys have no idea how happy this makes me :DD this story started out as just a stupid little idea that i couldn't get out of my head and i'm so glad that you guys are enjoying my writing! This story definitely won't be the last you'll see from me and i just wanted to say thanks! Buuuuut, just because we've reached 100 doesn't mean I want to stop hearing from you guys. We've still got a little left of this story and I want to keep hearing your opinions so please, keep 'em coming!**

******on to the story!**

******

* * *

**

"Well we do have something…"

Puck looked down at Rachel and wrapped his arm around her shoulders when he noticed how scared and nervous she looked. He just wanted to hold her and kiss the pain away from her. He wanted to go out there and find Jesse and kill him. He wanted to find Amelia and keep her in his arms where she was going to be safe forever. Puck wanted too many things right now but he pushed the thoughts aside as the officer spoke.

"We found a young man, about the age of twenty, passed out outside of a bar located right on the outskirts of town. According to his ID's he's Jesse St. James. Now, we know he took your daughter and he's in custody right now but he refuses to tell us where she is. We've still got people searching and we've asked him to tell us over and over but he says that he won't talk until he can see you."

The officer pointed at Rachel and Pucks eyes went wide. "Fuck no! That asshole isn't going anywhere near Rachel." His grip on her tightened to the point where she was completely pressed against his side. No way in hell was he going to let her near Jesse again, not after this.

"And-And if I go and do this, he'll tell us where Amelia is?" She asked curiously as she tried to push away from Pucks hold on her.

"Well that's the plan. He won't give up on this, the first person he asked for as soon as we got him in cuffs was you. If you really don't want to go we can continue the search for her, we can get our best people to try and convince him to say something but who knows how long that's going to take? This is the faster, safer way for your daughter."

Rachel didn't need to think twice about it. If seeing Jesse was what it was going to take to get Amelia back then she was going to do it whether Puck liked it or not. She knew he was just trying to protect her from him, she was a little scared to see him herself, but this was what had to be done. "Okay, I'll go." She said without looking at Puck.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? He put you through so much Rach, he-"

"He knows where my daughter is. That's all that matters to me. If it's going to help me get back my baby then I don't give three shits about seeing Jesse. I just-" Rachel sighed and looked down "I just need her." She said in a sad tone before looking back up at him.

Puck stared at her for a second. Why'd she have to be so fucking stubborn? If she'd just let the cops do their jobs then they could find Milly themselves and he could keep her here with him where she was safe. But he thought about that poor innocent baby for a second. All alone, wherever she was, with no food and no one to take care of her, she was probably terrified. He couldn't bare to think of what might happen to her if they didn't get to her on time.

He sighed. "I'm going with you."

Rachel shook her head "No, Noah you need to stay here in case-"

"Rachel, sweetheart, you go with Noah and your dad and I will stay here in case something comes up." Shelby said.

Rachel looked at her for a second before turning back to Puck and sighing. "Whatever, let's just go then." She said before brushing past Puck and the police officers and storming out of the house towards Pucks car.

The car ride was silent for a little while and Puck was on edge. He'd never heard Rachel be so quiet in and it was just throwing him off completely. He felt nervous and scared for her. All he could do was reach out and grab her hand like he'd done the whole time this night.

It wasn't until he heard a soft sob that the silence was broken. "Rach, we're gonna find her okay?"

"It's so cold outside, Noah!" She snapped "Sh-She doesn't have a sweater or anything. What happens if she freezes? Or if she's hungry? I gave her a bottle but that was even before her nap, what if she hasn't eaten anything? Noah, what if he hurt her? If he-"

"Just-Just STOP!" She stopped talking when he finally yelled. She felt sobs taking over her body again and didn't even bother to control them. "Baby, she's going to be okay. If there's a scratch on her I swear to god I'll fucking kill Jesse myself. No one is going to hurt our girl, okay?"

Rachel looked at him with wide watery eyes. Our girl? She smirked slightly at the sound of that. It sounded so much better coming out of his mouth than it ever did coming out of Jesse's. It made her believe him. "Okay." She whispered to him before letting go of his hand to wipe the tears off of her cheeks. She needed to get it together for this meeting she was going to have with Jesse.

She walked into the room where she was supposed to speak to Jesse. The walls were a disgusting dark shade of grey, there was one light on that managed to make the whole dark room look just a little brighter than if there were none and there was a table with two seats on either side of it. She sat down on one side and let out a shaky breath. She didn't know what to expect from this but she was going to get her daughter, that was a given.

Jesse walked into the room with a police officer holding onto one of his arms behind him. To say it didn't hurt to see the guy who she thought she was in love with like this would be a lie. She felt so embarrassed, so stupid for letting him back in.

"Rachel." Jesse said as soon as the officer walked out of the room. He folded his hands together over the table and stared at her intently.

He looked like the same Jesse she'd been staring at for weeks. Aside from the grey button up shirt and pants that they'd given him to wear he looked so normal. "Where is she Jesse?"

He rolled his eyes and slammed his hands on the table. "See that? That right there is my fucking problem, Rach." She raised an eyebrow at him before he went on "Ever since you fucking found out that you were pregnant it's been all about the baby. It's 'Amelia this' and 'Amelia that' and when I came all the way over here to see you and confess my undying love for you all you could do was talk about the baby and pay attention to the baby."

"So you made my life a fucking hell because you're jealous of our daughter? No, fuck that, my daughter? Are you seriously that selfish, Jesse?" she felt the anger rise all over her.

"No, I'm not the selfish one! Fuck!" He shook his head and tried to relax into the seat. "I just wanted you to love me. I wanted us to go back to being the way we were before all of this, when it was just the two of us."

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and watched him as he tried explaining himself. "It's not just the two of us anymore, Jesse! You could have walked away if you didn't want the responsibility of a child. I gave you the option!"

"But I didn't want to walk away from you Rachel!" he said suddenly angry again. He stood up and walked over to her, cupping her cheeks in his hands. "People like us belong together, you and I are meant to be. Just the two of us. No baby, no stupid high school boys, no fathers, just us."

Rachel pulled back and resisted the urge to slap him across the face as hard as she could. "I don't want you anymore, Jesse. We're not soulmates and I'm not in love with you. I'm sorry it had to be this way but it is. You fucked up, Jess. No lawyer in the world is going to be able to help you out of this one unless you tell me where the fuck you're hiding my baby."

He looked at her defeated for a second. "You know, we could have been perfect."

Rachel shook her head "Where is she?"

"I'm still in love with you, Rachel."

"Jesse, please."

"I don't even think you have it in you to keep me here. I can have you underneath me, moaning my name in no time if I wanted to. That sounds good doesn't it darling?"

"JESSE! Shut the fuck up and tell me where my baby is!" Rachel yelled. She ignored the tears falling down her cheeks and continued to look at him, now pleadingly.

He sighed and rolled his eyes "You're so over dramatic sometimes." He moved back into his seat and crossed his arms. "Fine, I'll tell you."

"Th-the parking lot."

Everyone in the room stopped whatever they were doing to look up at Rachel who had quietly stepped out of the room that she was supposed to be talking to Jesse in. Puck was the first to stand up and put an arm around her.

"Puck," She smiled a little bit when she felt his body making contact with hers. She'd spend the rest of her life trying to make up for him having to see this. He was too good to her and she was such a bitch to him sometimes, it didn't make sense but she accepted it. "H-he told me that he left her inside of the backseat of my car in the parking lot of McKinley High School."

As soon as she spoke about five officers were up and out of the building. She couldn't understand much of what they were saying but she caught one part that scared her.

'Get your asses over there and call an ambulance, if that's where the kid has been this whole time then we're gonna need one. Now!'

She turned to face the one officer who had just called an ambulance for her daughter and frowned "I-Is she going to be okay? I mean the ambulance is only for safety precautions right?" she asked.

"Listen, I like you kid so I don't want to sugarcoat this just in case things don't turn out your way." The officer said before leaning into his seat. "She's been in there for hours, chances are that the asswipe who took her hasn't fed her, changed her or even bothered to make sure she was warm and we both know it's to cold out there for a kid that small to be without a coat."

Rachel felt her eyes get watery all over again "Oh god, I-I didn't think..but she can't be…can she?" She couldn't even find it in herself to actually say the words. Amelia wasn't gone, she couldn't be.

Puck pulled her into a hug and shot the officer an appreciative glance before he left the room and gave them some time alone. "Baby, she's going to be alright. They're getting her right now and they're going to take care of her and then we can get her back and it'll all be okay." He pressed a kiss into her hair when he felt her shaking.

She cried into his chest for another while, not even noticing when he moved them over to the chairs where he'd been waiting before. She took a few deep breaths before looking up at him again. "You keep referring to her as ours." She said silently before pressing her head onto his shoulder.

"Do I? S-sorry I just can't help it but I'll stop if it makes you that uncomfortable I just love that kid you know?"

Rachel nodded and pressed her face against his neck, leaving one chaste kiss on the skin before sighing "It's okay," She whispered. "You're more like a father to her than anyone else has ever been."

Puck smirked a little bit and combed through her hair soothingly for a while before the officer walked back into the room.

"They've already got her in the hospital and are waiting for the two of you to get over there."

"Is she alright?" Rachel asked before she and Puck stood up.

"All I know is that they're holding her in the intensive care ward and they're waiting on you guys to sign some paperwork for her."

Rachel nodded before heading out of the building and Puck nodded at the other man before following her.

Rachel and Puck sat next to each other beside the small hospital crib that held Amelia. She was stable now but when they found her she was in pretty bad shape. They found the car parked all the way in the back of the parking lot, secluded from anywhere that cries could be heard from. Apparently she'd been crying and screaming for so long that after a while she just couldn't do it anymore and stopped of exhaustion. As Rachel suspected, she hadn't had a bottle since the last time she'd given it to her and she hadn't been changed the whole time she was missing. The doctors said that they were able to help her through all of this but she was still shaken from the whole situation. Amelia was a baby who was so taken care of and so protected constantly that it didn't surprise Rachel that she'd be as scared as she was. She wouldn't respond well to anyone around her, she'd cry and do anything she could to get people away from her when they tried to hold her and she was fussy and difficult whenever they tried to run tests on her. Rachel couldn't believe that her baby would act that way, she just couldn't picture Amelia like that. She was always so sweet and open with people. Whenever someone was around for longer than ten minutes she'd reach over and fuss until they held her and fell in love with her. She hadn't even fallen asleep until Rachel and Puck got there.

Although she was physically alright the doctors had still requested that they hold Amelia for the night just for observation which was how Puck and Rachel wound up curled up together in the small couch that was in Amelias hospital room. The two sat in silence for the past half hour as they just watched the little girl sleep peacefully.

Just when Puck felt as though he could finally fall asleep he heard Rachels soft voice.

"Thank you." She said before shifting a little bit so that she could try to get a little more comfortable.

Puck moved one of his legs up on the couch and pulled Rachel down so that her head was on his chest while she sat in the space between his legs. They seriously couldn't have gotten them a smaller, more uncomfortable couch. Then again this was a hospital and not the fucking Hilton, he didn't know why he expected anything else.

"For what, babe?" he asked after Rachel made herself more comfortable on top of him.

"Everything. For staying with me through all of this, for not killing Jesse," Puck rolled his eyes at that one cause she had no idea how close he was to actually doing it, "For just everything." She said with a shrug as Puck wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You don't have to thank me Rach." He said before looking down at her. "I love that kid, I would've done it whether you liked it or not." He said with a shrug.

Rachel looked down and sighed. "Oh." She said before looking back up towards the incubator where Amelia was still sleeping.

Puck furrowed his eyebrow when he noticed the change in Rachels tone "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing I just," She shook her head for a second but didn't look away from Milly "I'm just glad that there's someone who loves Amelia the way that you do. I mean although I had my two dads growing up, I never really got to have a mother and I know how it feels to be missing a parent so it's nice that she has someone like you to care about her." She tried to explain.

"Uhm, yeah." He said as he leaned a little further into the couch. "You know I love you too right?" he said a little quietly. It was embarrassing to say this shit out loud alright?

She turned her head and looked up at him "What was that?"

He sighed and lifted one of the arms wrapped around her to rub the back of his neck "I said I love you too. You and Amelia I mean. The two of you mean a lot to me 'nd stuff. I'd do anything for both of you."

Suddenly Rachel felt herself smile for the first time in what felt like forever. She sat up and turned her body so that they were facing each other completely. Before he knew what she was doing their lips were pressed together softly. Rachels eyes were still open, watching him as he reacted to the new closeness that she'd initiated.

Pucks hands moved onto her lower back and pulled her body closer to his as he intensified the kiss slightly. Did this think what he thought it did? Was she actually-

A crying sound stopped his thoughts suddenly and before he even knew it Rachel was off of him and at Amelias side in a second. He watched as she reached in and picked her daughter up from the hospital crib that she was in and held her close to her chest, making soft shushing noises and kissing the side top of her head every so often. The kid was never going to know how lucky she was to have a ma' like Rachel was she? He smirked at the sight of the woman and child he loved before leaning back into the couch.

As soon as she pulled away from him, Rachel instantly regretted what she'd done. She wasn't ready for this, for any of this. She needed to focus her time on being a good mother and on Amelia. Wouldn't it be completely stupid to just let another guy into her life now? Especially after what Jesse had done to them. A good mother wouldn't have even let that happen in the first place. She should have been more careful, made sure that Jesse had no way to get back into her home or near her child, this was all her fault.

And people who let things like what happened to Amelia happen didn't deserve people like Puck.

Puck opened his eyes and panicked for a second. Where the fuck was he? He looked over to the side and saw Rachel slumped over the hospital crib where Amelia was lying and it all came back to him.

He stood up and walked over to the crib only to find Amelia awake and looking around the room intently, almost with the same look that he'd had when he woke up. He smirked at her and reached his hand down to stroke her cheek which got her to look at him. Puck half expected her to start freaking out, he heard the doctors mention something about her probably having a problem with people she wasn't too familiar with being around her. The last thing that Puck ever expected was for Amelia to reach her arms out and coo for him. He glanced at Rachel who was still asleep in a really uncomfortable position on a chair before leaning down and picking Amelia up in his arms.

"Hey there pretty girl. You know you scared the shit out of me and your 'ma yesterday right? Seriously, you're never leaving the house again till your like thirty and even then you're gonna have to get through me, kid." Puck said softly to the little girl in his arms. He frowned a little bit when she didn't react. She just looked up at him with those blue eyes of hers and stirred a little bit. It reminded him of when he kissed Rachels knuckles and she just laid there as if no one else were in the room. He was so used to Amelia giggling and Rachel either kissing him or bitching at him about something. Jesse really fucked with his girls and if he couldn't kill him then he was going to do whatever it took to make sure it at least never happened again.

"I'm gonna protect you. Both of you, okay? Don't know how you did it but you and your mom got me wrapped around your midget ass fingers and now I don't think I'd have it any other way. I love the both of you so much." Amelia reached her hand up and Puck let her grab his index finger with it. He smirked as a thought occurred to him "So how would you feel if I went after your 'ma? I mean look at her, she's a total Milf. And she's funny and annoys the hell out of me but she totally makes up for it in bed, I mean you've seen that rack, it's like-"

"Finish that statement and I'll hurt you Puckerman." He looked up to see Rachel just waking up. He grinned and shrugged his shoulder.

"S'true though babe. You have an awesome rack."

Rachel rolled her eyes and stretched before standing up. The truth was, she'd been awake for a while now, she just hadn't felt like getting up. And then she heard Puck start talking and she became curious. She'd heard everything he said to Amelia and a part of her wanted to just hug him and tell him that she loved him, it was useless to deny it right now, but another part wanted to keep him away. He was a high school boy, he didn't need the stress of having a girlfriend with a baby. That was ridiculous.

"How is she doing?" She asked gesturing towards the baby in his arms.

Puck shrugged and looked down at her "She seems better. Less fussy, a little more alive than yesterday for sure." He looked back at Rachel. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright." She said with a shrug before yawning and leaning into the seat.

"Alright doesn't cut it Berry," he said before sitting down on the chair next to her with Amelia still in his arms. "I want you to be perfect, you deserve to feel perfect." He said with an honesty that Rachel had never thought she'd heard in her life. She opened her mouth to speak before someone walked into the room.

"Oh she's awake! Perfect." The doctor said before walking up to Puck, "Do you mind?" He asked, gesturing towards Amelia. Puck shook his head and passed the baby into the doctors arms.

The two watched as the doctor gave her a standard check up. Rachel didn't know when her and Pucks fingers laced together but when she noticed it she pulled back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well we got her test results back and she's fine health wise and from the looks of it she seems a lot better than she was yesterday. I think it's safe for you to take her home today."

The doctor spoke for a while about Amelia and how she was still in a bit of shock from the situation. That it'd be best if she wasn't left alone for too long because she'd be scared for a while and that gradually they could get her used to being around people she didn't know or being by herself.

Rachel was listening intently while Puck was trying to figure out why she'd just pushed his hand away. He figured it was probably nothing but he couldn't shake the feeling that maybe he'd done something wrong. He shrugged it off anyways. He made a mental note to have a conversation with her about everything that happened last night and this morning.

"A little more to the left, okay now push it forward."

"No, don't you think it's too close now? Try pulling it back a little bit."

Puck and rolled their eyes at the same time as Rachel and Shelby stood by the bedroom door. They'd been moving Amelias crib around probably every corner of Rachels room for the past half hour now. At least Rachel was looking a little better than before. She stood with Amelia asleep in her arms and Shelby stood right next to her with her arms crossed over her chest. Puck had recently learned that Ms. Hot Legs was totally Rachels biological mom which explained why they looked so much alike. Apparently they wanted to work on being 'friends' all of a sudden but Puck didn't buy that shit. He saw the way Rachel clung onto her when Amelia went missing and he knew that they'd end up getting closer than just friends. Shelby was going to be her mom in no time.

"Perfect!" both of them yelled at the same time which earned them a chuckle from both men.

"I'm beginning to think that bringing these two together was a bad idea."

Puck chuckled at Mr. Berry's realization and shrugged his shoulders "There's no turning back now."

Both girls glared at them before Shelby cleared her throat "Well I think I should get going, I have to be at the school before rehearsal starts." She kissed the top of Rachels head "Call me if you need anything alright?" She leaned down and kissed Amelias cheek gently before smiling at both men in the room and leaving.

"Well I've got some work I need to finish up on and I need to make a few calls to our lawyer to see what's going on with the whole Jesse situation so I'll be right downstairs if you kids need me."

When Rachels dad walked out of the room things suddenly got quiet. Puck shifted his weight from foot to foot as Rachel sat down on her bed with Amelia cradled in her arms. He noticed that since they'd left the hospital she hadn't really let go of her unless she really needed to. If he were her he'd feel the same way though, hell he wanted nothing more than to keep Amelia in eyesight at all times.

"So…"

Rachel looked up at him and tilted her head to the side "You could leave too if you want. You must be exhausted after everything yesterday."

Puck rolled his eyes. "How about I stay here and keep an eye on Milly and you get some rest. You need it more than I do babe."

"You don't have to do that, Puck." He winced at the use of his nickname coming from her mouth. She only ever really called her that when she was pissed off or really horny and from the looks of it she couldn't have been horny. "She's fine, I'm fine, just go." To that Puck frowned slightly and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What the fuck crawled up your ass Rach? I told you that I wasn't gonna leave you two anymore and I meant it. Let me help y-"

"I don't need any help alright? She's my daughter and she's my responsibility. I can't depend on other people to help me with her when I can't even depend on myself to do it."

"Is that what this is? You think what happened was your fault? Rach, Jesse is a fucking asshole who didn't even deserve you to begin with. You didn't do anything wrong, babe he's the one who fucked up."

"No! If I'd been more careful and kept a closer eye on her like I should have been then this would have never happened. I was the idiot who let him back in even after I knew that he was a jerk. Don't try to tell me that all of this wasn't my fault because who elses was it going to be?"

"His Rach! What kind of a twisted motherfucker kidnaps their own daughter? He's the only person to blame for making you trust him and for making you think that he was good enough. He wasn't ever good enough!"

Puck would've kept going if it hadn't been for Amelia stirring and waking up in Rachels arms. Rachel looked down at her and suddenly Puck knew whatever he said at that moment wasn't going to matter because she wouldn't be paying attention to him anyways. He watched as Rachel cooed the baby and gave her soft kisses all over her cheeks and forehead until the baby started to babble on her own. He watched as Rachel acted like a mother towards her daughter. Hers. She was never his and technically neither was Rachel. He was getting all worked up over two people who in fact didn't need him. He wanted them to need him but they just didn't.

Rachel looked up at Puck for a second, taking notice of the defeat that appeared in his eyes, before looking back down at Amelia and ignoring the urge she had to go over and kiss him.

He sighed after a second and shook his head. "The minute I saw you two together I knew it wasn't right but I didn't say anything about it because I thought you loved him and-and I loved you," Rachel looked up at him with wide eyes when he said that "And I didn't want you to be sad or upset so I let him love you instead like I thought that you wanted. I thought that as long as you and I got to do our thing on the side it'd be good cause who the fuck wants commitment when you can have hot sex whenever you wanted?" Rachel frowned as he said this. So he was using her for sex then?

"But it turns out that I wanted something I always kind of knew I couldn't get. I wanted the two of you to want me back." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"What exactly are you trying to get at Noah? I-I don't know why you're telling me all of this." Rachel looked down and pretended to look uninterested. The less she seemed like she cared the less that he'd think she did and then maybe he could go back to being who he was before her.

She never took into consideration that maybe he was better off when she was actually in his life.

Puck looked at her. He'd fucking told her everything he was trying. He was trying to be honest and tell her everything that he'd been thinking about, everything that he'd been feeling, and all he got was her attitude? He had a staring contest with the top of her head for a while before he sighed. He gave up. He was finished trying to fight for Rachel and be there for her when she obviously didn't want him. The worst part was that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find it in himself to hate her.

"Nothing, Rachel. I'm not trying to tell you anything." Rachel finally looked up at him and he stared into her eyes for a second before turning away. "I guess you don't need me around, I'm just gonna go." He walked over and pressed a kiss onto the tip of Amelias nose before walking out of the room without even looking at Rachel again.

Rachel looked at the door for what felt like hours. He just walked out. He walked away from them, from all of them, without even looking at her again. She hadn't even noticed that she'd started crying until Amelia started to make noises to catch her attention. She looked down at her daughter and let out a shaky sigh.

"It's okay sweetheart, mommy is here. I've got you baby." She said as she held Amelia up to her chest and kissed the top of her head. She knew that it'd be hard to let go of Puck but she never imagined it hurting like it did.

"Wow." Quinn said as she ticked Amelia softly on her bare stomach as Rachel tried getting her into the pajamas that she'd deliberately picked out for her after, of course, Kurt approved of them.

It'd been two and a half weeks since the whole situation with Amelia and Rachel still hadn't spoken to Puck. She'd started going back to school just a few days ago when she was sure that Milly would be okay in daycare but it was still kind of hard for her. She was doing better though, she'd been more cheerful again and laughing more often. She wouldn't squirm whenever someone would put her down and she'd started sleeping regularly. Rachel had suddenly become more focused on her daughter than anything else. When she wasn't in school she was spending every waking second with her. Making sure she was happy and not hungry or tired or uncomfortable. She'd completely given up on her social life and it wasn't until today when Kurt and Quinn randomly showed up at her doorstep demanding a sleepover.

"So you guys haven't even spoken since that day?" Kurt asked as he looked up from his position on the rocking chair in the nursery where he was filing his nails.

"Nope." Rachel said as she focused on changing Amelia.

"You know what I think? I think that you two need to forget whatever it is that's keeping you apart and just get together already. And I mean get together, not just have random sex whenever you get the chance." Kurt said again from his spot on the chair.

"Too bad no one asked your opinion, Hummel." Rachel said before letting Quinn pick Amelia up and feed her the warm bottle she'd made a few minutes ago. "Besides, he doesn't want to talk to me. If he did he would have done it. We all know that when Puck wants to do something he does it."

This time it was Quinn who spoke up "Don't be stupid Rachel." She looked up from the baby long enough to catch the brunettes attention full on. "Puck is one of the most selfless people out there. He might act all big and tough but you especially should know how much he's willing to risk for someone he cares about."

She frowned for a second as she thought about Quinns words. She was right. As much as Rachel hated to admit it, even to herself, Quinn was right. But it didn't matter, everything was said and done and now Puck was better off. He had to be better off.

"Then maybe he doesn't care about me as much as you guys think he does." She said with a shrug as she sat down on the floor next to Kurt.

"Oh please, princess, he's been brooding around the school for the past two weeks. He looks so sad that it's almost making me depressed and I do not get depressed over nothing." He said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked up at him "Weren't you the one who almost cried when you saw Mr. Shuester wearing that green sweater vest?"

"It was horrendous and did not compliment his skin tone at all. If you guys weren't so blind to things like this then maybe you'd understand my feelings."

Both girls rolled their eyes before Quinn went back to playing with Amelia while Rachel rested her head on top of Kurts lap as he continued fixing his nails.

"You know you could have it all, right princess?" Rachel didn't have to look up at Kurt to understand what he was talking about. "The boy, the baby, the happiness, things don't have to be as complicated as you're making them. Sometimes those things that we want at first turn into things that we need." He said before running his finger through her hair soothingly.

Rachel looked up at Quinn who was just looking at her with a sympathetic expression before shrugging her shoulders. She didn't know what to do anymore.

A groan escaped Rachels lips when she heard her cell phone ring. She sprang up from her awkward position on the bed, she was using Kurts back as a pillow and her legs were tangled awkwardly between Quinns, to see who it was. When she saw the name her heart skipped a few beats.

"Hello?" She said, suddenly not feeling so tired.

"Hey, is this Berry?" She furrowed her eyebrows when she heard a strange mans voice. Quinn was the first to wake up and notice that Rachel was on the phone.

"Yes, this is Rachel Berry. Who is this?"

"My names Mark, I work at Jay's the only bar that isn't total shit around this town," Rachel rolled her eyes as she listened to the guy speak. "Well your boy Puck is drunk off his ass and he's starting to cause a riot."

"You work at a bar, I'm sure he's not the only one starting a fucking riot." Rachel said in a tired voice before yawning.

"Aha, clever and hot as hell. The kid's got taste." She furrowed her eyebrows and was about to ask what he was talking about before he answered "He's been walkin' around showing everyone pictures of you from his phone. He keeps screaming out that he wants Rachel and that he's going to, and I quote, 'fuck up Jesse St. Douche Lord.'"

Rachel let out a chuckle before sighing "And what exactly do you want me to do about this?"

"Well I managed to take his car keys and cell phone away from him cause I'm not about to let a kid that fucked up go driving around town. And I cut him off from the drinks 'cause he's starting to get too fucking aggressive with my clients. I need you to come here and get him before I'm forced to kick him out."

"How are you going to kick him out? Are you insane? He's obviously incapable of taking care of himself and you'd just kick him out? What kind of a business are you running?"

"Listen, Judge Judy" Rachel rolled her eyes. Again with the fucking nicknames. "I don't want to kick the kid out but he's making my job fucking hard right now and I don't want to call any attention from the cops or my boss or some shit so just get over here and pick your man up." With that the strange man, Mark, hung up the phone and left Rachel hanging.

"Ugh!"

"Rachel I swear to whatever the hell you believe in that if you don't stop making noises I'm gonna strangle you with my bare hands." She turned to watch Kurt put a pillow over his head and huff loudly before going back to sleep.

Rachel stood up and threw on a pair of jeans and a black tank top before putting her shoes on. She hesitated when she opened the door and looked towards the nursery where she knew her daughter, the daughter she swore she'd never leave alone again, was sound asleep.

"Go." Rachel turned to look at Quinn who was getting up from the bed and walking towards her "I'll keep an eye on Amelia, I'll sleep on the floor of the nursery if I have to. Just go make sure he's alright."

She stood there looking at her ex-enemy before smiling widely and hugging her "Thank you. If anything goes wrong just call me alright? I'll leave his ass in the middle of the street in a heartbeat if you ask me to. Just let me know okay?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and shoved Rachel towards the stairs. "Go take care of him, Berry."

"Berry!" She walked into the bar and her eyes widened when she saw a tall dirty looking man, who she assumed was Mark, holding back a very angry and drunk looking Puck from this much bigger, much more tattooed man.

He turned when he heard Mark yell out her name and instantly stilled when he saw Rachel standing there. Before he knew it he was grinning like an idiot and pushing Mark back with all of the strength that he could. Once he got the bar tender off of him he stumbled over to Rachel and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Babe! Yer heree! I fuckin' missed you baby, I dunno why you hate me but I'll change. I love yoou soooo much Rach. So fuckin' much."

Rachel let him hold her for a second figuring that he was harmless for now before she felt him start to move his hands down her back towards her ass.

"Hey! Watch it or you won't have hands to grope with ever, Puckerman." She warned as she pulled back from him.

"Fuck! I'm s-s-sorry, Rachel baby please. I just wanna hold you." He said as he tried to give her his signature smirk but failed miserably "Lets go see if the bathrooms busy, baby. We've never had bathroom sex." He slurred as he reached out and put his hand on her hip.

Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head "No, we need to get you home okay? You're too fucked up to do anything right now, Noah." She said as she pulled his hand off of her hip and put it around her shoulder only to find that he was way too heavy for her to even guide to her car.

"Here, let me help you out. I've got all his shit anyways." The man who she assumed was Mark said as he passed Rachel, Pucks cellphone and car keys before pulling Pucks arm around his shoulder and letting Rachel lead him towards her car.

"And you need to stay the fuck away from my woman kay asswipe?" Puck slurred out for about the hundredth time since they'd gotten out of the bar. Rachel cursed herself for not parking closer to the front while Mark just laughed and shook his head before closing the door to the passenger seat of Rachels car after making sure Puck had his seatbelt on.

"I think he loves you." Mark said with a smug look on his face as he swayed his hips as if he was trying to be cute.

Rachel scoffed and shook her head. "He's such a fucking mess. I can't believe he'd do something like this! He's so stupid." She ran her fingers through her hair before leaning against the car door.

"You can't? He's been coming around here since he was like fifteen years old. Come to think of it I haven't really seen him around these past months." He said with a shrug. "Something must've really had this kid distracted cause there wasn't a weekend in like two years that he hasn't come around here at least once looking for a few drinks and leaving with some random chick."

Rachel looked up at him with wide eyes before looking back at Puck who was fiddling with the seatbelt and mumbling something about it being some kind of killing device loudly. "Really?"

Mark nodded "Yeah, kind of admired the kid. He had everything a dude could possibly ask for and he isn't even legal yet. Now? I don't know, he cleaned up his act I guess. It's good for him but man I wish I got as much pussy as he did." He said before turning to Rachel and patting her on the shoulder. "Take care of him, kid."

She watched as the older man walked away leaving her alone with a very drunk Puck in her car. A very drunk Puck who was apparently in love with her. She smiled at the thought before getting into the car herself and driving them towards his house.

"SWEEET CAROOLINE, GOOD TIMES NEVER SEEMED SOOO GOOODD!"

He hadn't stopped singing that song since it came on in the radio and at first Rachel found it kind of cute but now? Now it was just annoying the fuck out of her. If he weren't drunk off of his ass she would have punched him or something. They were damn lucky that no one was around when the two of them arrived otherwise they'd be in a shitload of trouble.

"Noah, Noah can you just put these on? Please? After you do that you can lay down and go to sleep, alright?"

He grabbed the long pants that Rachel held out to him and furrowed his eyebrows "I don't want to go to sleep." He said in a hushed tone "How about you get out of those clothes and I get out of these clothes and we do the horizontal tango?"

Rachel chuckled and shook her head "The horizontal tango? God, you're such a cheesy drunk." She stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "Put the pants on, Noah."

"Fine." He said under his breath before he pulled his shirt off. Rachel blinked a few times as her eyes watched him take off every article of clothing that he was wearing, boxers included. Once he was completely naked she bit down on her bottom lip and forced herself to look up into his eyes which she hadn't noticed were on hers the entire time.

"Noah," Rachel gasped as he lifted his hand and traced her bottom lip softly. "Noah, please." She said a little more loudly which caused him to stop and let out a defeated sigh.

He pulled the pants onto his body and let Rachel lead him over to the bed. He watched as she looked him over one last time, as if to make sure he was okay, before she moved to stand up from the bed. Before she could get very far he pulled her arm which made her crash down onto the mattress. He wasn't thinking about anything but keeping her as close as possible to him for as long as he possibly could. He pressed his face into her hair and breathed in the scent of her shampoo.

"Noah, I have to go." She said after a second of just letting him hold her close again. Honestly she'd wanted to stay there curled up with him in that bed forever but she needed to get back to reality, a reality that he unfortunately wasn't a part of.

"No." He said simply as he tightened his hold on her waist. She closed her eyes and pressed her face into his chest. "Baby, please, just stay with me tonight." He tilted her chin up with his fingers forcing her to look into his slightly bloodshot eyes "I don't wanna be alone. I don't want you to leave, Rach." He said before leaning down and kissing her lips gently.

Rachel let out a moan. Even though his mouth tasted like alcohol, the kiss still sparked something inside of her that she couldn't explain. She pulled back though and looked at his face for a second. Reaching her hand up to stroke his cheek gently before she nodded "Okay." She whispered to him before scooting a little closer to him so that their bodies were pressing and their legs tangled together.

"Mmmm, love you so much." He said as he buried his face in her hair again and she just nodded before letting her eyes close.

"I love you too, Noah."

**Next Chapter: The aftermath of Pucks little drunken night.**


	10. Ten

**A/N: So this is pretty much the end guys! This chapter is full of fluff with a small side of smut. I think you Puck/Rachel fans will be really happy with how this one ends (; **

**I'm going to just post this and the epilogue up at the same time because i've got them both complete but I would love to hear what you think about this last chapter and how I ended things. Any criticism is completely open! And thank you guys for being so awesome and following along with this story!**

* * *

"Stop starring at me. It's creepy as fuck." Rachel said in a tired voice.

Puck raised an eyebrow. He'd woken up about three minutes ago to find the brunette lying asleep in his arms. He didn't really remember much about the night before. At around ten he went to get some drinks in Jays, he hung out for a little while, let some hot ass cougar buy him some shots and after that everything kind of went black. So why was Rachel in his bed?

Oh fuck.

"How bad was I last night?" He asked knowing more or less what her answer was going to be.

Rachel let out a chuckle and shook her head before she turned to face him completely. One of his arms was underneath her head while the other arm went around her waist. They'd been this close to each other the entire night and aside from the disgusting smell of cigarettes and alcohol that Puck had brought back with him, this was one of the most comfortable nights of sleep that she'd ever had in her life.

"Do you want me to start at the part where you offered me bathroom sex or the part where you tried to convince me that seatbelts were the enemy?"

She continued to laugh softly as Puck let out a groan and hid his face in the crook of her neck.

"So do you still hate me?"

The question caught Rachel off guard. Did he think she hated him? Well sure, near the end she made it seem like she didn't care but she never hated him. He should have known better than to think that she could ever hate him, especially after everything he did for her when Amelia went missing.

"I never hated you, Noah." She said quietly as she let her fingers play with the hair on the back of his head.

He looked up at her after a second and furrowed his eyebrows "Then what the fuck, Rach?"

Rachel shook her head and pulled him back into her. "Can we just lay here a little longer? I don't want to talk about this right now."

Puck sighed after a second before nodding. He had a killer headache anyways and you know, bitching midget wasn't the cure for that. "Fine, but we're talking later, Berry." He said before wrapping his arm tighter around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

Biting her bottom lip, Rachel just nodded her head slowly as she moved onto stroking the back of his neck soothingly. She was going to make the most out of what was going on now because she knew that whatever happened next had the possibility of ending really, really badly or really, really well. Either way, nothing was going to turn out the way that she wanted.

The next time Puck woke up he didn't find Rachel next to him. "Fuck," He said as he rolled over so that he was on his back. She couldn't have left right? Rachel was capable of doing a lot of things but just leaving after she promised that they were going to talk wasn't one of them. Rachel wouldn't break a promise to him like that. But then where else was she going to be?

Suddenly he heard a voice coming from the hallway. Figuring it was his mom, he got up from the bed and opened his door to ask her to get him some aspirin for his headache. Maybe she'd even make him something to eat if he made his illness seem legit enough and not like a hangover. It didn't seem like it'd be too hard considering he really did feel like shit and he must have looked it too at the moment. He just hoped she wouldn't smell the alcohol, or girl, on him.

"-Mommy loves her little girl, how are you baby?"

Puck furrowed his eyebrows because if his mom ever spoke to his little sister like that she'd pretty much throw a bitch fit. The kid was ten going on forty and anyone who tried telling her that she was a kid was going to get their asses kicked. Yeah, his sister had the Puckerman badass gene.

"Rachel what the fu-"

He was cut off when Rachel pressed her hand against his mouth to silence him. Puck just rolled his eyes before looking down at her body. He guessed sometime when he was asleep she decided to change because she definitely had not been wearing his McKinley sweatshirt, and just his sweatshirt might he add, when they woke up the first time. Just the sight of her in his clothes made him a little hard. God, all he wanted to do was pull that hand of hers down into his pants and have her put her mouth to uses that he knew from personal experience were much better than talking on the phone.

"Thanks for everything you've done, Quinn. Make sure you give Kurt my thanks too and I'll be home as soon," She paused to look at Puck meaningfully. She wasn't going to back down from this one "As soon as I can be, alright?"

After hanging up her cellphone Rachel looked up at Puck and sighed before slapping him loudly across the face.

"Ah, fuck!" he shouted as he put his hand to his cheek "What the hell Rachel!"

"That was for being such a dumbass and letting yourself get that fucked up last night! I already have a kid, I don't need to take care of you too Noah." She said as she put her hands on her hips and waited for him to explain himself.

"No one asked you to come get me, Rach. Maybe I wanted to get that fucked up. Maybe I just wanted a night for myself to forget about you and everything you do to me."

Rachel paused. She actually hadn't thought of that. When she picked him up last night she just figured he was being a dumbass, that he did that to purposely get on her nerves and get her attention. She never guessed that it was so that he could push her away. If she'd known that then…then maybe she would have let him.

"Am I really that terrible?" She asked with a hurt expression on her face.

He sighed and shook his head. "Ah, Rach I didn't-"

"No. I am aren't I? I put you through all of this shit, made you help me through my problems, and dragged you into this life that you never even asked for just because I wanted someone for myself. Even when I had Jesse I was just being selfish and now you have to go out and get drunk just to forget about me." Rachel shook her head and covered her face with her hands to hide the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks.

Puck reached out to pull her hands from her face but she just pushed him off and went into his bedroom, locking the door behind her before he was able to stop her.

"Rachel!" He yelled out as he knocked on the door.

"No!" She yelled back trying not to sound like she was crying. "I don't know how you haven't shut me out of your life yet, I'm such a shitty person! I was a shit girlfriend to Jesse, I'm a shit mother to Amelia and now I'm a shit…whatever we are to you!"

Puck pressed his head against the door and closed his eyes for a second. He needed time to think about what he was going to do because this hangover had him ten seconds behind everything. He let out a sigh and tried turning the doorknob again.

"Rach, that isn't true. Jesse was a shit boyfriend to you, Amelia doesn't know how lucky she is to have you in her life and I," Puck opened his eyes and stared at the door hoping that it'd magically open on its own or something. "I love you, Rachel."

Saying it out loud made him feel awesome. If she'd just say it back to him then he knew he would feel perfect. He knew she felt it, she wouldn't have stayed with him and taken care of him last night or kissed him that day that he first said it to her in the hospital if she hadn't. He just needed to find a way to get her to admit it out loud to him.

"Besides," He said before letting a grin show up on his face. "It's kind of hard to kick you out of my life when you've locked yourself in my bedroom."

"Shut up." She said as she let out a shaky laugh and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "How could you keep saying that to me and sound so honest about it?"

"Because I am being honest Rachel! Goddamnit, when are you going to understand that?" He shouted in a pleading tone of voice "What am I going to have to do to prove that to you? I know that Jesse fucked up and I know that you're scared to let someone else in but-"

Rachel let out a soft chuckle and shook her head. By now she was sitting against the door just letting the tears fall freely. There was no use in trying to fight them anymore. "That is not the problem we have here, Noah." He frowned at the amused tone in her voice "I don't have a problem with letting you in, I want you in my life." She stood up and opened the door just enough so that they could look at each other. "I just don't want to drag you in."

He raised an eyebrow "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I didn't even ask for this life, Noah. I didn't want to have to grow up so quickly, I didn't want a child as young as I had Amelia. I still have dreams and goals and all of these things that I want to do and it's just too much to pull you into. I'm not going to let you fuck your life up because of me and my past."

Puck stared at her for a second. For the first time in a while he felt like he was really starring at Rachel. Not the girl who was so broken two weeks ago, not Jesses girlfriend, but the Rachel who he'd spend way too much time trying to understand and the Rachel who made him smile like a fucking idiot for no reason at all. This Rachel was the girl that he wanted to spend the rest of his life loving.

He let out a soft smirk before pushing the door open enough so that he could walk in. Once inside he locked the door and pushed Rachel gently against the door, putting his hands on either side of her body so that she was trapped and had no choice but to look at him. He took in Rachels slightly frightened expression and let his smirk grow into an actual smile.

"You don't get it do you, babe?" Rachel just stared at him with wide watery eyes "I don't care if you want to move to the North Pole and spend the rest of your life looking for fucking elves and flying reindeer, or if you wanted to become Ms. America or- or if you wanted to become a stripper…"he paused. "Actually scratch that, over my dead fucking body. You're not going to be showing those goods off to anyone but me."

Rachel let out a soft laugh and shoved him on the shoulder "The point, Noah."

His smile grew when he heard the genuine laugh come out of her mouth. He didn't really find it amusing. He was serious when he said she wasn't allowed to be a stripper, but as long as it got a smile out of her.

"The point is that as long as you're there and as long as Amelia is there then I don't care what the fuck is going on. I need you, Rachel." He leaned in closer to her until their lips were almost touching. "And all I need is for you to need me back. As long as you need me back everything is going to be alright between us and I promise you'll never get hurt like you did with St. Douche ever again, not as long as I'm around."

"But," He just put his forehead against hers and shook his head. "But, Noah I-" He shook his head again and this time he dropped one of his hands from her side, knowing that she wasn't going anywhere anymore, and resting it softly on her hip.

Rachel sighed and closed her eyes as she moved her hands up to rest on his bare chest. She didn't know what to do anymore. A part of her just wanted to keep him out of it completely, even if he said that all he wanted was to be a part of her life no matter what was going on in it. The greater part of her was heartbroken at the idea of letting him slip away from her though. She wanted all of the things that he wanted too but she didn't think she could handle it if he decided to change his mind one day. This was ridiculous! They were just high school juniors. He couldn't possibly know that he was this was the kind of life that he wanted. She knew how this was going to go: they were going to either go their separate ways for college or he was going to end up spending the rest of his life resenting her for letting him stay. That was, if they didn't kill each other before high school was even over.

"Rachel," Puck lifted her chin slightly so that she could look at him again and he finally pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Just say it." He pressed another kiss gently onto the tip of her nose before resting his head back against hers "Say it and I promise that I'm never gonna leave you and I'll spend the rest of our lives proving to you just how much I mean that."

It was as if they could both feel her wall breaking down because they weren't able to look away from each other at that moment. She felt his breath against her face and tried to think of a way out of this. Anything that would excuse her from having to give him what he wanted, what they both wanted.

He was going to wait as long as she needed him to wait for her to say it. She was right there too, he can tell from the look in her eyes. Puck let his hand move a little lower down from her hip and decided that maybe teasing would help speed the process a little bit. He was willing to wait but he wanted to help her make her decision too.

When she felt his fingers gently press against the skin of her thighs, Rachel let out a soft moan without even having a chance to think about it. "Tease." She moaned out after a second of him gently running his fingers along the back of her thighs, towards her ass.

Puck let out a chuckle and shook his head "You love it, right?" he asked playfully as his hand went underneath the sweatshirt she was wearing and he cupped her ass in his hand. He smiled when she didn't pull away but instead wrapped her arms around his neck.

She let out a deep breath before lacing her fingers together when they reached the back of his neck and nodding softly. "I love you." She said quietly, so quietly that he probably wouldn't have even noticed she said anything if he weren't so close to her face. When he didn't say anything right away, she looked down and wished she could disappear or something. It wasn't until she felt his hand let go of her after a second that she found the courage to look up and see that he was grinning at her like an idiot. "What?" She asked as if she didn't even know what he was smiling about.

"You know what, babe." He said before pinning her arms up above her head and pressing chaste kisses against her neck. "Say it again, Rach."

Rachel shook her head and let her eyes close as he continued to kiss her "You heard me."

He let out a groan and released her hands knowing that she'd leave them above her head anyways "Say it again or I'll make you say it." He said as he let both his hands go underneath the sweatshirt.

When his fingers hooked to her panties Rachel felt a heat start up in her lower stomach at just the thought of what those fingers could do to her once the lacy material came off of her body. She looked up into his eyes and smirked almost deviously "And what happens if I do say it then?" she asked.

Puck laughed softly and shook his head before pulling the sweatshirt off of her in one swift movement. He smirked when she wrapped one leg around his waist and helped her get the other one around him too. He put his hands back on her ass and pressed against her now obviously wet core "I'll probably just make you scream it out at me anyways." He said as he rubbed his erection against her heat causing both of them to let out breathy moans.

"God, Noah." Rachel said as they moved together with only their clothes keeping them from making full contact. "I love you, I love you so much."

"I love you too baby." Puck said as he kissed her passionately before picking her up in his arms and throwing her on the bed.

Rachel let out a giggle as she hit the mattress and sat up before he got the chance to move from his position in front of her. She looked up to see his confused expression and just smiled at him before pressing a kisses along his stomach and abs. As she continued to press kisses along his skin she let her hands run up and down his sides, scratching him softly every once in a while because she knew he was a sucker for that type of thing. The plan was to tease him until he practically had to beg her but when she felt a twitch in his pants and heard him groan she couldn't take it, she wanted him.

He bucked his hips when Rachel pulled his pants down and took him into her hand. She started off slowly stroking him in her small hand. Watching, like the tease that she was, as he closed his eyes and threw his head back. "Shit, Rach" He groaned when she ran her tongue expertly along his shaft. Ever since she'd mentioned that thing about not having a gag-reflex he'd had this huge fascination with her mouth. Her full lips, her pink tongue, the things that she was doing to him right now with that tongue. Oh god.

Once she felt he was hard enough she took him in her mouth completely, filling herself up with him. They both let out noises when he hit the back of her throat; Puck groaned while Rachel hummed softly knowing that he loved it when she did that to him. They'd done this before once or twice but for both of them it was a little more personal now, it was about as romantic as giving head could be. She looked up at him with a knowingly before reaching down and cupping his balls in her hand, squeezing and rolling them as if they were her own personal toys.

"Rach, baby oh fuck!" Rachel resisted laughing as she felt Puck try to pull her away from him. "Baby I won't last, ugh, fuck- Rachel, shit!" He continued to curse and try to pull her away from him until he couldn't hold it back anymore and came into her mouth. He combed her hair back as she swallowed every bit of his juices that he released. When she released him and looked up he just shook his head at her.

"Now you're in for it, Berry." He said as he picked her up again and threw her back against the bed, this time getting on top of her before she had the chance to move away from him.

He was kissing her neck and slowly making his way down to her chest before he heard a female voice that definitely was not Rachel. He tried to ignore it and hoped that Rachel wouldn't hear it but he had no such luck. Thank fuck he locked the door or else they might have been screwed.

"Noah, is that your mother?" She asked when she heard humming coming from down stairs. She pushed him away and sat up, listening in fascination.

Cock blocked by his mom. Fucking awesome. He sat up and sighed, well at least he got to get off right? He was just disappointed that now that Rachel was distracted he knew it'd be a while before he got to return the favor and fuck did he love returning the favor for her.

"Are you going to introduce me to her?"

"Right now? Are you fucking crazy?"

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows "Why would that make me crazy?"

Puck stood up and gestured towards himself then towards her "Did you forget what we were just in the middle of doing? You had my dick in your mouth like ten seconds ago and now you wanna go hang out with my old lady?"

Rachel felt her whole upper body get warm as the skin on her face turned a soft pink color. She hated that she blushed so easily because it showed people when she was feeling embarrassed but she wasn't going to give him the benefit of knowing he was right "Yeah, I want to tell her how good of a son she raised." She said with a smirk as she tried hiding the blush she had on her cheeks.

Letting out a soft laugh, Puck got onto his knees so that he was slightly at eye level with Rachel and placed both of his hands on either side of her face. "Don't worry, we have forever for you to meet my mom, right?"

"Depends," Rachel shrugged before noticing the questioning look on Pucks face "Would that make me your girlfriend?" She asked.

For a second Rachel panicked because Puck looked like he was actually thinking about it but she smacked him on the chest when he let out a chuckle "Hey!" he said before pushing her back onto the bed then moving so that he was hovering over her. "Quinn was just my girlfriend," He said casually before pressing a kiss right below her ear where he knew was her sensitive spot. "You're so much more than that to me, babe."

So he might have handed his balls and masculinity over to Rachel but it was totally fucking worth it to see that smile on her face. And having her practically naked underneath him wasn't that bad of a trade either.

Rachel slid her arms around his neck again before pulling him down into an innocent kiss, well as innocent as it could get when you're practically naked (or in pucks case, were completely naked) in bed together. She couldn't believe that they were actually going through with this. Rachel knew that having Puck to herself was something that she'd wanted, that she'd needed, but she decided in that second that the minute he seemed unhappy with her she'd let him go. She wouldn't be the girl who held their boyfriend down just because she wanted to keep him. She wasn't going to be like Jesse.

Puck bit down on Rachels bottom lip asking for entrance which he was sure she was going to give him. Instead she pulled away from the kiss and took a second to catch her breath before speaking. "Speaking of Quinn, she's still at my house taking care of Milly with Kurt and I have to get going."

Shaking his head, Puck put more of his weight onto Rachel and put his head on top of her chest. He listened to her heart beat for a second, noticing that it was still beating rapidly from the kiss that they'd just shared but as time passed it calmed down more and more until it was back to normal. "You don't mention Quinn in bed unless you're about to suggest a threesome," He felt her chuckle underneath him and could practically feel her rolling her eyes too. "And you definitely don't mention the baby or Kurt when we're half naked in bed at all." Well it was true, talking about the baby or her best friend in bed was like the biggest turn off for him. Sure he loved Amelia and yeah Kurt was cool but not while she was under him like this. Just, no.

Rachel just laughed and rested her hand on the back of his head while the other gently scratched his neck. "Well either way, I really have to get going." She felt him shake his head again but she just nodded sadly "Yeah but hey, we have forever to be together right?" She asked as she lifted his head so he could look at her.

Puck grinned and pressed a kiss onto her lips before rolling over onto his back "Forever, baby."

Rachel tried to hide the smile on her face as she walked into her house a little later in the day. It turns out that Noah, her boyfriend, was a very convincing person. So convincing that he managed to get her to have sex with him, twice, while his mother was just downstairs. She couldn't remember much before that first orgasm but he mentioned something about a fantasy and his mom getting pissed if a random girl just walked out of the house so they needed to kill some time before she left for work.

"Oh look, Rachels back!" Kurt said with a smile as he walked out of the kitchen with a baby bottle in his hand. He looked her up and down before arching an eyebrow "Oh my Streisand, she looks thoroughly fucked too! Q, get in here!" He yelled excitedly before the blonde came practically running into the living room with Amelia in her arms. Rachel hadn't mentioned anything but she noticed that everytime Quinn was around she had to have Amelia within arms reach. It wasn't a bad thing, she just figured Quinn felt some comfort in having the baby around.

"Kurt! My father might he-"

"Mr. Berry left like half an hour ago to work," Quinn said as she sat down on the couch and sat Amelia down in her lap before giving her the bottle "So I'm assuming things went well between the two of you?"

Rachel chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest "Please, I don't kiss and tell."

"Then tell us about everything else because it's obvious that kissing wasn't the only thing you two were doing." Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes at Kurt.

"I do not look thoroughly fucked, alright?"

"Uhm, Rach?" Rachel turned her attention to Quinn who had an amused smile on her face. "Your shirt is on backwards."

She looked down and felt her cheeks get pink. Well would you look at that? She did look thoroughly fucked afterall. "Okay, okay so we might have talked some things over…"

"And?" They both asked at the same time as they leaned closer from their spots on the couch.

"And, we're together now I guess." She didn't even get the chance to get another word in before Quinn and Kurt were practically screaming.

"It's about damn time, princess!" "Oh god, you guys are so perfect together!" "Hey Q, you owe me seventy bucks."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows at that one "Why would she owe you money?"

The both of them paused and looked a little guilty. Rachel cleared her throat loudly and waited for an explanation. Of course Kurt was the first one to spill everything. "Quinn and I made a bet this morning about how long it'd take for you two to get together. I said that before three in the afternoon you would be the future Mrs. Puckerman while Q said that it'd take until Monday."

Rachel tried to ignore the warm feeling she got when she heard Kurt call her Mrs. Puckerman, it had a nice ring to it right? She looked at Quinn as she started to speak.

"You couldn't wait two more days? You've been having eye sex for the past two weeks and the one day I finally think you're not going to get together you do. This is just my luck." She complained as she pulled Amelia closer to her chest and started running her fingers gently through the childs short dark hair.

"Oh geeze, I'm so sorry! Next time I'll remember to postpone my feelings an extra two days just so you can beat Kurt."

"That's all I'm asking for."

Rachel rolled her eyes and let out a chuckle before throwing a pillow at Quinns head, making sure not to hit the baby with it.

"Hey!" She said before throwing it back. "So what's next for the two of you?"

Rachel shrugged "I don't think I'll ever know what's going to happen next with Noah." She smiled softly and leaned back into the couch "It's kind of what I love about him."

Rachel ran into her bedroom towards her phone. She'd just put Amelia down for a nap when the phone started ringing and she was kind of expecting a call from Puck.

"Hello?" She said knowing that it was him.

"What are you wearing?" Rachel rolled her eyes and let out a laugh.

"You're disgusting."

"Come on baby, just tell me."

Rachel looked down at herself and shrugged as if he could see her or something. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and the sweatshirt she'd stolen and refused to give back to him.

"What do you think I'm wearing?" she asked as she laid down on the bed and started to play with the hem of the sweatshirt.

"Hmm," He paused before grinning "Nothing?"

"Well you're wrong but you can keep thinking that if you want to,"

Puck chuckled and shook his head. "Thanks baby, I think I will."

She smiled "So what's up?"

"Well I was kind of wondering what you were doing right now."

"Nothing, I just put Amelia down for a nap and I was about to take one myself but if you had something else in mind…"

"Yeah, actually I was thinking of coming over and spending the night with my girls."

Rachels smile grew when she heard him call them his girls. She'd never get tired of that. "We would love that." She told him honestly.

"Then go open the door woman." He hung the phone up and Rachel stared at it for a second. What the fuck?

Suddenly a knock on the door had her smiling all over again.

"You are unbelievable, Noah." She said with a laugh as he pulled her into his arms and lifted her from the ground a little.

"That's what they tell me."

Rachel pulled him into the house and led him onto the living room couch before straddling his lap and pulling him into a heated kiss.

"Mmmm, why aren't we on your bed yet?" He asked after a moment of them making out.

"Because," Rachel said as she kissed his neck and let her hands go underneath his shirt to feel his warm skin. "I can't wait that long." She said with an evil smirk before moving her hands down to undo the button and zipper of his jeans.

"And your dad?" The last thing he ever wanted was to get caught doing the dirty with Rachel. Her dad was kind of scary.

She grinned and shook her head "Business trip." She said in between kisses "He won't be back until tomorrow night."

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place?" He asked before flipping them over so that she was underneath him.

They continued kissing and teasing one another for a while. Puck cupped Rachels heat through her shorts and groaned when he felt how wet she was already.

"So fucking wet Rach," He said as he started pressing kisses down her body until he reached her thighs. He ran his tongue along the inside and smiled when he felt her move her hips closer to his face.

"Noah," She said in a breathy moan as she reached her hands down to rest on top of his head while he continued to kiss her inner thighs. "More, now!"

He chuckled and shook his head "I love it when you're bossy." He said as he sat up a little bit to pull her shorts off. Just as Rachel arched her back to let him pull the pants down her legs a loud crying sound stopped both of their movements. Puck sighed and stood up knowing that there was no way he was going to let Amelia just lay there and cry while they got it on.

Rachel was the one who groaned and kicked her feet against the couch childishly. Puck laughed and held his hand out to her. "Come on, I'd go myself but I don't do diapers."

"Yet." Rachel said with an innocent smirk as she took his hand and followed him up the stairs.

When they reached the nursery Puck was the first to let go of Rachels hand and go over to the crying baby. Rachel stood against the doorframe of the nursery and watched as Puck picked her up in his arms and rocked her gently.

"What's up pretty girl?" He cooed as Amelia calmed down in his arms and started cooing back at him.

_Five months ago-_

"_You don't talk to her." _

_Rachel looked up at her father and tilted her head to the side as he spoke. _

"_When daddy and I got you we spoke and sang to you the minute you were in our arms. We'd explain everything we were doing, tell you what we were going to do during the day and we'd even read you stories. I noticed that you don't do very much of that with Amelia." He pressed a kiss to the two month olds forehead while Rachel tried to change her into a pink and white dress. _

_She rolled her eyes at him and concentrated on getting her to stay still. "Dad, she's two months old. She won't understand what I'm saying and besides, it's awkward to talk to someone who won't even respond."_

"_She'll respond, just not in words." Rachel rolled her eyes again and Steven just sighed before pressing a kiss to his daughters forehead "Either way, she needs to learn your voice and recognize who you are. I'm heading to the office for a while then I'll be back to help you finish packing. Call me if you need anything alright, Diva?"_

_Rachel just nodded and watched as he left the room. Once she heard the front door close and she knew he was gone she picked up Amelia in her arms and laid her down on the baby bouncer that she had for her before going back to packing things up from her room. After a second she realized just how quiet things were in the house and she turned her head to look over at the baby who was trying to put her foot into her mouth. Rachel laughed and walked over to the bouncer before sitting down right in front of it and catching Amelias attention._

"_Uhm, hey baby." She said kind of awkwardly. Amelia blinked a few times before going back to trying to lift her foot into her mouth. Rachel sighed before trying again "I know I don't do this a lot but I'm gonna try for you okay, sweetheart? Mommy is going to try her best to make sure you don't hate her guts when you're older and know how much I suck."_

_It was then that she heard it. It lasted for about two seconds but she swore she heard it and it was the best sound she'd ever heard in her life. She did it again, holding her arms out to Rachel this time as she cooed to her mother and smiled the cutest toothless smile that Rachel had ever seen. Rachel broke out into a huge grin as she lifted the baby and held her close as she rocked her in her arms and danced around the room. _

"_Do it again for mommy, come on Milly. Do it for mommy!" She cooed before hearing her daughter babble again and laughing._

_Rachel laid down on the bed with her daughter tucked safely in her arms, now cooing every so often just to get a reaction out of Rachel which of course she would get. After all of the excitement died down a little bit though Rachel couldn't help but frown slightly. Here she was, with just about the cutest and, she was convinced, smartest baby in the world and there was no one else there to enjoy her with. _

_She'd never have anyone by her side to experience these amazing things with._

"Dada."

Puck stilled his movements and Rachels eyes went wide with shock when they heard the noise come from Amelias lips.

Rachel rushed over to Pucks side and looked at Amelia, "Baby, what did you just say? Say it again for mommy, come on." She watched as Amelia looked at her for a second before looking at Puck.

"Dada" She said louder this time as she pressed her small hand to his face and giggled. "Dada! Dada!" She yelled out now with a smile still on her face.

"Oh my god." Rachel said as a grin broke out on her face. She looked up at Puck and suddenly realized how bad this might be. Amelia was calling him dada. Amelia had just called her seventeen year old boyfriend, who wasn't her father, dada.

"D-Did she just…?" He looked at Rachel and watched as she nodded slowly. He turned his head back at Amelia before she said it again and he swore his insides warmed up completely every time that sweet noise came from her lips.

Before he knew it he was laughing. When Rachel looked up at him curiously he just smiled at her and shook his head "She just said dada, Rach! She just called me dada and you're just standing there? Shit!" He lifted Amelia above his head and bounced her as she giggled.

Rachel felt herself calm down and soon enough the smile appeared on her face. She was surprisingly alright with Amelia calling Puck dada and she was beyond glad that he seemed to be just as alright with it as she was.

"Maaamaa." Rachel leaned in towards Amelia and said it again "Mama."

Puck rolled his eyes and bounced the baby on his lap as he watched Rachel try to get her to say a new word. He was still grinning like an idiot over how proud he was of her. Ever since Beth he thought he'd never be able to have this, a girl that he really loved and a child that called him dada. He didn't ever think he'd have a family of his own. He was supposed to spend the rest of his life alone as punishment for letting his daughter go and cheating on Quinn all of those times.

He didn't deserve any of this but he would be damned if he wasn't going to accept it happily.

"Amelia, come on! Just say mama…please?"

Amelia looked at Rachel for a second with a confused expression before looking up at Puck who just smiled at her. She grinned back before looking at Rachel and saying "Dada!" and holding her hand out to Puck.

"Ugh!" Rachel threw her arms in the air and pressed her head back against the couch. "It's official, she loves you more."

Puck laughed at the interaction and just shook his head as he reached out and put his arm around Rachel, pulling her closer to him without having to let go of Amelia. "Babe, she doesn't love me more. She's just excited to see her dada, isn't she?" Puck bounced her again causing her to giggle before she reached over to Rachel.

Rachel smiled and pressed her head onto Pucks shoulder before taking the baby into her arms. "Yeah, I guess so." She said quietly as Amelia curled up into her chest and yawned before letting her eyes flutter shut.

"I love you." Puck said suddenly as he pulled Rachel closer to him and watched Amelia sleep in her arms.

"I love you too." She said before pulling him into a kiss and smiling softly at him.

It turns out that this whole having Puck around thing wasn't so bad after all. In fact it was exactly what they needed.

**Next Chapter: We get a look into Puck and Rachel's future together (the epilogue)**


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: ****Just wanted to tell you guys that I've had a wonderful time writing this story for you and that you've all inspired me to continue writing fics! I wasn't really sure about this at first because I've never done it before but hearing you guys' feedback and knowing that you enjoy my writing has really helped this process and I can't wait to post up my next story. **

**I've been thinking of writing a sequel to this story which will be a little happier and less angsty than this story. It'll follow up Rachel and Pucks lives together as a couple; their struggles to put up with each other, raising amelia together and juggling school and careers, all of that good stuff. Before I post this story up I'd really like to know what you think of the idea. Would you like to see a sequel to this? I'm writing to please so it all depends on you guys(:**

**

* * *

**

_Four Years Later-_

Puck stirred. Too. Fucking. Bright. He thought to himself before he stretched his arms out and felt a body curl into his side.

Four years ago he would have been scared shitless. He would have opened his eyes and figured that all of this was just a dream. He would have opened his eyes and seen this gorgeous girl curling up to his side and cursed himself for having this nightmare again.

But that was four years ago.

Puck pulled the girl closer to his side until she was halfway on top of him and pressed a kiss to her forehead before brushing a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Morning baby." He said as he wrapped both his arms around her and turned from his side so they were facing each other.

Rachels eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the sight of her boyfriend. Ever since they'd moved to New York together two years ago Rachel had decided that there was no better way to wake up than with him next to her. Eventually she even found herself having trouble with sleeping when he wasn't by her side.

The years had been good to the couple. They had their arguments, they made up a lot, they grew closer, they made mistakes and they got to watch Amelia grow up together. It was inevitable that the little girl grew up thinking that Puck was her father. From practically day one he'd been dada and in his head he really was her dad. Fuck St. Douche, he might have helped bring Milly into this world but Puck was the one who she'd first called dada. Puck was the one who watched as she took her first steps and stayed up with her while she was sick and loved her like no one else could. He didn't care what anyone else thought, that little girl was all his.

After graduation Puck and Rachel both got accepted into NYU, Rachel for music theory and Puck for engineering. It surprised the both of them when he realized that he'd wanted to do this with his life and as the years passed the two of them realized how perfect it was for him. He'd always been a badass when it came to math, he was a badass when it came to everything actually, but he had a knack for creating things too. The two of them would spend hours talking about the house that he was going to build them one day as soon as they we re actually kicking their careers off and married. They spoke about marriage the most recently, sure they'd both known that they weren't going anywhere and that they were going to stay together forever but it had always been Rachels dream to have this big white wedding and Puck would be damned if he didn't give her that someday. Besides, how awesome would it be to have her walking around with his ring on her finger? Yeah, he kind of wanted to be married too.

"Hey you." She said with a bright smile on her face before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips.

Rachel pulled away and sat up on the bed to stretch not realizing that Pucks eyes were on her the entire time. "Four years and you still have an awesome rack, babe."

"Oh shut up, Puckerman." She said with a giggle before she felt him pull her so that she was on top of his body completely. Rachel kissed him gently again before running her tongue along his bottom lip then nibbling it slightly. Puck eagerly opened his mouth and granted her access.

Puck slipped his hand underneath her top as their tongues caressed each others, neither fighting for dominance as much as they were embracing the feeling of each others mouths. Just as he was about to cup her breast, Rachel pulled away from their kiss. He looked up at her confusedly as she sat up on his lap and caught her breath.

"Noah, you know I can't right now. I have to go get ready." She pressed another kiss to his lips before moving from off of the bed and walking into the bathroom.

"Can I at least join you?"

Rachel laughed loudly before locking the door and turning the shower on. Puck sighed and rested back against the bed as he tried to get the picture of Rachel on top of him in that barely there tank top that she was wearing. Kittens, Sue Sylvester yelling at him, Sue Sylvester and Rachels mom yelling at him…wait. Rachels mom was totally hot. And she had those legs, you know the ones that looked like Rachels? God he loved Rachels legs. Especially when they were wrapped around his waist and his dick was-

"Daddy!" Puck snapped out of his fantasy when he heard screaming coming from the room right across from theirs. Instant turn off? His four year old daughter. Every time he thought about her everything else took a backseat, nothing mattered more than his family.

"Hey pretty girl." Puck said with a smile as he walked up to Amelias bed and picked her up in his arms. He pressed a kiss onto her cheek before she wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled up to him.

"Daddy I wanna stay with you and mommy today." Amelia said as she pulled back from him slightly and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Puck let out a chuckle and combed the hair from Amelias face before speaking "I have to go to a class in a little bit but you're going with your 'ma to visit Aunt Quinn for the day."

Amelia frowned slightly "And then you me and mommy will spend the day together?"

He loved spending time with his girls more than anything else but he recently started working for this new company and along with going to school he didn't have a lot of time to be with them. Luckily today was Saturday and he only had two classes before he got to have the rest of his day to himself.

"And then we can spend the rest of the day together, yeah." He said smiling after his little girl grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck again, hugging him closely.

"What's that I hear about spending the day together?" Rachel asked as she walked into Amelias bedroom and walked up to the two of them, kissing Puck on the lips quickly before taking Amelia into her arms and pressing kisses all over her daughters cheeks causing her to burst out into giggles.

"Mommy! Mommy stop it, ah!" She said as she continued to giggle in her moms arms.

Puck watched with a grin still on his face before Rachel looked at him, arching an eyebrow "Yeah, I only have two classes today so I figured you'd want to, I don't know, spend some time with your sexy boyfriend and adorable daughter? Maybe get some dinner then go out for ice cream," he watched Amelia grin when he mentioned ice cream before he leaned a little closer to Rachel. "And then we can come back home, put the kid to sleep and we can finish what you started."

"What I started?" She asked curiously.

"Fuck yeah what you started."

Rachel covered Amelias ear with her free hand and kicked Puck on the leg hard. "Language! You know she repeats everything that she hears at this point!"

"Ah Fu-" Puck noticed the serious look on Rachels face and sighed before cursing under his breath so even Rachel couldn't hear him. "Okay sorry, just try not to kill me next time alright? Sh-Stuff hurts!"

Rachel rolled her eyes before bouncing Amelia against her hip "Come on baby, lets go get you all dressed up to see Auntie Quinn." Amelia smiled and nodded against her moms shoulder.

Before walking out of the room Rachel pressed a kiss to Pucks cheek and smiled at him "Sorry if I hurt you." She said honestly.

He shrugged "S'no problem babe, I love you." He said before pressing a kiss against her lips.

"Ew!" Amelia said as she covered her eyes and stuck her tongue out. Both parents laughed and shook their heads at the little girl.

"Good, make sure that you think that way about kissing until you're fifty alright?" Amelia nodded and Puck grinned proudly before watching his girls walk out of the room together.

This was way better than any dream he'd ever had.

**The End.**

**Remember to tell me what you think about a sequel guys(: I'd really love to hear your opinions!**


	12. Authors Note!

**A/N: So based on all of the wonderful reviews that I've gotten from all of you guys I've decided to post up the first chapter of the sequel that I've been working on. I'm going to post the link below all of this but I just wanted to tell you guys again that I'm so grateful for you and your reviews and I'm glad that you liked reading this story as much as I liked writing it (: And you Puck/Rachel/Amelia fans are going to love this new story! Can't wait to hear from you.**

**link to the new story: .net/s/6164425/1/Until_The_Dream_Comes_True**


End file.
